


No one sees me, but please know I'm right here

by Kellikat93



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Salt, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chloè redemption, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Ghost Marinette, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Identity Reveal, If you are transphobic then please leave, Lila Rossi Bashing, Main Character funeral, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Nonbinary Character, Suicide, class salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 72,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellikat93/pseuds/Kellikat93
Summary: **THIS STORY REFERENCES SUICIDE!! READER DISCRETION HAS BEEN ADVISED!!!*Lila's lies and harassment went too far, driving Marinette to taking her own life. But because of unfinished business, Marinette cannot rest in peace. She didn't get a chance for her final goodbyes and wants to finish what she started.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 205
Kudos: 1142





	1. Chapter One: The Wake

**Author's Note:**

> My very first work! Unbeta'd and will be correcting grammar and spelling errors in due time! A quick rundown of who's on whose side:
> 
> Team Lila: Alya, Ivan, Kim, Max, Nino (not his choice), and Rose  
> Team Marinette: Juleka, Chloe, Sabrina, Alix, Nathaniel, and Mylene

She was many things. She was creative. She was bright. Imaginative, caring, fierce, loving, dedicated, and warm.

Now she’s cold. Cold, silent, and gone.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s once rosy cheeks were cold and lifeless as she lied in her satin lined casket, wearing a plain white dress hemmed with lace. Delicate white gloves hid the bandages that wrapped around her wrists. If no one had known what had happened, they would assume the bluenette was simply sleeping. Oh, how so many loved ones wished that was the case.

Albeit a small wake, the funeral home was filled with big name celebrities all mourning and grieving the loss of such a young life. Jagged Stone, Rock King and Marinette’s honorary uncle, wailed as he dropped to his knees clutching the edge of the casket as his heavy pregnant wife knelt by his side and embraced him in a comforting hug. Both Penny and Jagged adored the bright warm sunshine that was Marinette and saw her as family. Clara Nightingale also attended, her depressed tear stained face a stark contrast to the bubbly ever positive personality she used to happy wear. Her heart clenched as she remembered how kind and loving her dear young friend was. Clara began to cry harder as she remembered how the young girl passed away from.

Even the Bourgeois family came to pay their respects. Chloe was visibly upset as her father held his daughter close. It took a lot of effort to be Marinette’s best friend, especially with the history she had. But Chloe proved to Ladybug and all of Paris that she was trying to be a better kinder person that deserves the title of being a member of Paris’s Miraculous Hero team.

_Remember Chloe. A Queen is not a ruler, but a leader. A Leader who stands for Justice, putting others before herself. A Queen is a Protector. I know you will uphold the title of Queen B if you choose to help others first._

And Chloe did indeed prove herself worthy. She swallowed her pride and apologized to her classmates personally. While much of the class did not forgive her for what she has done, she felt better knowing there were those who accepted her apology. She especially apologized to Sabrina for treating her as a servant than a friend and even asked if she would still like to be friends which Sabrina responded with a big loving hug. Chloe also apologized to Marinette for all of the awful things she did to her. The young heiress smiled when Marinette told her that while she wasn’t ready to forgive Chloe, she was willing to give her a chance. They began to grow closer after realizing they had more in common than meets the eye. Chloe even modeled Marinette’s designs and proudly boasted the talent and craftsmanship on social media. Marinette was also the one who helped Chloe stand up against her Arrogant mother.

The Bourgeois family sat, patiently waiting their turn to pay their respects to their Everyday Ladybug. Chloe fidget and fiddled with the pin her mother made for all mourners, her vision becoming bleary with unshed tears. She blinked when a perfectly manicured hand rested on top of her own and squeezed. She grit her teeth and let out a pain sob as her parents held their daughter, shedding tears of their own.

The Couffaine family wasn’t doing any better. Both Juleka and Luka didn’t say a single word. It wasn’t because they didn’t want to. it was more of being they couldn’t. Marinette’s death was still processing in their heads after nearly two weeks upon hearing the news. Juleka held her brother in a tight embrace as he hunched over his knees and buried his hands in his face. The shy quiet girl cried as her brother sob and ask why was she gone, why was the love of his life, the music in his soul, gone.

Juleka asked herself that same question. Marinette was so kind and understanding, she supported Juleka’s dream of modeling and had her in her very own MDC fashion show. She stood up for Juleka countless times and saw her as one of her dearest friends. She curled her lock of hair behind her ear and wiped her eyes, humming a soft tune for her brother.

For the first time in years, Luka couldn’t hear any music. He always had a knack for hearing music everywhere he went and in anyone he met. He never heard a sweeter melody than when he met Marinette 3 years ago. She was clear as a musical note and as sincere as a melody. Her tune was clear and her pitch was perfect. She was Luka’s muse, his inspiration, his one true love. They had been together for only a year and he knew the moment they shared their first kiss that she was the one who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But that dream was cut so short so fast. He couldn’t hear her song anymore. He couldn’t hear anything.

In the back of the funeral home were the Agrestes. Adrien, Nathalie, Simone, even Gabriel attended the funeral; each of them wore the light pink enamel pin over their hearts. Adrien felt guilty. He was the one who said those words. He didn’t help her when she needed it. He could have saved her if he had just stood up for what was right. But he didn’t. He was a coward. It caused both Agrestes great pain as they both knew how painful it was to lose a loved one. They gave their condolences to the Dupain-Cheng couple before resting beautifully crafted silk roses in Marinette’s casket. Adrien gave her a small kiss on her forehead. He felt like his heart was being twisted and ripped apart when he felt how cold she was. She shouldn't be this cold. She should be warm, and smiling, and alive. He wished this was a fairy tale where a kiss would awaken the sleeping maiden, but he knew this was reality. He bit his lip as he walked away. He looked around the room and was sorely disappointed when he noticed half of the class did not at least stop by to pay their respects. He regretted saying those awful words.

_“Marinette, As long as we know the truth, her lies aren't hurting anyone.”_

While everyone was crying and mourning, no one noticed another guest in the back. A guest with shoulder length blue hair and sapphire blue eyes wearing a lace hemmed white dress and delicate satin gloves.


	2. Chapter Two: My parents' everlasting love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter gets a bit more in detail of Marinette's passing. There is a portion of blood. You've been warned. Also, my apologies if this chapter felt a bit rushed. I had this idea in my head and didn't want to lose it.

The sweet smell of freshly baked bread nauseated Sabine and Tom. Their little girl was raised in this bakery. Tom always liked to joke that Marinette was bottle fed with a baguette when she was first born. Tom and Sabine were always so happy when Marinette ate the bread they worked so hard making.

It was so painful how the bakery they built and loved now caused them pain and anguish. Chocolate chip cookies, Macarons, mille-feuille, and orange madeleines were Marinette’s favorites but Tom couldn’t bring himself to make them without breaking down in tears. They gained more patrons who stopped by to give their condolences to the grieving couple which were appreciated. But it didn’t fill the gaping holes in their hearts.

After all, parents should never have to bury their children.

While the bakery was their dream come true, their biggest dream was to watch Marinette grow up and live a happy prosperous life. Graduating school, Become a famous designer, get married, and have a family of her very own with a person she loves. All of that was cut short by those children.

Tom scowled as he beat the bread dough he was kneading. Just thinking about those rotten two-timing kids made his blood boil. His little girl did so much for them without asking for anything in return and this is how they repay her kindness and generosity? By pushing her to her limit? By threatening her? Ostracizing her? Labeling her as a bully?? He could never forget that awful sight. The smell of blood still too vivid for the grieving father. Marinette was their dream come true. He and Sabine had been trying for a child for years only to find out that chances of them having a baby were very slim. But there was still that chance. They tried for years until finally it happened. They were finally blessed with a healthy baby girl with Sabine’s hair and nose and his eyes and cheeks. She was perfect in every way.

Tom smiled remembering all the wonderful times they had with Marinette. Her first words being ‘papa’, her first steps bumbling and stumbling towards his wife, her first doodles on the living room wall. How he missed his daughter’s thin arms wrapping around his big ol dad belly in a warm heartfelt hug.

He choked down a sob as he remembered seeing his daughter lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood, he remembered his wife’s horrified screams. His lungs unconsciously burned as he and Sabine ran to the closest hospital with their dying daughter in his arms. He begged the hospital staff to save his little girl but she had already died upon arrival. He fell to the floor screaming and wailing, cradling his beloved daughter in his arms breaking the hearts of everyone in the hospital waiting room. The couple returned home that night, entrusting the hospital to keep their daughter in the morgue until they could find a funeral home. Sabine guided Tom to the couch and handed him a wet towel. It hit him that his hands and apron were covered in blood. Her blood. His daughter’s blood. His little Marinette’s blood. His sweet precious little girl who he was akumatized for. It broke the proud father. He sobbed into his blood stained hands calling out to his dead daughter. Sabine clutched his arm and cried with him. The child they fought for so many years. Sabine almost died bringing Marinette to the world and now Marinette was gone. She always thought the house would be without Marinette when she left for school or to raise her own family, not when she died. Sabine sobbed even harder thinking of how empty and lonely they felt without their daughter. After the tears, they decided that Marinette’s room needed to be cleaned of that awful scene right away. They mopped and scrubbed every drop from the floor with even more tears in their eyes. The bloodied floor a gruesome reminder of what had happened mere hours ago. All was said and done when Sabine decided it was time to go to bed. Maybe a part of her wished this was nothing but a bad dream and when she woke up, Marinette would shout she was late to school. She told herself that for over a week now.

Tom was jolted out of his reverie when a small hand was placed on his arm. He looked down to see his darling wife still red eyed from tears. She was always his rock. She anchored him when he was lost in his thoughts. Tom took her hand into his flour dusted one and kissed it, smiling sadly at his wife before going back to work stocking up for the day.

Unknown to them, Marinette saw the tears and frustration. She felt so guilty watching her parents still grieving. Even now as a ghost, she felt heavy and weighed down. She never wanted to cause her parents so much pain. She watched her papa beat the bread dough and her mother count the till for the thirteenth time, clearly trying to distract herself from her own mind. Marinette wandered to the living room and sat in her spot. She remembered always sitting in the middle with her parents’ warmth surrounding her, playing video games together and watching scary tv shows and movies. She had to say goodbye to them somehow. But how could she? She was a ghost. No one could see her. But she had to try and give her loving parents the closure they desperately need.

She sat there, thinking of ways to make her presence known but how? Her mind wandered to the paranormal shows she used to always watch with her mama. Does she have enough energy to make her presence known? Does she have any energy at all? She was a ghost after all. But she had to try. She waited for the Bakery to close for the day to try. She stood by her mother as she counted the day’s income before going over to her father sweeping up the floor and cleaning the workspace. He watched the somber couple head up to their home before following them. She tried calling out to them but they couldn’t hear her. She tried to touch them but they didn’t flinch. She tried to move objects, make any kind of sound but it was no use. Tom and Sabine went to bed before Marinette made any progress. She tried to reach out to them but was suddenly distracted with her gloved hands. She pulled the gloves off to find her left wrist wrapped in bandages. She clutched her wrist in her hand and squeezed her eyes shut. She hated herself for what she did to her family. But its too late now. She had to give her parents closure.

She entered her parents room and saw they had cried themselves to sleep. Marinette sighed sadly at the sight.

“Mama, Papa. I’m sorry for what I did. I was so lost and scared and hurt by the people I once called my friends, but she still continued to hurt me. You were nothing but the best parents anyone could ask for. I’m so sorry for what I put you through. But please, please let go. I’m not in pain anymore. I am sad, but it doesnt hurt anymore. I miss your hugs and kisses so much. But I miss seeing you both happy even more. Please, its okay to be sad but please try and be happy too. I love you both so much. Goodbye.” Marinette sobbed as she kissed her mother and father goodbye. She wandered around her home for the last time when she saw the bag of flour she always tripped on. She had an idea.

The next morning Sabine told Tom of the strange dream she had. It was about Marinette begging her to be happy and that she was no longer in any pain and how she had said her final goodbye. Tom had told her that he had the same dream. When they went into the bakery, they noticed a portion of Tom’s workstation was cover in flour and something was written in it. It was Marinette’s signature and a heart with “I love you” written in it, the whole message surrounded by Marinette’s signature flowers. They thought this was some kind of prank someone pulled but noticed it was indeed her handwriting. Sabine covered her mouth in shock as Tom continued to stare. Their shared dream was a sign that Marinette was with them. With the last tears in their eyes, they started the day with renewed hope. They chose to close the bakery for the day so they could work together making Marinette’s favorite treats.

Tom made macarons, mille feiulle, chocolate chip cookies, and orange madeleines once again but instead of sadness he felt hope. Sabine stood with him as they assembled together Marinette’s favorite treats. Tom made extra special macarons in the shape and color of Marinette’s signature flower while Sabine filled them with Marinette’s favorite fillings. The Dupain-Cheng couple worked in comfortable silence as they packed every last cookie and pastry into their signature boxes. Tom and Sabine smiled at their shop’s logo, the logo their daughter designed just for them. They carried the goodies in their arms as they headed towards the cemetery.

Marinette’s grave sat on a small hill overlooking a small pond. It was a bright and sunny day which felt like Marinette was smiling down on them. Sabrine lit some incense as Tom opened the box full of Marinette’s favorites in front of her grave. The couple took a moment to pray before hugging their daughter’s tombstone. Still being unseen by them, Marinette smiled knowing her message finally crossed them and hugged her parents.

“We love you so much Marinette.” she heard her parents whisper, still choked up with tears.

“Mama, Papa, I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry if its a bit rushed! Next chapter might be of Luka or Adrien!


	3. Chapter Three: Turquoise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT!!! This chapter is a little bit of a Songfic and I HIGHLY recommend you listen to this song as it was the inspiration behind this chapter! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WuWTWPPtLtM because once you listen to the lyrics, you'll know this is straight up a Lukanette song!! 
> 
> Fun fact: The reason why I retitled the song in this chapter is because Fish is actually a love song to the artist's husband whose last name is Fisher! When I heard this song, I imagined Marinette making a love song for Luka!
> 
> Also I made myself cry writing this, I hope yall are happy with that info!

For weeks, Juleka didn’t hear any of the beautiful music her brother made. All she heard were a single guitar string being plucked over and over again. Luka’s her big bro and her best friend. He used to be so peaceful and creative, but now he’s just the empty shell of the person he used to be. Even with the therapy sessions and the medication, Luka was just empty. He couldn’t eat, he barely slept thanks to the nightmares, he was just withering away.

A part of Juleka wished Luka never met Marinette and vice versa because it was killing her to see her supportive big brother to be so emotionless. But at the same time she was happy that they were together. He was so happy with Marinette, happier than she had ever seen her brother. His smile was always brighter with her around and his music was all the more beautiful. But now he just sat there on his bed, mindlessly plucking a note on his guitar. The guitar Marinette bought for him using money from her commissions. The guitar she hand painted for weeks. She even used one of her many favors to get her Uncle Jagged to sign, wishing the cute couple happiness and success. The guitar was the only anniversary gift she gave to him, celebrating their first year as a couple. Juleka remembered being so careful he was with it as if it was made of glass. He was almost too afraid to play it because he was afraid of any knick or scratch it would get. To Luka, it was the greatest gift in the world. It was worth more than all the money in the world. It was a gift from a goddess. His goddess. His muse. His soulmate.

Juleka sighed as she gently nudged her brother, “Hey, um, I’m gonna head out now. Do….do you want me to get you anything while I’m out?”, Juleka asked softly but Luka didn’t budge nor respond. He just continued to stare at nothing and pluck that note. Juleka sighed in defeat before heading out the door, leaving her brother alone with his thoughts.

For the first time in years, Luka couldn't hear any music. Everything was both too quiet and too loud at the same time. He heard nothing but ear grating static and the deafening beat of his heart. For the first time in his life, he hated music. Not even when his father, the best guitar teacher in the world, passed away did Luka hate music. But when Marinette passed away, so did the music he loved making. His heart twisted itself into an awful knot. The kind where the more you try and untangle it the worse it gets and you have to cut in as a last resort. He wished he could cut out his heart, maybe then it would stop hurting. But the memory was too fresh in his mind. How she lied there unmoving, how cold her body was, how he found out…

He went to the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery after that fateful day. Dressed in a turquoise dress shirt and black suit pants, his hands carrying a large nosegay of Red, Lavender, and Pink roses with white camellias. Her favorite flowers. He was going to surprise her with a lovely dinner date and a romantic stroll through Roseraie du Val-de-Marne. He opened the door to the bakery and the smile was immediately wiped from his face.

It was so loud. It was like a melody neglected and out of tune. Like having a fear of thunder and heavy rain. Everything sounded like death and sadness. He looked and saw Sabine, Marinette’s mother, head down and counting the till. He cleared his throat and introduced himself to her. Normally, calling himself Marinette’s boyfriend gave him great pride and joy; but right now he was hesitant and scared. His gut told him something was off, something bad. He hated how his gut was right. Sabine raised her head and Luka immediately saw sorrowful tears streaming down the older woman’s face. Her face twisted in grief before dropping to her knees and letting out a wail even a Banshee would fear. Startled, Luka rushed to her side and asked what was wrong. Tom came out from the back after hearing his wife’s heartbreaking shriek. He saw Luka and immediately recognized him as the boy from Marinette’s pictures.

Luka heard something similar to glass shattering. It took him a moment that the sound was his heart. He felt his heart stop. He suddenly felt so cold and sick to his stomach. His throat tightened and his knees became weak.

Just yesterday, Marinette took her own life.

Luka stared wide eyed at nothing, not even realizing he was crying. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to move. It just hurt. Everything hurt. He didn’t notice he was pulled into Sabine and Tom’s sorrowful embrace. He didn’t notice them apologizing to him. Luka didn’t see anything other than the nosegay he dropped. He remembered why he chose those flowers.

Marinette had many hobbies. One in particular was the language of flowers. Their first date was going to the Jardin des Plantes where Luka first learned of Marinette’s hobby. They strolled through the garden, Marinette pointing out what each flower means and what flowers went to create a beautiful bouquet. They took hundreds of photos together that day. She even used a photobooth app on her phone to decorate her favorite ones before sending them to him.

Luka stared at the fallen bouquet as he realized he unconsciously spoke his feelings through the flowers.

Red roses for Passion.

White roses for Sweetness and Innocence.

Lavender Roses for Love at First Sight.

White Camellias for Admiration.

He truly, madly, deeply was in love with Marinette. They had only been together for a little over a year and yet he wanted to stand by her side always and forever. He wanted to achieve their dreams together, have a family together, always and forever hold each other’s hands and share sweet kisses together. He wanted them to be together and forever. He _promised_ her that they would be together and forever.

Luka escaped the couple’s embrace before picking up the bouquet and asked if he could take these to Marinette’s room. He was strangely calm wit his request. A request Tom and Sabine allowed and guided him to the staircase that led up to her room. His heartbeat deafening his ears for every step he took. He opened the hatch to her room and gently placed the bouquet on her bed. The same bed they would sit where Luka would play his guitar for Marinette and she in turn sang softly. He remembered their movie nights where they would wear Snake and Ladybug onesies and watch their favorite movies and shows while snacking on the Bakery leftovers. Marinette quickly learned that while they deeply loved each other, she would fight him over the last orange madeleine. They would laugh and share the last madeleine and Marinette would kiss him sweetly, pretending to get the very last crumb. But they both knew Marinette just wanted to kiss the man of her dreams. Those beautiful nights just enjoying each other’s company flooded Luka’s mind as he let out a grief struck scream. Loss, Love, Anger, Sorrow, it unleashed itself in a long heartbreaking scream like a bat out of hell.

Luka was gasping for air after the outburst. He tried desperately to calm himself down but to no avail. He clutched his chest in agony, the hole in his heart was growing larger by the second. He collected himself before standing up, noticing the Ladybug and Viperion plush doll leaning onto one another on her desk. He smiled so sadly as he laid a kiss onto the doll before leaving the room and its memories. He bid the Dupain-Cheng couple goodbye which they returned with a big hug.

He returned home, much to his mother’s confusion. With an unsettling calm, he told her what happened. Anarka said nothing but held her eldest child in her arms, fully understanding what it felt to lose the love of your life.

Luka felt a sharp pain in his finger which snapped him out of his memories. He looked down to see the guitar sting he was plucking snapped and cut his finger. The sickening red only reminding him of how his wonderful girlfriend die. It felt like the guitar string represented his mental state and with an angry shout he threw his beloved guitar on the floor. He immediately regretted the action and quickly shot up to inspect the guitar for any damage. Relieved that there wasn’t even any superficial damage on it, he held the guitar close to his chest and sobbed.

“I’m sorry, Marinette. I’m so, so sorry. I’m sorry. I love you so much. I miss you. Please come back to me. Please. Please come back.” Luka apologized to the guitar through his tears and let out hicupping sobs.

She stood there, watching her dearest one break down like this. She regret leaving so much. Marinette felt so useless and stupid for what she did. She hurt her loving parents and now she is hurting her darling boyfriend. Luka was nothing but loving, supportive, and could easily bring a smile to her face. But she felt so weak. She let that monster’s lies finally get to her. She was still angry at herself. But being angry won’t take away her pain. It won’t take away Luka’s pain. She had to do something. She noticed his laptop was still open and she hoped this worked.

She found the video she had made for Luka when she was still alive. She _really_ hoped this works. She hovered her finger over the play button, praying over and over again, and hit play.

“Is this thing on?” Luka snapped to attention as he heard her voice, still clear as a musical note and sincere as a melody. He looked around to find where her voice was coming from and saw it was his laptop playing a video.

The video was of Marinette! His Marinette. He smiled sadly as she fiddled with the already recording camera before settling down on her bed with his guitar she gave to him sitting on her lap.

“Hi Luka! I think I finally got it! You always tell me you have a song for me, but now I have a song for you. All of my feeling about you are in this song. I hope you like it!” Marinette waved as she quickly tuned the guitar and adjusted her grip on the guitar before taking a deep breath and let her fingers glide across the strings.

_So this is it. My search is over. You filled a void I wasn’t aware of. Every wrong door and its wrong exits. I finally accept it, cuz it led me to you._

_My Heart’s home is you. The fiction I dreamt of is finally reality with you. And you make me so happy that I’m scared to move. Honey I love, love you._

_So this is love, I must not have known it. I don’t know what right I’ve done to deserve this. So let’s get married tomorrow cuz I can’t stop trembling. I’ve done enough waiting, Wanna be there with you._

_Whoa-oh-oh My Heart’s home is you. The fiction I’ve dreamt of is finally reality is with you. And you make me so happy that I’m scared to move. Honey I love, love you._

_Honey I love, loooooooove you._

Fresh tears filled his eyes as Marinette finished her song. But they didn’t hurt. They weren’t tears of sorrow or pain, but of love and happiness. She wrote a song for her music loving boyfriend. She conveyed all of her feelings into a four and a half minute song. She was happy singing it. He laughed through the tears as he watched the rest of the video.

“So yeah! Um, I-I hope you like it. Hopefully by the time I give you the video, you’ll have the guitar I played the song on. And yeah! I wanted to surprise you so I asked Uncle Jagged to give me guitar lessons just for this! I don’t know how you do it Luka but I’m glad I did! Happy Anniversary Luka. I love you with all my heart and soul and then some, Luka Couffaine. We’ll be together and forever, my dear Viperion.” Marinette smiled so warm and sweetly before the video ended. Luka sniffled as he wiped away the tears replaying the last few seconds of the video.

“I love you Luka with all my heart and then some, Luka Couffaine. We’ll be together and forever, my dear Viperion.”

Luka made sure to back up the file in every way he could and noticed the title of the video.

_Turquoise_

Luka smiled at the title. Turquoise. The color of his hair and the color of his soul, as Marinette once told him.

_Turquoise is usually_ _associated with wisdom, creativity, tranquility, love, patience, and loyalty. I think the color fits you to a tee!_

Luka set the laptop on his bed and picked up his guitar before hitting play once again, this time singing and playing along. The cords were simple to follow along and it felt like he was playing right along side with her.

Marinette smiled when Luka began playing her song on his guitar. She settled next to him just like she did when she was alive, snuggled close to his chest and resting her head on his shoulder. Even if he couldn’t hear her, she sang along too and placed a hand over his heart. Even if she couldn’t hear her own heartbeat again, she could feel his. It was beating strong and even, a rhythm that has lulled her to sleep many times. 

“Honey I love, love you”. The couple sang together one last time.

******Bonus epilogue**** **

Its been six years since her passing, and yet It was so bright every time he came to visit her no matter what time of the year it was. He wished he had more time to visit her but with being on tour with Jagged and becoming the next Rock King, he hadn't had much time to himself. He was only able to visit Marinette once or twice a year. He decided to release _Turquoise_ as his Single debut, and it became an instant hit. When Marinette sang the song, it moved your heart to tears. But when Luka sang it, it was raw. Just like Marinette, Luka put all of his love and emotions into the song and moved the public so much that even Bob Roth refused to steal it. Every time Luka sang _Turquoise_ , he always closed his eyes and only saw Marinette smiling at him. After all, it was their song. He smiled at the hug worn tombstone that overlook a pond. He laughed as he saw cute little ducklings and could already hear Marinette cooing at them. He noticed that her parents had already visited as he saw the incense burning in a bowl of rice and a box of baked good her father made. He shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her tombstone as if trying to keep her warm. He laid the nosegay bouquet and card next to the box of goodies. red, white, and lavender roses with white camellias. Her favorite flowers. He gave a small prayer before sitting down and placing his guitar on his lap.

“Hi honeybug, sorry I haven’t visited you in a while. Things have been crazy. You weren't kidding when you said Jagged was crazy. You would think a father of three boys would finally settle down but he’s still as wild as ever if not more. Poor Penny. Oh! Jagged and Penny are expecting another baby. Its gonna be a baby girl. They already chose a name. They wanna name her after you. They even asked Sabine and Tom if its okay. I think your parents are pretty happy by the way your dad nearly crushed Jagged in that infamous bear hug of his. _Turquoise_ is still the number one song on the list even though its been six years. Everyone always thinks I wrote that song and every time I have to remind them it was made by you. I guess you can say it was our Magnum Opus. I hope you don’t mind, but Juleka wants to use that song for her first dance with Rose at their wedding. Its about time they finally got married. While Juleka is still sad that she wont wear an MDC original, she still has the flower brooch you made for her 16th birthday. She plans on theming her entire dress around that brooch.” Luka caught Marinette up to speed with what’s been happening over the year before playing _Turquoise_ for her like he does every year.

Even if he couldn’t see her. Marinette sat on top of her tombstone, swinging her legs and singing along to _Turquoise_. It was getting close to sunset when Luka decided it was time to go. Marinette hopped off her tombstone and watched Luka kiss her tombstone before heading off. She looked at the flowers and card. Each year he gives her a card but this one was different.

The card was addressed to a Mrs. Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Couffaine. She looked at the bouquet and saw a beautifully crafted rose gold wedding band with diamond navette inlaid leaves decorating the vine like shape wrapping of the ring. The vinework cross underneath a beautiful oval cut moonstone. Marinette smiled at the ring and bid her goodbyes to her beloved Mr. Luka Dupain-Cheng-Couffaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wondering what Marinette's wedding ring looks like: https://www.etsy.com/listing/536996650/rose-gold-engagement-ring-vintage?ref=shop_home_feat_3&pro=1&frs=1
> 
> Its pretty clear Im a huge Lukanette shipper considering this chapter is almost as long as the last two chapters combined. 
> 
> Several of my readers have been wanting Adrien's chapter to be a punishment and all i can say for now is that is for me to know and for you to find out....in about 2 more chapters.


	4. Chapter Four: I didn't do anything part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is gonna be in multiple parts. Its going to focus on Adrien and how he is deflecting the fact that he was one of the reasons why Marinette died. But Denial is long and deep and this boy just doesn't learn. This is a hecking long chapter so sit back, grab some popcorn and tissues and check your blood pressure cuz we about to get SA L T Y
> 
> We're also going to meet a couple new Heroes!
> 
> AndChloeBourgeoisdeservesredemptionandIwilltakethatwithmetomygravejusttryandripitoutofmycolddeadhands

“Adrien no! No no no! What is the matter, huh? You look like you ate too much of mama’s spaghetti!” The photographer huffed. Adrien didn’t care though. His heart wasn’t in the work. Maybe it would have been different if he was wearing Marinette’s work. He would definitely feel better if she was here right now. He missed her a lot. She was so cute when she stuttered. Or the way she said his name. He really wanted to ask her out but Luka got to her first.

He was indeed jealous of Luka, he was free to live the life his way and had the most wonderful girl by his side. He would watch as Marinette sprinted to her boyfriend who had patiently waited for her to get out of class for their lunch break. He didn’t mean to follow them when they went out for lunch, he just wanted to make sure Marinette was okay. You can never trust those rock n roll types. He hid in plain site as he eavesdropped in on their conversation. It was always talking about their designs and songs and they constantly complimented and praised each other, sharing “I love you”s and sweet kisses. That should be me in Luka’s place. Marinette should be saying those sweet words to him, not to Luka Coffaine. Adrien sighed in frustrated defeat.

“At least I have Ladybug, right?” Adrien mumbled to himself as he struck another pose and was blinded by the camera’s flash. After the photo shoot, it was fencing lessons. Just like the photo shoot, fencing lessons were a bust.

“Adrien, what is wrong with you?” Kagami asked as she pulled her mask off her face and extended her hand to help Adrien up, “So far I’ve beaten you six to nothing.”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. Should he tell Kagami? He took a deep breath and remembered Marinette’s words.

_Adrien, its okay to talk to your friends about whatever is bothering you. Friends will always be there to support you._

“Kagami?” Adrien started.

“Yes, Adrien?” Kagami replied before taking a swig of water.

“What would you do….if a friend caught another friend lying….and you knew the truth….but didn’t say anything because those lies weren’t hurting anyone?” Adrien asked slowly. He looked to Kagami who was deep in thought contemplating her answer. She sighed and set the water bottle down.

“I wouldn’t call myself their friend. In fact, I would be ashamed to call myself their friend.” Kagami stated bluntly. Her answer threw off Adrien and made him fumble with his own water bottle.

“W..what do you mean?” Adrien asked, instantly regretting asking the Ice Queen his question. Kagami gave him a cold glare before taking a deep breath, clearly she knew something.

“This is about Lila and Marinette, isn’t it?” Kagami looked him dead in his eyes, and judging by his flinch, she didn’t need a verbal answer.

“Look Adrien. Lies ****hurt****. They may not hurt you or the person next to you, but they hurt. Lies….Lies betray trust. They take that trust and trample on it, disregarding the person who put their faith in. It was lies that took Marinette from us….from Luka, from her parents, from Chloe…….from me…” Kagami answered fiercely before its fizzled down to sadness. Adrien looked at his friend and reached out a hand to place on her shoulder in comfort, but Kagami slapped his hand away harshly. Her eyes burned with unshed tears and for the second time, Adrien felt guilty.

“Adrien….did you know?” Kagami asked, “did you know about Lila and her lies?”

Adrien had the nerve to look ashamed before nodding his head, not trusting his voice for he feared he would cry. Out of nowhere, a loud slap was heard through the courtyard turning the heads of the other fencing students towards the sound. Adrien’s face was turned to the side as a blooming heat spread across his cheek. He touched his burning cheek as he looked at Kagami, her hand still in the air after her slap and tears brimming in her eyes.

“you _murderer_ …” Kagami snarled before turning on her heel and walked away towards the dressing room, clearly done with her lesson for the day. Adrien could only stand there. The wind was knocked out of him. He felt his blood run cold. His heart thundering in his ears.

“Did…..Did I really kill her? Did I kill Marinette?” Adrien asked himself, unaware of the tears falling down his cheeks.

_“Yesssss…..Yesss you did….”_

Adrien whipped around when he heard that voice but saw no one. He shook his head and gathered his belongings. He, too, decided enough was enough for the day. He sat in the car and thought about Kagami’s words.

_Lies betray Trust._

_It was lies that took Marinette from us…._

_You murderer….._

Adrien shook his head. He wasn’t a murderer, he was just trying to keep the peace. If Lila was exposed, that meant she would be akumatized again! The rest of the car ride was silent, he was desperately trying to distract him with anything. But Kagami’s words still rang in his head like air raid sirens. When he walked through his front door, he saw his father looking rather cross.

“Adrien. Why are you not at your fencing lessons? And what happened to your cheek?” Adrien flinched at the tone of his father’s voice.

“I-I wasn’t feeling too good and I just need some time alone. Please father?” Adrien begged. Gabriel took a deep breathe and let his features soften. He approached his son and gave him a hug, something Adrien wasn’t expecting.

“Adrien. I know what it’s like to lose someone you hold dear in your heart. Please do not be like me and cling to the past.” Gabriel gave his son that piece of advice before walking into his office.

Adrien wasn’t expecting understanding and sympathy from his father. But its like he said, his father understood what it felt like to lose someone you love. Or maybe it was because Gabriel was also mourning Marinette. She did show great promise and talent. He had overheard his father mentioning that he wanted Marinette to work with him and be a member of the Agreste Fashion empire. Whatever the reason, Adrien was grateful he was given the rest of the day off from his after school stuff. He changed out of his day clothes into some loungewear before flopping onto his bed, laying his forearm over his eyes in a futile attempt to suppress his tears.

“Dragon Lady’s right, you know.” Plagg mumbled as he stuffed his face with more cheese.

“What did you say?!” Adrien snapped at his kwami. How dare this _thing_ accuse him of being a murderer! He didn’t kill Marinette, Marinette killed herself! His hands were clean!

“I mean, That dragon lady was right about the lies. Lies can break people, kid. Backstabbing, sabotage, betrayal. All start with lies. Marinette trusted you. You were her confidant. At least for a little while. Im glad she got over her crush on you!” Plagg stated in a matter of fact tone, not seeing nor caring about his Chosen’s reaction.

“But I didn’t kill her!” Adrien shouted back. He was no murderer.

“Never said you were, kid. Sounds to me you think you’re her murderer.” Plagg shrugged. Great, first Kagami, now Plagg. Who’s next? Ladybug?

“No, Kagami called me a murderer. She called me Marinette’s murderer! I didn’t do anything!” Plagg could only roll his eyes at the little tantrum his Chosen was throwing. And he thought this kid couldn’t be any denser.

“Exactly. You didn’t do anything. You didn’t stand up for Marinette back in college when Lila claimed Marinette pushed her down the stairs when you SAW Lila run down the stairs and sat in the ground acting like she was hurt. You didn’t do anything when Alya slapped her ‘best friend’ for stealing Lila’s lunch. You didn’t do anything when Kim shoved her into the school’s pool, leaving the poor shivering kid nothing dry to wear. You did nothing when Marinette looked to you for help when the class ganged up on her. You just turned the other cheek. Thats all you ever did was turn the other cheek. You claim to be Marinette’s friend…”

“I AM!!” Adrien interrupted the Kwami of Destruction before silencing himself after seeing the vicious look on Plagg’s face.

“Do not ever interrupt me like that again, child.” Plagg snarled, his voice deepening when he called Adrien a child, “As I was saying. You claim to be Marinette’s friend but you didn’t act like one. Being friends is a relationship of give and take. Think of all the times Marinette helped you, she helped you come out of your shell and gave you a taste of the freedom you so desperately longed for. And this is how you repay her?By not even checking up on her when you knew she needed a friend? No ‘Hey Marinette, I’m here for you’, or ‘Marinette, lets go do something fun! We can always turn a bad day good with the right company!’, you never even asked how she was doing. Some friend you are.” Plagg huffed and swallowed the last piece of camembert before deciding the lecture he gave wore him out and was ready for a long night’s sleep. But Adrien thought otherwise.

“Plagg, Claws out!”

Cat Noir jumped from rooftop to rooftop, desperately trying to ease his mind. But it didn’t work. Everywhere he went, it reminded him of Marinette. He saw her balcony, her school, the shops she frequented. It made his heart hurt more before deciding to land on a rooftop across the street from her parents’ bakery and home. He was able to see into the window. He saw Sabine crying into some black fabric while Tom held and comforted his distraught wife. It was probably Marinette’s jacket she wore all throughout College.

“Well well, look what the Chaton dragged in.” Cat noir perked at the sound of someone’s voice.

“LADYBUG!” Chat Noir exclaimed happily only to be met with disappointment and confusion. It was indeed Ladybug, but at the same time now. Instead of Short dark blue pigtails, hers were much longer. She did have Ladybug’s signature red and black pattern, but her lower half was mostly black with a red stripe along each side of her thighs and matching gloves. Red and black spot patterned boots reached her mid thigh as she stepped towards Chat Noir. Her scowling face was covered with a mask styled similar to a yin and yang symbol, only the white was replaced with red. And she wore….

“Who are you? And why do you have Ladybug’s miraculous?!” Chat Noir demanded and pointed at the fake Ladybug.

“First of all, you mangy stray, I AM Ladybug. More specifically the new holder of the Ladybug Miraculous.” The new Ladybug placed a hand dramatically on her chest and gave the Black Cat hero a snide attitude.

“Secondly my name is Lady Coccineus or Lady Cocci for short.” Chat Noir couldn’t believe his ears. There's no way Ladybug would retire without telling him. Why did she choose this cheeky brat to take on her prestigious mantle? Where is Ladybug.

“Clearly, you got a lot of questions. Let me answer some before you pass out from that single brain cell of your short circuiting. Ladybug knew her time as Paris’s hero was coming to an end. All of the akumas, all of her false friends,even you. You all were wearing her down. Physically she was at her peak, but mentally….mentally she couldn’t continue. She entrusted me to be the new Holder of the Ladybug Miraculous. But recently….she couldn’t take it anymore. She passed away a few weeks ago. Probably from the pressure and stress she had to endure.” Lady Coccineus explained. Chat Noir couldn’t believe it. Ladybug wasn’t dead. She couldn’t be dead! She was Ladybug! Paris’s number one hero! So why…..why….

“Why you?” Chat noir squeaked. Lady Coccineus was tempted to give the Cat a biting response but she saw the look in his eyes and pitied him.

“Because she trusts her.”Both Lady Coccineus and Chat turned to find another hero amongst their mix. This time it was the Bee Miraculous Holder.

“Wait who are you?” Chat asked. The Bee hero’s costume looked familiar but her costume looked to have articulated plates of thin armor, she had a fluffy collar around her neck, and her head was covered with a helmet. The Bee Hero removed her helmet to reveal a blonde ponytail and sky blue eyes.

“C-Chloe???” Chat asked. Queen B rolled her eyes at the dumb cat. What Ladybug ever saw in him, she would never understand.

“That’s Queen B to you. I could call you by your name but that would be stooping to your level and as far as we’re concerned, I’m leagues above you!” Queen B flipped her hair and huffed. Something snapped in Chat Noir.

“Are you kidding me!? You’re kidding me right?! How are you better than me!? I stood by Ladybug! Every akuma, Every battle! I was there with her by her side! I’m her sidekick! Her partner! Her…” Chat yelled with angry tears in his eyes. Queen B quickly interrupted her.

“Murderer.” There was that awful word again. That word stunned him to his core. Why was everyone calling him that. Chat shut his mouth trying to process what Queen B had said before Lady Coccineus clapped her hands.

“Look, Chat Noir. Yes, you were Ladybug’s partner and you did stick by her side. But she also told me of how she dealt with your unwanted affection towards her. You kept pressuring her to reveal her civilian identity without even offering to reveal your own. Has it ever once crossed your mind that she could be already in a relationship? Or maybe she isn't into men. Or maybe she isn't into dating at all. There's a reason we have secret Identities. There are people willing to exploit that information and use it against us. And why are you so obsessed with her identity? What if she isn’t what you thought she was? Why are you acting like she owed you anything?” Lady Coccineus explained, placing a hand on Chat’s shoulder in comfort and to ground him.

“But what about Chloe!? She revealed to all of Paris who she was! She was even akumatized three times!!! I didn’t think Ladybug was stupid as to let you keep your…” Chat shifted the blame onto Queen B who in return slapped the Black Cat hero hard across the face. The same cheek Kagami slapped him earlier.

“YES! I did reveal myself without being aware of the consequences! I did become akumatized three times! But unlike you, I’m willing to learn from my mistakes. I was young and spoiled and down right rotten three years ago! I disregarded everyone because I was and still am connected to wealth and power! But Ladybug opened my eyes! She gave me a second chance and I refuse to let her down! I'm not doing this for fame or glory anymore. I'm doing this for my father, my mother, for Ladybug, and above all for my best friend Marinette! I'm doing what is right by protecting the hive that is Paris because I am their Queen B!!! How dare you insult Ladybug like that! After everything she did for us? For Paris? So much for being her friend and Partner! What kind of friend insults their friends like that, you….you….YOU MURDERER!!!” Queen B shouted at Chat until she was red in the face and her blue eyes filled with tears.

Chat tried to speak but was faced with Lady Coccineus’s open palm to his face, stopping him in his tracks as she went to comfort her fellow Hero.

“Queen B isn't the same as before, Chat Noir. During our missions, she remains completely silent so no one can recognize her voice. She wears a helmet to conceal her face as well as protect her Miraculous hair comb. She’s even let herself become bait so that I can have a few seconds to use my Lucky Charm even though she knows of the risks. She doesn't care if people bad mouth her, so long as the people are safe, she’s content with that. For all intents and purposes, no one knows Chloe is still the holder of the Bee miraculous. People think she’s been benched. She’s been doing very well compared to what she used to be like. And you know how much she looked up to Ladybug, insulting her like that is immature.” Lady Coccineus chastised Chat as she shushed Queen B’s sobs.

“Immature!? She’s the one who called me a Murderer!” Chat pointed his finger once again at the crying hero.

“Because you did.” Queen B cried out, “Ladybug was my best friend! Ladybug was…..was Marinette Dupain-Cheng!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, first Cliffhanger.
> 
> So a little info about Lady Coccineus and her name's meaning. Coccineus is Latin for Scarlet and coccineus is a part of the taxonomy family name for Ladybugs which is Coccinellidae. I chose Lady not because of Ladybugs, but the British term for them which is Ladybird. SCIENCE!! Also Lady Coccineus is a mix between Bridgette from the Ladybug PV and the most common adaptation i have seen for Adult Ladybug but i thought it would be fun to have her be a little cheeky.
> 
> Next chapter will focus on Chloe and Kagami and fight me I ship them as a romantic couple.


	5. Chapter Five: Colorful Gowns and Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit fluffier than the others because Chloegami is a really freaking cute pairing.
> 
> Kagami and Chloe are still grieving the loss of their best friend. Chloe finds that patrolling Paris helps clear her head where as Kagami prefers scrapbooking to preserve her most cherished memories.
> 
> And yes, Chloe is aware of Chat Noir's identity, but again Adrien doesn't know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter mentions gowns Marinette has made and to give a visual here are the dresses.
> 
> Chloe's Dress: https://cdn77.gemgrace.com/33508-thickbox_default/dreamy-yellow-flower-ballgown-quinceanera-dress-2019-with-off-shoulder.jpg
> 
> Sabrina's Dress: https://dtkp6g0samjql.cloudfront.net/uploads/photo/file/14835898/gallery_hero_ce1bbb03-bd2e-4b31-935a-4449862eb773.jpg
> 
> Kagami's Dress: https://assets10.modaoperandi.com/images/products/654676/252557/b/large_marchesa-white-floral-embroidered-gown.jpg?_v=1546976461
> 
> Marinette's Dress: https://img.veaul.com/product/aad094976112805d8d47524363b9f38f/flower-fairy-candy-pink-prom-dresses-2020-ball-gown-off-the-shoulder-pearl-rhinestone-appliques-lace-flower-1-2-sleeves-backless-floor-length-long-formal-dresses-800x800.jpg

Kagami sat on the king sized bed looking through the photos she cherished the most. She couldn’t help but smile at the fond memories that flooded her mind. Each photo had Marinette in it or at the very least had her influence in them. She picked up one photo in particular.

It was her, Chloe, Sabrina, and Marinette. They were all dressed in dazzling gowns and their hair elegantly styled. Luka graciously took the photo of the four bffs. It was during the Spring gala last year, the same year Kagami told Marinette in confidence that she was in love with Chloe and wanted to ask her out to the gala. Marinette became her wingwoman and did her best to gently nudge Kagami into asking Chloe out. Kagami could never forget how happy she was when Chloe bounced in place screaming yes. She never forgot how Marinette offered to make their dresses. Kagami chuckled remembering how feral Marinette was to make the dresses. And how the three of them desperately tried to stop the budding designer. But being Marinette, she was brimming with ideas and determination. She suggested a theme for the group so they could match and in her words, unstoppable. She remembered Chloe being enthusiastic of the idea.

“Brilliant! Utterly Brilliant!” Chloe had boasted.

Marinette made each dress tailored to enhance each person’s tastes. She wore the bandages on her fingers as medals of honor for the war she tackled by herself. It was her against time. And Marinette Dupain-Cheng came, saw, and conquered the war.

For Chloe, she designed a floor length gown with a full yellow organza overlay skirt and a soft white organza underlay skirt so with every movement, the colors would shift and move like a living painting. Her bodice was an off the shoulder neckline and fully embellished with white apple blossom flowers and pink branches. The flowers wrapped around just under her shoulders and the blossoms hugging Chloe’s trim waist and hips. It was both simplistic and extravagant to say the least. Knowing how much Chloe loved her accessories, she purposely made the gown simpler to show off her favorite jewelry.

For Sabrina, Marinette thought she would look beautiful in lilac and lavender. Sabrina’s gown was a floor length lilac tulle skirt, it was simple, but it looked like a soft light purple cloud with every step. Her bodice was one with a sweetheart neckline. Purple roses decorated the bosom more roses and vines cascading down her hips in into the skirt. The waist was decorated with corset boning and silver beading. It drew attention to Sabrina’s petit waist and the vines and leaves matched perfectly with her eyes.

Kagami’s gown was something she never thought in a million years of owning. It was a circle skirt dress with a punching neckline. The skirt had no support underneath so it was lighter and flowier. The thin white chiffon was layered several times over to add some opaqueness. The gown was decorated with with various shades of red camellias from her shoulders to her knees. A thin red ribbon belt hugged the waist while adding some volume to the hips. And as requested, Marinette added long sheer sleeves that puffed out at the cuffs, more camellias decorated the cuffs and puffed chiffon. It was all tied together with sparkling silver and light gold embroidery. When she asked Marinette why this style of dress, she was shocked to see how observant her first true friend was. Marinette explained that Kagami walked with authoritative elegance. She always held her head high, shoulders back. The skirt would billow and dance as she moved and her posture would show the embellishments in clear view.

Marinette’s own dress was a soft powder pink in color. It was a full skirt, much like Chloe’s and she sewn each individual satin cherry blossom onto the skirt and embroidered the silver leaves along the hem of her organza overlay. She also added a few rhinestone flowers to the skirt. The bodice was again similar to Chloe’s in terms of neckline and several dozen cherry blossoms were decorated onto the bosom and cradled with pink and silver pearl beading and embroidery. She added sheer quarter sleeves to her bodice.

Each and every dress was embroidered with Marinette’s signature hidden in the flowers. To say they were grateful for Marinette’s hard work was an understatement. Chloe was so amazed with the work Marinette did, she practically dragged her mother to Marinette’s home to show her in person. Audrey Bourgeois was a woman who is not easily impressed. But for a 16 year old Lycee student to not only design but to actually replicate her designs exactly all in the span of 4 months was a feat not even her most experienced seamstresses could do. Each seam was beautifully pressed, some were almost invisible. The embellishment alone would have fashion brands racing to get to Marinette first. Audrey was indeed impressed and asked Marinette how much each dress cost as she would be more than proud to pay for them for her daughter and her friends. When Marinette refused any payment, Audrey huffed and signed a check for 4500 euro. Before Marinette could refuse and give the money back, Audrey snapped her fingers.

“Marinette. Just because they are for friends, doesn't mean they should get them for free. Especially something that clearly belongs on a runway during New York Fashion Week! You spent four months making four beautifully embellished gowns using standard quality material and a lot of it! It would be utterly ridiculous if you refused this money! If you want to be a world famous designer, you have to understand the business aspects of it too! Trust me, sweetie, once you’re done with school, I will teach you everything you ought to know about the fashion world.” Audrey smiled and handed Marinette the check. She hesitantly took the check from the Style queen herself and graciously thanked her for her patronage. Audrey chuckled at the humility this talented young lady had. Audrey then offered to take the gowns with her back to the hotel where they would be kept in her own personal closet for safe keeping.

The night of the Spring Gala was here and everyone in every school in the district was attending. The quartet had arrived when the gala was in full swing, all eyes were on the beautiful flower goddesses as they arrived laughing and having the time of their lives. They twirled and danced and basked in the numerous compliments they received on their gowns. Chloe and Sabrina were the loudest with their praise towards Marinette’s work where as the designer hid behind the Japanese fencer who rolled her eyes at how humble Marinette was being.

Not even Lila and Alya’s jealous glares and venomous words could ruin their night. Luka had suggested taking a photo for the girls and they all agreed. They squeezed together cheek to cheek. Chloe, Sabrina, and Kagami all had the same idea and as Luka counted down backwards to 1, the three of them shouted “Mari!” and the flash of the camera captured that moment beautifully.

Even after the gala, the quartet all kept their dresses in heavy duty garment bags to protect the works of art. And each of them prayed the gowns still fit as they would all love to wear them again. At least….most of them would wear them again. After Marinette passed away, her parents gave Audrey the pink gown their daughter loved. Audrey humbled herself and took the gown in silence. She promised the Dupain-Cheng couple that she would never sell the dress nor show it on the runway in fear that someone would steal their daughter’s creative genius. But the couple insisted it be shown to the world. To show the world the true brilliant talent this young lady had. Audrey thanked the couple and insisted they come to the show when she would debut the gown.

Kagami didn’t even notice she was crying until a hand gently brushed her tears away. She looked up to see the yellow and black clad superhero and the love of her life, Chloe Bourgeois. Kagami took Chloe’s hand and pulled her down to sit with her on the bed. She gently removed the helmet from her girlfriend’s head and kissed Chloe’s tears away.

“Pollen, Buzz off.” Chloe whispered softly. Her armored suit disappeared leaving Chloe in her civilian clothes. Chloe stood up to grab her kwami a treat before returning to her bed where her girlfriend and kwami waited patiently for their Queen’s return. Chloe smiled at Pollen before presenting her with her favorite sweet, a piece of blackberry pate de fruit. Pollen loved all sorts of sticky sweets, but the pate de fruit from the Dupain-Cheng’s shop were always the best. Chloe sat in front of Kagami and buried her head in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. Out of all of the people she personally knew, Kagami was the only one who knew of Chloe’s redemption and supported her all the way. Occasionally she would help as Ruyuko, but with Hawkmoth lying extremely low, she didn’t have to worry about it. Although she did miss going on patrol with her sweetheart.

“What did I ever see in him, sweetie?” Chloe asked, but the question was muffled.

“What was that, Queenie?” Kagami asked as she pulled Chloe off her and held her face in her hands.

“What did I ever see in him, sweetie?” Chloe grumbled.

“You mean what did we ever see in him?” Kagami chuckled reminiscing over how Marinette, Chloe, and Kagami all had crushes on Adrien. Thankfully that was all it was, a childish crush.

“Adrien is so….so…” Chloe struggled to find the words that best describes her frustration with the dumb boy.

“Spineless? Weak? Utterly ridiculous?” Kagami chuckled, raising a smile on her girlfriend’s face.

“Stupid. He’s an idiot, a goddamn idiot! Not only did he hurt her, but he denies hurting her! He’s a ….a….” Chloe choked on her sobs and Kagami held her close to her chest.

“He’s a murderer. But he’s so in denial, he’ll fight tooth and nail to prove he wasn’t part of the problem.” The couple laid together in comfortable silence with Kagami pulling Chloe’s hair tie out and running her fingers through her golden locks.

“.…I slapped him you know.” Kagami mentioned quietly.

“You too?” Chloe chuckled.

“’too’???” Kagami asked, curious that the girl who refused to cause any bodily harm to anyone ever again since her redemption.

“Yeah. He insulted me. Claiming that my history as the selfish Queen B made me the worst choice and called Ladybug and idiot for giving me a second chance. So I slapped him. Gave him five right across his left cheek.” Chloe smiled at the memory of Chat/Adrien’s scandalized face. She’ll be forever grateful to Ladybug, to Marinette, for giving her another chance. She would defend her hero and best friend till the day she died. No one, not even the Black Cat hero himself, will insult Ladybug and everything she did for them.

“Hmph, what a coincidence. I gave him five across his left cheek during fencing practice.” Kagami laughed as Chloe snuggled closer to her.

“Is that so? Why not use your sword on him? I bet it would have been much more satisfying to skewer him.” Chloe suggested, proud that her girlfriend gave Adrien a small portion of what he deserved.

“Nah, too easy. He asked me this stupid hypothetical question to protect himself. Turns out Adrien Agreste **_**knew**_** Lila was lying this entire time.” Kagami scowled at the mere thought of Adrien.

“WHAT!? THAT COWARD KNEW!?!?” Chloe suddenly jolted up, narrowly missing Kagami’s chin in the process but poor Pollen was knocked off her favorite spot. Chloe jumped out of bed and almost shouted her transformation call when Kagami reached out and pulled her back into bed.

“Yes, he knew. But I promise, he’ll get what’s coming to him. I swear.” Kagami held Chloe tightly as the Bee holder let out a pained sob. Adrien knew. He knew for three whole years Lila was lying about everything. About her grand adventures, about her relationship with Ladybug, about Marinette. It wasn’t fair. It still isn’t fair. Marinette was dead because of those lies. Chloe swore she would get justice for Marinette. She would get justice for Marinette and Ladybug. She wasn’t going to let her best friend die in vain.

A knock on the door snapped Chloe out of her vengeful thoughts and called to whoever knock to come in.

“Hello, girls. Audrey and I just wanted to say good night.” Andre smiled at the two cuddling together. Audrey also tagged along and walked over to give her daughter a hug and kiss before giving the same to Kagami. Chloe was grateful that her parents accepted her sexuality but more so accepted Kagami after the fight with her mother over being bisexual. She was thankful Andre and Audrey welcomed Kagami into their home and their lives with open arms. She was thankful she had a happy family, thanks to Marinette.

The Bourgeois couple bid the girls good night before heading to bed themselves. The two curled up under the covers and fell into a dreamless sleep.

It was around 3 in the morning when Pollen was roused from her sleep. Someone had been gently nudging her awake. Pollen grumbled as to who would dare disrupt a Kwami’s sleep. Her gasp woke up Kagami and Chloe who both shot up right.

“Pollen!? What’s wrong!? What happe--”Chloe panicked before following Pollen’s line of sight. None of them could utter a single word as they saw the person in front of them.

“It….it can’t be…could it?” Kagami asked, believing she was just dreaming.

In front of them stood a young lady, around seventeen years old. She was wearing a long white dress hemmed with lace. Her blue hair cascading past her shoulders and her sapphire blue eyes showed nothing but warmth and peace.

“Hi Chloe. Hi Kagami.”

“Marinette! It’s…..it’s you right!? This isnt a dream!? This is real??? You're a… a….” Chloe babbled. She reached out to touch Marinette but her hand went right through her best friend’s arm.

“A ghost? Yeah. I have some unfinished business. Please listen. There’s not a lot of time left for me.” Marinette pleaded.

“Wait why? What’s gonna happen? Are you gonna fade away to nothing?” Kagami asked, scared for her best friend’s soul.

“Worse. But listen, I came to say goodbye. I don’t know how much time I have left, but I know it isnt a lot. I already said goodbye to my parents and Luka. I came to say goodbye to you two before I….before I fall apart. But please. Go to my parents’ house, tell them I sent you. Trust me they’ll believe you. In my room there's the secret lock box. The key is taped behind my mirror. Open it and take the contents to school with you on the 18th this month. It hold my goodbye letters to our friends as well as a USB drive that has recordings of Lila’s lies as well as her threats towards me, threats that contributed to my death. You have to hurry.” Marinette pleaded with her friends as she gave them her instructions. Chloe nodded, silently promising Marinette justice.

“Wait, Marinette, what do you mean fall apart? What’s going to happen to you?” Kagami frantically asked. She needed to know what was going to happen.

“About a minute before I died, an akuma came to me. I think it died along with me so Hawkmoth doesn't have any control over me. However that akuma still had its power. I died with anger and sadness in my heart. Enough to akumatize me if I was still alive. But the longer I’m here, the more angry and sad and frustrated I am knowing Lila got away with everything. And the more negative emotions I feel, the stronger that akuma is getting. I think its turning me into a monster. I don’t want to become a monster. That’s why I have to say goodbye to my loved ones before I snap. Please you two. I trust you two the most with this task. Bring Lila down.”

The couple agreed to do all that she asked first thing in the morning.With a sigh of relief, Marinette launched herself at her best friends. And for the first time in almost three weeks, they felt her warm embrace and hugged her back.

“Thank you for being with me till the end. You are two of my best friend in the whole world. Please be happy. Once this is all over, I’ll finally rest in peace. Goodbye Chloe. Goodbye Kagami. Thank you for believing and loving me. And thank you Pollen for taking care of these two. I'm glad I returned you to Chloe. Tell Tikki I said hello and that I miss her.” And with Marinette disappeared and in her wake were soft glowing balls of light that faded in the night.

Chloe and Kagami could feel tears prickle their eyes. But they refused to shed anymore useless tears. If they were going to bring Lila down, they were gonna need their rest for the war that’s to come. And for the first time in nearly a month, Chloe Bourgeois and Kagami Tsurugi went into a peaceful sleep.

If only that could be said the same for a certain other Miraculous holder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon time:   
> \- Audrey works with lots of people from every orientation. She has no problem with it so long as they get the job done and the job done right. A Queen must know how to delegate. 
> 
> \- As for Andre, he was at first indifferent to same sex couples but was never disgusted by them. He became more open minded and supportive of the lgbtq community when Chloe came out to him and his wife. 
> 
> \- Kagami is less fortunate considering she came from a very traditional household. After a huge fight with her mother, Kagami moved in with the Bourgeois. Lowkey Audrey and Andre wouldn't mind at all having Kagami as their daughter in law.
> 
> I just really love the Supportive Parents thing, okay? Next chapter will be about Jagged and Penny.


	6. Chapter Six: My favorite Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jagged always had this terrible habit of working himself to exhaustion when he was feeling down. He thought it was better to hide his grief under piles of work, throwing his own physical and mental health aside for his art.
> 
> Penny saw right through it. And Fang wanted to help in any way he could.

Penny watched her husband pace around spouting new ideas, new tours, new everything. She knew what he was doing. Fang nudged his mama softly earning him a smile and a head scratch from the heavily pregnant woman.

“What do you think, Penny?? How about we tour in Prague next! Then after that, let’s go to Berlin! Are there any other major cities we haven’t gone to? Oh! Let’s go to some smaller cities! Yeah, bring the JS name everywhere! Oh, if that's the case; I need to write new songs! Bring more Rock to our Roll!!” Jagged rambled on happily, not hearing his wife call out his name.

“Jagged, honey…” Penny tried to reach out to Jagged but was left unheard as he continued on about more shows and more music. This happened last time as well.

“Oh! We should make more merch! Tshirts, Posters, and maybe some baby gear for our little rock and roll prince here!” Jagged laughed as he approached Penny and nuzzled her swollen belly.

“Honey…” Penny tried again, but Jagged was up once more. He picked up his guitar and started to rock out from the inspiration. His fingers glided across the strings, the music just came to him as he started headbanging to his new tune.

“JEREMY!!!” Jagged suddenly stilled like a statue when his wife used his real name. She only ever used his real name when he was in deep trouble or when she desperately tried to get his attention. Even then, she had used his real name less than a handful of times. He really hoped it was the latter. Penny patted the seat next to her, silently asking her husband to sit next to her. He put down his guitar and sat with his wife on the lavish velvet couch as she took his hands into hers. She rubbed her thumbs over the tops of his hands knowing that this was a simple but effective way of calming him down. When she felt he was calm enough, she gently held his face in her hands, rubbing her thumbs over his chiseled cheeks. It broke her heart to see him like this. His eyes were dull and he wore heavier makeup around his eyes. Most likely to cover the bags under his eyes. He had been working nonstop forgoing sleep and general rest.

“Jagged. Honey. I know what you’re doing.” Jagged flinched at her soft words and averted his eyes, “it’s okay. I miss her, too.”

Those three simple words broke him down. He lowered his head and his shoulders trembled as he let his tears fall. Penny pulled her husband into her arms as he embraced her back. No matter how he tried, the tears refused to stop. They sat together in each other’s arms, only the sound of Jagged’s sniffles and broken sobs filled the room.

It hit Jagged and Penny Stone harder than once thought. Marinette had helped them with her creativity and warm personality. Not only did her designs make Jagged’s brand look great, but she made him FEEL great. He was always happy to see the bright designer and it surprised him to see she didn’t run away when Fang would barrel towards her, excited to see his favorite friend. He always smiled when Marinette greeted Fang with equal enthusiasm. She always brought them goodies from her parents’ shop knowing the Rock King and Queen would be swarmed by their fans when they just wanted to get some pastries. What could he say, Tom’s croissants were too irresistible.

Sure at first, Marinette was just another fan who adored his music and style. But as he got to work with her, he grew attached to her. He wanted to protect her and make her happy. He saw her as family. He couldn’t help but laugh when he learned she was dating a musician. He had visited the Dupain-Cheng’s shop and residence so many time that Tom and Sabine always insisted he and Penny join them for lunch and dinner. Jagged felt at ease with Marinette and her family.

Family…she was family. If only she was here to see her baby cousin born. He had commissioned her to make some baby gear for them when she was still alive. Burp towels, swaddling blankets, cloth nappies, Crib liners and sheets, little booties, mittens, caps, everything that was made from fabric for new born babies; they wanted her to make them and continue to be an integral part of their lives. They went to Marinette first and for most. And she delivered. Literally. She came to visit and brought beautifully wrapped boxes. It was like Christmas in July for the couple.

All of those beautifully made things were still in their original boxes in the closet. After her death, Jagged immediately bounced back to being his Rock King self while everyone else mourned. Some even called him out for being insensitive to his so-called Honorary niece. But no one knew Jagged as well as Penny. She knew immediately what he was doing. He did the same exact thing after his friend and first drummer died from liver cancer.

Jagged was throwing himself into his work to distract him from the pain of grief. He wouldn’t have time to cry if he was too busy working.

“Why, love? Why did this happen?? She was so young and full of dreams. Why did this happen to her!? Why did they bully her to death?! Why didn’t they see her pain!? Why didn’t _we_ see her pain!? Why was she so good at hiding it?!” Jagged sobbed. Fang watched his owners cry. His tag started wagging, he knew what would make them feel better!

Fang toddled over to his box of toys. He dug through all of his old chewed up toys, nearly falling into the crate when he found what he was looking for! He grabbed it as gently as possible before toddling back to his owners. He softly headbutt Jagged’s legs and presented him the toy.

It was a toy Marinette made for the puppy like crocodile. It had blue yarn hair tied into pigtails and deep blue button eyes.

Jagged took the doll from Fang’s mouth and it only made him cry harder. Fang was now scared! Did he do something wrong? He didn’t mean to make Jagged cry. Oh, where was Marinette when he needed her? He scuttled over to the door and began scratching it. He was gonna find her and make Jagged happy again.

“What are you doing Fang?” Jagged asked through the tears. Fang looked to Jagged then the door then Jagged again before continuing to scratch the door. If he could just reach the door handle! Curse his stubby arms!

“Do you think…..” Penny looked to her husband curiously.

“Just maybe. Worth a shot.” Jagged wiped the tears from his eyes and grabbed the leash sitting on a small table. Yes! Fang became increasingly more excited! They were going to get his girl!! Jagged, Penny, and the baby will be happy again!

Upon seeing the leash, Fang couldn’t contain his excitement and willed all of his patience to let Jagged attach his collar and open the door. Fang pulled at his leather leash as he scuttled as quick as his stubby little legs would let him, effectively making Jagged keep up with a funny combination of a speed walk and a jog. They were outside the hotel and Fang pulled towards the direction of the bakery. He was so excited to see Marinette!

Fang felt the collar pull him into the opposite direction. He looked at Jagged and noticed they were headed for the car. Oh! Even better! They’ll get there much faster with the car! Fang scampered into the car, his stubby legs struggling into climb into the limosine. His tail was wagging happily as Jagged helped Penny into the car. Jagged told the driver their destination and off they went.

Fang had his face plastered to the window, panting frantically as he could barely contain his excitement! He couldn’t wait for Marinette’s hugs and kisses! He looked at Jagged and Penny and saw they were still really sad. Why? They were going to see their favorite person. Fang’s nose caught the whiff of fresh bread and whipped his head to see the bakery. He began wiggling and scratching at the window but saw they were passing it! No no no! Home was there! Why did they pass it!? Fang dropped to the floor of the car and moped. Were they taking a detour?

The car stopped and Fang instantly shot up and looked out the window, only to be disappointed that it wasn’t Marinette’s house. It was another shop with lots of plants and flowers. Fang followed Jagged and Penny into the shop and ignored the shrieks of joy and fear. They weren't in that shop for long. Jagged and Penny browsed through the flowers and spoke to the florist about which ones they wanted. Fang liked the flowers. They were pretty. Reminded him of Marinette. Fang followed Jagged and Penny to the cashier who wrapped the flowers in pretty white and polka dot paper. They bid their goodbyes and returned to the car. It was important to bring a gift! Marinette always brought Penny and Jagged pastries while he got soft toys from her. Jagged told the driver where to go next and Fang tried being patient but failed miserably. He peered out the window hoping to see the bakery but didn’t. it felt like hours before the car finally stopped. Fang looked out to the window one more time and was sorely disappointed to see that they weren't at Marinette’s house. What he did see were lots of odd rocks poking out of the ground.

“Come on Fang. Let’s go now.” Fang obediently followed Jagged and Penny through the strange place. The ground smelled wet from the recent rain and saw little gifts next the the strange rocks. He heard Penny and Jagged sniffling as they walked a little hill. Why were they here? He thought they were gonna visit Marinette. Fang looked at Jagged as they both knelt down and placed the flowers by the rock.

“Hey there, love. We came to visit you. Fang nearly clawed the hotel suite door off, he did. He really wanted to see you. Thought we’d bring you a little present. I wanted to buy the whole shop but Penny Pie here wouldn't let me.” Jagged spoke as Penny leaned against his shoulder.

“I told him the whole shop wouldn't fit on one grave. Especially since other people would want to bring you gifts, too. Fang, come say hello to Marinette.” Penny called for Fang, sadly looking at the crocodile who tilted his head in confusion. But still Fang listened and slowly approached. Now he understood why they were here. He remembered when Jagged’s grandfather was sick. Fang liked grandpa. He was nice and gave him lots and lots of chicken. One day he was here, the next day he wasn’t. He remembered Jagged talking to a rock just like this one. He never saw Grandpa ever again. If he could shed tears, he would.

Fang looked at the rock and saw lots of gifts in front of it along with a picture of her smiling. There were incense sticking out of a bowl of rice, a box of cookies, lots and lots of flowers, some stuffed animals, and a necklace. It finally hit Fang that they _were_ visiting Marinette. But they were visiting her grave. Jagged and Penny had brought an offering. Marinette died. Marinette was gone. That’s why Jagged and Penny were so sad. That’s why they were crying.

Why was his friend gone? She was here a few weeks ago. If she’s gone then that means no more hugs or kisses or costumes or toys. No more Marinette cuddles. She wouldn't come to the hotel and play with him while Jagged was working. She wouldn't give him baths or sneak him pizza or take a nap with him. He won’t hear her voice or hear her call him a good boy. Marinette was gone just like grandpa.

Jagged and Penny watched in sadness as Fang circled Marinette’s grave. He was being careful as to not knock over the offerings or her picture. He curled around her tombstone and let out a sound that was a mix between a hiss and a growl. It almost sounded like he was crying.

Fang continued to cry until he felt something touch his head. He looked up and saw her! He saw her! He saw her! It was Marinette! He began to purr as she scratched right between his eyes, his favorite spot. His tail wagged and he was thumping his leg, much to Penny and Jagged’s confusion. Fang’s tongue lolled out of his mouth and panted happy to see his friend again. He looked at her like she put the stars in the sky as she laughed at the silly crocodile’s antics.

“Awww. Who’s a good boy?? Who’s the best boy in the world? That’s right! That’s Fang! That’s you! You're the best boy in the whole wide world, yes you are!” Marinette knelt down and cooed at the happy crocodile. Fang wiggled and rolled as his favorite person praised him. It confused the hell out of the couple but they couldn’t help but laugh. He must have seen something they didn’t.

“I’m sorry Fang. I'm sorry I left. But you gotta be strong, okay? Be the good boy I know you are and take care of them. Jagged and Penny aren't complete without the one and only Fang Master! And you’ll take care of the baby, right?” Fang nodded confidently at his favorite girl who smiled so lovingly in return.

“Attaboy, Fang. You’ll always be my favorite crocodile.” Marinette chuckled before looking at Jagged and Penny.

“Marinette?” Jagged called out.

“What?” Penny looked at her husband with confusion.

“Marinette! I heard her! I heard her laugh!” Jagged perked up, trying to find the source of the laughter.

“Jagged, you must be hearing things.” Penny softly argued.

“Penny, I know you must think I’m losing it, but I’m not. I heard her laughter. And I think I heard her call Fang a good boy.” Jagged laughed with tears in his eyes. If he was going crazy, please let him go crazy. Anything for that little ray of sunshine and hope. Penny looked at her husband and saw the sincerity of that statement. Jagged was no liar. Sure he was exuberant and flashy with his words, but he was no liar. She leaned on him and squeezed his hand. She nodded her head and rubbed her belly. Jagged heard Marinette’s voice.

Marinette stood up and looked one of her favorite couples. Even with tears in their eyes, they were smiling. Genuinely smiling. She hopped onto her tombstone as the couple moved closer to it.

“Marinette, I hope you’re hearing this but we love you so much. We wish you were here to meet your little cousin.” Penny smiled, looking at her ever growing belly.

“Yeah, You’re gonna have a cousin this December! And its a boy! He’s gonna be the Prince of Rock and Roll, Baby Blue!” Jagged proudly spoke as Penny laughed.

“That’s great! I’m wishing you a safe delivery, Penny!” Marinette clapped, hoping the couple heard her wish.

“Yup! He’s gonna be the best dressed baby in all of France! After all you did make his entire wardrobe! We can’t thank you again for all the linens and things you made for us. Especially that quilt. That’s gonna be a family heirloom from here on out!” Jagged laughed, squeezing his loving wife’s hand. That quilt was a gift from Marinette. She spent weeks pieces together the blocks and sewing them together. Much of which had to be sewn by hand. It was in the image of Rock Giant, Jagged’s favorite album art.

The couple talked to the ghost for nearly three hours before they agreed to head home. Jagged was now inspired to make a new song dedicated to his favorite niece. It took some coaxing but Fang relented and followed the now much happier couple home. Fang looked back one last time to see Marinette standing in front of her grave with her hands folded together and smiling at the wild family. He gave her one last wag of his tail and a toothy smile before running after his family.

“I can’t wait to hear it. Goodbye, Uncle Jagged. Goodbye, Aunt Penny. Goodbye, Fang. Thank you for everything. I love you guys.” Marinette smiled before disappearing.

Back in their hotel room, Jagged’s fingers were flying off the white and black keys of his piano. He frantically jotted down musical notes on the sheet music rest mumbling lyrics as he went. He shook his head and crumpled the paper before starting on a fresh page. Penny walked towards him with a mug of something hot in each hand. She placed the black and purple mug on an empty spot on the piano for him. Only then did he pause to take the warm mug in in hands. He inhaled the aroma deeply. It was spearmint and rosehip tea, one of his favorites. He looked up to his wife giving her a silent thank you. They looked at each other with such love and affection before Jagged stood up and the two shared a sweet kiss. Fang watched from his bed, the Marinette doll tucked carefully and safely in his stubby little arms. He laid his head down and nuzzled the doll as he watched his favorite people interact.

“What do you think of the melody, love?” Jagged asked as he sat back down and played the newly written notes. It was light and airy yet passionate and uplifting. Very much like his favorite niece.

“It sounds perfect. What about the lyrics?” Penny praised before taking a sip of her own tea.

“Hmmm… Not sure yet. I was thinking Marinette’s boyfriend could contribute in the song and have him be my guitar player for this. I want to make this my next single. I’m sure it’ll be a hit!” Jagged took her hand and kissed it gently. He took a sip of his tea and wandered into his own thoughts. Would Luka be even interested in this? Sure Jagged knew he was Luka’s favorite musician, but that musician was writing a song about and for Marinette. Would that rub salt in his wounds?

“I think its a wonderful idea, honey.” Penny smiled before laying a pink stained kiss on her husband’s forehead. She began laughing as an upside down kiss mark was in the center of his pale forehead. Jagged pulled his phone out and opened the selfie camera and began to laugh as well. He didn’t bother wiping it off.

“Oh! Before I forget! Look what I found!” Penny pulled a polaroid photo from her pocket and handed it to Jagged. Jagged began to laugh even harder when he saw it.

It was a picture of Marinette and Fang. Fang was wearing a black fleece hat with what looked like frills on the side, long ears, and two little horns right between the ears. The hat had green eyes on it. He was also wearing black fleece fabric wings and a pair of red and black tail fins were secured to the tip of his tail. He looked as happy as could be with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. He was on top of Marinette who was wearing an oversized black fleece onesie with the same details as Fang’s costume and judging from her big open mouth smile, she was having just as much fun as Fang. The polaroid had “Happy Halloween from your favorite dragons!” written on it.

The rock couple looked at the picture fondly. Jagged stood up and showed it to Fang who became excited upon looking at it. That was one of his favorite costumes! He and his favorite girl matched! Before Fang stood up, Penny walked by with some black fabric in her arms. It was his costume! Fang stood perfectly still as Jagged put the costume onto his pet crocodile. Once the costume was on, Fang scurried and jumped around in pure joy. It felt like Marinette was right there with him. He ran about the suite one several times before settling down in his bed, absolutely refusing to take off the costume. Jagged tucked the Marinette doll into Fang’s arms who happily curled around it as if he was protecting her. Penny knelt down and pinned the polaroid right above Fang’s bed. High enough so that Fang didn’t accidentally knocked it off but low enough where he could see.

Jagged helped his wife back up before walking back to the piano. He scoot over on the bench and patted the seat next to him, silently inviting his wife to sit with him as he played the melody for his new single. Penny placed her head onto his shoulder and watched him play.

“Have you thought of the name for the song?” Penny looked up to Jagged. Her husband nodded and slowed the song to a stop.

“I think I have. What do you think of ‘No one sees me, but please know I’m right here’?” Penny looked at her husband with both sadness and content.

“I think its beautiful.” Penny smiled, closing her eyes and listened to her wonderful loving husband play the piano. Fang looked at his owners and grinned. Snuggling into the doll, he thought it was a good name, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you how many tears I shed writing this chapter. I just really love Jagged being Marinette's honorary niece so much.
> 
> Be prepared because the next chapter is ADRIEN'S chapter.


	7. Chapter Seven: Hell hath no fury like a dead woman scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien still believes his hands are clean of Marinette's blood. But deep down he knows the truth. But he prefers his own delusion of innocence than to face reality. And Marinette is P I S S E D

“Plagg, Claws in”, Adrien grumbled as he detransformed and Plagg whirled out of the ring. Shaking his head vigorously, the kwami of destruction scowled.

“Really? You just had to do that! I’d say you deserved that slap!” Plagg huffed. But Adrien didn’t pay attention but he did absentmindedly touch his cheek. It stung. But it wasn’t from the slap. It was from Chl----Queen B’s words.

_Ladybug was…..was Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

He began pacing back and forth, the gears in his head turning a mile a minute. Plagg could only look on in disappointment. Sure he’s had some not so great Chosen ones in the past, but this kid. What in the world was the Guardian thinking? Sure he was a nice kid back then, but now….now he’s just stupid. Adrien stopped his pacing. He grabbed fistsful of his hair and let out a frustrated roar.

“Plagg. Did you know Marinette was Ladybug??” Adrien asked frantically with tears in his eyes that threatened to fall.

“Yeah, it was when that emo girl turned into an akuma for the second time.” Plagg stated in a matter of fact tone while flying over to his cheese stash. If they were gonna fight, might as well have a full belly.

“Why didn’t you tell me!?” Adrien shouted angrily. How could Plagg do this to him!? He was his owner! He deserved to know! He and Ladybug were soulmates!

“Same reason why she never told you; It wasn’t my place to tell and it’s _definitely_ not your place to know! Have you forgotten about the secret identity thing? And before you ask, I don’t know who the new Ladybug is, okay? I haven’t seen Tikki since Marinette died and I am not going to let you ask the Guardian of the Miraculous, either. Unlike you, I’m not a traitor and I’m definitely not gonna betray a friend’s trust.” Plagg huffed and continued to eat his favorite snack.

Adrien looked at his kwami in both anger and shame. First Kagami calls him a murderer, then Chloe calls him the same, and now this! This _thing_ had a lot of nerve to call him a traitor, but he didn’t want to admit Plagg was right. Sure, he wasn’t a murderer, but he did betrayed Marinette. He chose peace over a friend. That’s how it should be! But there was no peace, was there? Lila spat out her lies like a cobra spat venom. He never once stood up for Marinette because he was afraid Lila would get akumatized again. But deep down, he knew the real reason why he didn’t stand up for Marinette. He didn’t want to lose his friends. But because of him, he lost his friend as well as his first and only love. To think, the girl he rejected was also the super heroine he was in love with. Man, life really enjoyed kicking his ass.

“Plagg, what do I do?” Adrien felt defeated in all this. For three years, he tried so hard to be the pacifist. But in the end, he helped Lila win the war. Plagg wanted to pity his Chosen, but he couldn’t bring himself to pity him. He had to learn the hard way. After all, Adrien knew. He knew this entire time and Plagg knew Adrien saw Marinette. Even Plagg noticed how pale she was getting, how her cheeks began to sink in, how she lost her fire. She was berated, judged, ostracized, harmed, and beaten. She was discredited and labeled a liar and a bully. She chose taking her own life as a result. A result that caused pain and sorrow for everyone who loved her. A result Adrien Agreste had a hand in. The fact that Adrien did nothing and even had the nerve to mourn and shed tears for Marinette made Plagg’s blood boil and the cheese taste bitter. Who would have thought his Chosen made him lose his bottomless appetite.

“Kid, you wanna make this right? Tell them. Tell the girl’s parents, boyfriend, your class that you knew. Sure they may hate you for it, but at least its the truth. No one said the truth would sunshine and lollipops and rainbows. They deserve to know the truth. At least then, it will bring the annoying orange’s lies into light.” Plagg suggested.

“But, then I’ll be alone. I won’t have any of my friends ever again?” Adrien tried to defend himself. He was scared of them knowing.

“Oh? Like Marinette? Unlike you, Marinette kept her words. She was supportive and went out of her way to make sure her friends are alright. Geez, for someone so ‘generous’, you sure are selfish.” Plagg crossed his arms, shaking his head at his Chosen’s cowardice.

Adrien took a deep breath and set Plagg down. He didn’t say yes or no to the suggestion. He simply changed out his day clothes to his pajamas, turned off the light, and went to bed fearing the next day.

What he didn’t notice was Marinette’s angry scowl. But Plagg did. He saw how her shoulders were tensed and her fists tightened. He could tell how badly she wanted to scream at her former crush and super hero partner. He gave a quick whistle to her, snapping her out of her anger. He nudged his head to the window ledge outside of the room so Adrien wouldn't hear them. Marinette nodded and headed toward the window with Plagg right behind her.

She took a seat on the ledge as Plagg took a seat next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes just gathering their thoughts.

“Hey, Marinette.” Plagg greeted. Marinette only smiled and stroked Plagg’s head. Plagg basked in the touch even if it was cold, he pretended to feel the warmth Tikki always boasted about.

“Hello, Plagg.” Marinette finally spoke. For a kwami of destruction, Plagg was rather docile. Maybe because he was full of camembert or maybe because Marinette had an uncanny ability to put anyone at ease when they needed to be.

“I don’t expect you to forgive him. In fact, I don’t want you to. He doesn't deserve your kindness, you know. And no, I’m not gonna defend him. Especially after the way he tried to cover his own rear.” Plagg nuzzled into Marinette’s hand with tears in his eyes. He wasn’t the sentimental type. But he always had a soft spot for Tikki’s chosen holders. He missed Tikki a lot.

“I know, Plagg. Hey Plagg. Can you tell me something?” Marinette smiled sadly.

“Anything for you, Gumdrop.” Plagg replied back.

“Yesterday, Chloe and Kagami were able to see me. And I was able to hug them before saying goodbye. Why is that? Why couldn’t I do that with my mom or dad? Why couldn’t I do that with Luka?” Marinette began to sob into her hands. She missed hugging her parents and kissing Luka more than anything.

“I’m not sure but I think I have an idea. I think it’s because Pollen was there. Kwamis are creatures of pure energy and magic. I think you unconsciously absorbed some of her energy and she unconsciously gave it to you just like what we’re doing now.” Plagg theorized.

“But why couldn’t Luka see me? He’s Viperion, the holder of the Snake Miraculous! He’s Sass’s Chosen. Why couldn’t we touch each other?” Marinette sobbed. She loved Luka with all her heart and wanted nothing but to hold and kiss him. She felt her heart grow heavier the more she thought about her own selfish desires.

“I dunno, Gumdrop. I wish I had the answer for you. After everything you did for so many people, I’ll ask Tikki why it is and what happened to Sass.” Plagg leaned against the ghost girl looking sadly at her tears. She didn’t deserve this pain. He sat with her comforting her as she cried out her sorrow. The more she cried, the more disappointed in Adrien he was.

“Thank you. I-I’m sorry Plagg. I didn’t mean to just cry this entire time. I just…I just….” Marinette tried to control her tears but her tears won in the end.

“Don’t worry about that, Gumdrop. Ghost or not, you’re still human. You have strong emotions and you’re allowed to show them.” Plagg reassured his best friend’s former Chosen.

“Th-thank you, Plagg. It’s getting late. You should get some rest too. It must be tiring to be Adrien’s kwami all the time.” Marinette smiled as she scratched the side of Plagg’s face and in return he purred in bliss.

“Yeah it is, dumb kid thinks he’s not at fault for any of this and doesn’t listen to me at all! But tell me something. How did you know Adrien was Chat Noir?” Plagg nuzzled into her satin clad hand.

“Bunnyx. That’s all I can say. I’m sorry Plagg.” Marinette sighed. She wanted to tell Plagg in greater detail but knew it wouldn’t solve anything. He was just a curious little Black Cat kwami. And she was glad that future will never come to fruition. Plagg nodded, satisfied with the answer before going back into the room and going to sleep. But Marinette didn’t leave. While her talk with Plagg help ease some of her pain. Seeing Adrien and knowing Lila won made her blood boil. She marched over to her ex-crush’s bed and glared at him as he slept.

How lucky he was to go to sleep knowing he’ll wake up in the morning. How lucky he was to still have all their friends. How lucky he was that he wasn’t Lila’s target for three miserable years. It’s times like this where she wished she had let herself be akumatized. She would have been able to take down that Lila once and for all. But nooo~. She had listened to Mr. Be-the-better-person-and-take-the-high-road. She isn’t hurting anyone so why hurt her~~??? They’re just little white lies~. Give her some time, there’s good in her and she’ll learn her lesson in due time~.

The more the ghost thought of Adrien’s spineless words, the angrier she got. She reached her hand to Adrien, only to wrap it around his neck and squeeze. She was delighted to see the flinch of discomfort in Adrien’s sleeping face. She leaned down, her hair acting as a curtain and shielding her slowly transforming face.

“I hate you, you murderer. This is just as much your fault as it is Lila’s. You were never my friend. No one should be friends with someone so spineless. Just you wait, Agreste. Just you wait.” Marinette’s voice deepened as she snarled. She pulled off her gloves and raked her fingernails down his neck and collarbones.

Adrien snapped away, his entire body covered in a cold sweat. It was a dream. Just a bad dream, right? It had to be a bad dream. Marinette was alive. Lady Coccineus wasn’t the new Ladybug. Marinette isn’t Ladybug.

Right?

He sighed and flopped back onto his bed and looked out the window. The sun was just starting to light up the sky. Adrien looked at the clock and saw it was barely 4am. He sighed again, too afraid to go back to sleep. He might as well take a morning shower. At least try to wash away that dream.

He let the steaming hot water wash over his tired bones. He couldn’t stop thinking of that dream. It felt so real, it was like Marinette was trying to speak to him. But that sweet kind Marinette was replaced with something else. Something evil and wicked. She was angry. With pitch black eyes and a tar like substance streaming down her cheeks. Her hair was dishevelled and her lovely white dress caked with dirt and blood. Her mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth as she screamed like a Banshee. Her arms were extended further than normal as she reached for Adrien, her nails long, chipped and cracked but extremely sharp. He couldn’t escape her grasp as she straddled on top of him with her abnormally large hands gripped his neck and squeezed.

_Just you wait, Agreste! Just you wait!_

He inhaled deeply as he ran his hands down his face. He never thought he would ever have a nightmare about such a sweet and kind person like Marinette. He noticed a white figure in his peripheral and jolted out of the shower to see who it was, but he saw nothing. He was saw his empty bathroom and felt the chill of the air outside his hot shower. He cut his shower short and wrapped a towel around his waist before heading to the sink. He looked in the mirror and leaned forward to look at his neck. He gasped and stepped away from the mirror.

It was bruised. And were those scratches on his collarbone? He didn’t notice they didn’t sting until he touched them. He winced at the sharp burning pain. It felt like someone was still scratching him and didn’t stop. He opened his medicine cabinet to grab some ointment and some bandages. As he closed his cabinet, he saw a figure in white with dark blue hair covering their face. He dropped his first aide items and quickly turned around to see no one there. He looked back at his mirror and saw nothing.

“M-maybe I’m just sleep deprived. There’s no such thing as ghosts” Adrien mumbled to himself almost hysterically. Why did whatever that was look like her? He tried to shake the fear as he tended to his wounds.

Plagg saw it all, shaking his head in amusement. He know he said Adrien didn’t deserve to be forgiven, but spooked like that by the ghost of his ex-friend/crush? Now that's good, Marinette. Very good.

“Who you going after next, Gumdrop?” Plagg snickered as Marinette adjusted her bangs to the side of her forehead.

“Maybe Kim. I'm still mad at him for pushing me in the pool. Or Maybe Alya. She’s got a loud mouth and loose lips, she’ll know what it’s like to have no one believe her.” Marinette smiled sickly. Just the thought of people calling Alya a liar made her shake with excitement. Now that tabloid writing back stabber will know what it’s like to be portrayed as a liar.

Plagg was grateful that terrifying smile wasn’t towards him. He almost felt bad for her ex best friend. Almost. Not really. He wished he could see what Gumdrop has planned for the person she used to trust.


	8. Chapter Eight: Pain and Poltergeists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is not done with Adrien, she's just getting warmed up with Lila and her flock of sheep. And Alya learns the hard way that every action has its consequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for not updating as quick as i usually do, but this chapter was very difficult to culminate! I had so many ideas that it was hard to choose which route i would take! We're also introduced to the New Fox hero!

Adrien decided to wear a turtleneck sweater that day. Thankfully because it was getting much colder, his father and his friends wouldn't notice the wardrobe change. But it still gnawed him inside out. Where did the bruises come from? And the scratches? And why did he feel so lethargic and heavy? Adrien tried to brush it off as he sat down and quietly ate his breakfast.

“Adrien, remember you have fencing practice immediately after your photo shoot with Miss Rossi today. Then after that are your fencing lessons.” Nathalie informed Adrien and he absently nodded his head. He grabbed his school bag and followed Simone to the car and headed for school.

The young model leaned his head on the cold window getting lost in his thoughts. He thought about Kagami’s words, Queen B’s words, Plagg’s words, and the last words Marinette ever said to him.

_Friends stand by each other. They support each other. They protect each other. We’re friends, Adrien. Of course I care about you._

“We’re friends.” Adrien mumbled her final words as tears welled in his eyes. He always saw Marinette as his dear friend but he felt conflicted now knowing his ‘dear friend’ was Ladybug, the love of his life. He scrubbed his eyes and leaned back into his seat watching the fog build up on his window.

He let out a yelp when writing appeared on the window.

**_**LiAr** _ **

Simone suddenly stopped the car and looked at his ward with surprise and worry. Adrien immediately recovered and told Simone that he saw a little spider. Simone accepted the lie and continued driving to lycee.

Adrien stepped out of the car and thanked Simone before walking up the stairs to the courtyard.

“Adrien!” Adrien cursed his luck as Lila was flanked by Nino and Alya before she latched onto his arm like velcro. Lila nuzzled her face into Adrien’s coat and cooed.

“I’m sooo excited for our photo shoot today! You know my cousin is a world famous model! She totally gave me the inspiration to pitch to your father!” Adrien internally cringed knowing well and true that the theme was his father’s idea inspired by his first date with his wife and Adrien’s mother, Emilie. But Lila’s lies stabbed him in the chest.

**_**Liar** _ **

It was that voice again. Adrien whipped around, effectively dislodging Lila from his arm as his head darted back and forth trying to find the source of that voice.

“Dude, are you okay?” Nino asked.

“Yeah, you look like you saw a ghost.” Alya added. The couple did not see the small flinch when Adrien heard the word ‘ghost’. Just that word alone made him remember that figure in his bathroom that morning.

“Y-yeah. I just, I just thought I heard someone behind me and it startled me.” Adrien gave them a nervous chuckle before heading to class, completely forgetting Lila who stood there furious at that action before composing herself and following Adrien’s lead.

Marinette stayed behind though. She relished in Adrien’s fear and Lila’s frustration. Today was gonna be good. Her eyes scanned around the courtyard. She genuinely smiled when she saw her friends together. Chloe and Kagami were cuddled together holding hands, probably because Chloe couldn’t stand the cold but more along the lines of wanting to be close to Kagami as they were in separate classes. Juleka was listening intently as Nathaniel talked about his new comic idea with Marc. Sabrina and Mylene were not there, Marinette hoped they weren't sick. Her smile fell as she laid eyes on her ex-friends. Alya and Nino were cuddled together. But unlike Kagami and Chloe, Marinette felt sick to her stomach looking at them. She couldn’t help but feel sorry for Nino but her disappointment was evident. They had been friends since kindergarten and he never once checked Alya for her behaviour knowing how toxic she was becoming. Then there was Alya.

Oh dear Alya. That self-centered, easily swayed, back stabbing joke of a reporter. What kind of reporter is she to take Lila’s words to heart when a simple search on the internet would easily expose Lila’s lies. A terrible one, that's what. Marinette felt herself losing to the undead akuma in her and tried to calm down. She thought of Luka and his gentle smile, his warm hugs, and his heartfelt kisses. She thought of her parents’ loving words of encouragement, her mother’s bao buns, her father’s macarons. She thought of the laughs and memories she and her true friends shared. It was enough to ebb her anger and tame the akuma.

The ghost decided that she would follow the pair for a bit. She hated how the classroom made her angry so suddenly.

Luka’s kisses. Parents’ hugs, Friends’ laughs. She had to remind herself of that.

Lila was spouting her garbage lies again and half of the class flocked to her words like flies.

“Yeah, Jagged is having me babysit his little kitten tonight and is paying me with tickets to his next show! I’ll see if he can give me some extras to see the show with all of you! And I’ll make sure you get an interview with him, Alya!” Lila’s sugar free smile fooled the sheep, but it didn’t fool the wolves.

“Girl, you are the best!” Alya embraced Lila in a bone crushing hug. The same hug Marinette would get from her former best friend. Marinette smirked when she saw Alya’s phone sitting pretty on her desk. Marinette recently discovered that thanks to Plagg and Pollen, she was able to mess with the living. Only some people were able to see her. People like Chloe. She looked up to see Chloe resting her head in her palm and mirrored Marinette’s smirk. Marinette nodded and pushed Alya’s precious phone off her desk. When will that girl ever learn that she needs a protective case for it?

Lila’s group instantly whipped their heads around to see Alya’s phone tumble down the stairs landing face up with a cracked screen.

“MY PHONE!!!” Alya cried out as she rushed to inspect the damage. Marinette was a little disappointed when the screen was only cracked and not the phone being completely broken. But oh well. This was after all just the beginning.

“My phone! Who did this!?” Alya snapped and looked around before locking eyes with Chloe who still had that smug grin on her face.

“What the hell Chloe! Why did you do that!?” Alya pointed her finger at the Hotel Heiress.

“Who Me? Seriously Cesaire?” Chloe gasped dramatically, her voice dripping with mirth and sarcasm.

“Who else would push my phone off my desk!?” Alya yelled, ready to fight.

“Wow, Cesaire. What kind of reporter jumps to conclusions? First of all, How am I going to break your phone if I’m sitting on the opposite side of the classroom? The moment it would hit the floor, people would see me out of my seat or at least rushing to it.” Chloe explained, enjoying Cesaire’s face grow redder knowing she had no argument.

“She’s right, Alya. I was sitting behind her the entire time and she never once got out of her seat.” Juleka came to Chloe’s defense which earned her a genuine smile from the Blonde Superhero. The goth girl blushed and smiled back.

“But then who broke my phone!?” Alya screamed. Nino walked over to his girlfriend and held her empty hand in his.

“Babe, its okay. Look, the screen is only cracked. It still works. We can go to the mall and get it fixed no problem, dudette.” Nino reassured Alya which calmed her down a little. But it wasn’t enough. It was never enough for Alya.

“But I need to know who did it!” Alya whined.

“Oh come on, Cesaire, its a cracked screen not a cracked skull. You’ll live!” Chloe rolled her eyes. Alya was about to rip Chloe a new one before the teacher came in and everyone settled in their seats. The class went why without incidence. Well, minus Marinette’s mischief.

She flicked Kim’s ears. She pulled down Nino’s cap. She ran her cold hand down Ivan’s neck. She drained Markov’s battery. She scratched Adrien’s arm. She pulled on Lila’s hair. She laughed at their shock and anger.

Class was over and Marinette decided to check on Kagami and Marc. They were the only ones who weren't in the class as a whole. She entered the class and no one noticed. Well, other than Kagami. Marinette simply smiled and waved. Although she had said her goodbyes to her favorite couple, she wanted to see her justice through. She stuck around and made silly faces at Kagami who was trying very hard to stay focused on the class and not laugh at her friend’s antics. Marinette couldn’t help but smile as Kagami finally came out of her stiff shell and was able to express herself freely.

The bell rang and the students were exiting their classes. Marinette followed Kagami and saw Lila once again clinging to Adrien. She had a very wicked idea.

Thanks to Pollen, Plagg, and now Markov; she had more energy to do some more physical stuff. She walked behind the pair until they were just at the top of the stairs. Marinette remembered how Lila framed her back at Francois Dupont, claiming Marinette pushed her down the stairs. Well at least this one will be true.

With fluid motion, Marinette used one hand to push Lila firmly enough for the liar to lose her balance and have her stumble and eventually fall down the stairs. Those who saw the incident rushed to the Italian girl’s aid where she was clutching her bleeding knee. She looked up with hurt and betrayal in her eyes as Adrien stood there in shock before rushing down to help her.

“Adrien, how could you!?” Lila cried. All eyes were now on Adrien as they asked that same question. Marinette watched with glee as fingers were pointed at her former crush. Boo hoo. Too bad Alya had to step in and say Lila simply slipped and Adrien was clean of any crime which some people bought.

“But I felt it, Alya! I felt a hand on my back!” Lila wailed still clutching her knee that stopped bleeding.

“And the Oscar goes to Miss Lila Rossi!” Marinette rolled her eyes.

Kim and Alya took Lila to the nurse while Nino stood by and asked Adrien what had happened.

“I'm not sure,oOne minute Lila was clinging to my arm and the next thing I saw was her falling down the stairs.” Adrien explained.

“Dude, I believe you.” Nino reassured Adrien who in turn gave him a grateful smile. But Marinette was angry.

“Oh sure! Believe him but hey! Let’s not believe Marinette when SHE’S telling the truth!” Marinette fumed. She winced in pain as the akuma’s influence grew stronger.

Luka’s kisses, Parents’ hugs, Friends’ laughter. Marinette took deep breaths to shoo away the akuma. The pain in her head and chest stopped. She walked away from the pair with disappointment.

School was done for the day and Marinette followed Adrien once again. He was profusely apologizing to Lila for what happened to her. Lila must have been rather ambitious as she quickly forgave Adrien and the two (unaware of the third) settled in the car and drove to the photo shoot.

Marinette saw the location. It was once again at the park. Adrien and Lila went and changed their outfits into a matching couple’s outfit. They changed poses and shared fake smiles as the photographer snapped photos left and right. Marinette thought it would be fun to interfere a bit and pull Lila’s cap backwards. Lila let out a yelp and again blame Adrien for messing with her which he denied. The photographer decided to have them take a break before a full on argument happened.

Adrien was about to walk away when the photographer called the two back. Adrien sighed tiredly and Lila huffed as they walked over to the photographer who showed them his photos. They were unusable.

Every photo had something wrong with it. Something lean and shadowy was in the photo. One was standing with the pair. One had the figure draped over Adrien, covering his mouth. Another had its hands around Lila’s neck.

The latter scared Adrien and he unconsciously touched his own neck. Adrien decided enough was enough for the day and ran to the car leaving the crew and Lila in his dust. Marinette couldn’t help but smile at that. Now that that was done, she needed to find a certain reporter now.

The Cesaire home was just like how she had last seen it. She found herself in Alya’s room where the wannabe reporter was hunched over her desk on a video call with her boyfriend. She was crying over the lost items in her phone. Oh how cruel and tragic life was for the poor reporter.

“You don’t get it Nino!!! All of the footage I got of Ladybug’s last battle is gone! How am I supposed to update my blog now!?” Alya shrieked at her defeated boyfriend. Marinette could only roll her eyes. All these tears over her stupid phone.

“Babe, its okay. You’ll get Ladybug footage the next time no problem.” Nino smiled lovingly which only pissed off Alya. Without saying a word, Alya ended the call. Marinette rolled her eyes again, grateful she is no longer friends with Alya. She still felt bad for Nino, having to put up with this sort of behaviour.

Alya was typing furiously away at her computer as Marinette looked around her room. All of the photos she and Alya took were gone, replaced with her boyfriend and her new bestie Lila. Marinette almost laughed as she saw how fake Lila’s smiles were. She noticed a dusty box on the top shelf and tried to peep into it. But it only fell to the floor face down.

Alya jumped at the sudden crash and looked around before seeing the cardboard box on the floor. The reporter sighed and picked up the box only to have its contents fall onto the floor. With a curse she knelt down and reached to put the contents away only to stop and see what they were.

Photos, cards, some trinkets, and envelopes; all from the same person. Alya quietly puts some of the trinkets away and looked at the photos. She angrily shoved them into the box.

“Why was I ever friends with her?” Alya grumbled and picked up some cards. They were all beautifully handmade with glitter, embossing, and some even had real cross stitching added. She curiously opened them.

_Happy birthday to my best friend in the whole world!_

_Merry Christmas Alya! I hope you enjoy the cookies and gifts!_

_Happy New Year Alya! I wish you a prosperous year and here’s to another year of being best friends!_

Alya clenched her jaw as tears began stinging her eyes. Anger quickly turned into sadness and doubt Marinette always put so much thought into these things and they always warmed her heart. What went wrong?

She wiped her eyes and gently placed the cards back in the box and stretched to put them back on the top shelf. She sat back at her desk scrolling through her phone. Her phone pinged and it was a message from an unknown number. In the message was a video. Alya opened the video and pressed play.

_“Thank you for agreeing to this, Jagged, Penny, Clara. I really appreciate this!” It was Chloe. In the Hotel lobby. With none other than Jagged and Penny Stone as well as Clara Nightingale. Fang was there, too, resting his head on Jagged’s lap and he was gently holding a blue haired doll in his mouth, his tail wagging slowly._

_“No problem love. Anything for my niece’s best friend!” Jagged laughed joyfully._

Best friend. That should be Alya sitting in that seat interviewing Jagged. Not someone as cruel and selfish as Chloe.

_“Now then. On to business. Jagged, did you ever own a kitten? More specifically a rescued one? From an airport tarmac?” Chloe asked. Jagged and Penny looked to each other before to Chloe._

_“Never owned a cat in me life. My mother is allergic to them so we never had one. Why do you ask, love?” Chloe didn’t answer but continued to ask questions._

_“Have you wrote a love song about a teenager? An Italian one?” Jagged looked horrified at the thought._

_“Hell no! I only ever wrote a love song once and that was for my beautiful wife! Who do you take me for?!” Jagged accused. Again, Chloe didn’t respond. Instead she focused her attention to Clara._

_“Miss Nightingale. Have_ _ you _ _ever wrote a song about an Italian teenager? One about being Best friends forever?” Clara was as shocked as Jagged._

_“Goodness what a strange thought! I have never in my life and I say I have not!” Clara crossed her arms and shook her head._

_“Have you ever invited said Italian girl to tour with you?” Chloe pressed on._

_“Never once, Never in my life! Why that would cause me a lot of strife!” Clara shook her head again._

_“You have a very unique style, did that teenager give you fashion advice?” Chloe asked again._

_“Miss Bourgeois! These questions are so weird and I wish they were gone! Tell me, Jagged, and Penny; what is going on?!”_

_“Miss Bourgeois, what are you getting at?” Penny asked. Chloe took a deep breath._

_“There’s this girl in my class. Actually, she’s been in my class for three years now. She’s been spreading rumors and stories about numerous celebrities including you, Jagged, and Clara. Rumors I just mentioned. I asked you three down here to clear things up. Now I'm going to describe a person to you and I want to know if she sounds familiar.” Chloe explained and the three nodded their heads._

_“She had long brown hair, straight bangs. Has hair framing her face and tied at the ends with hair ties. Olive green eyes, tan skin, primarily dresses in orange?” Chloe described Lila. All three adults shook their heads and said they don’t know anyone of that description. Chloe nodded her head._

_“Do you know anyone named Lila Rossi?” Chloe asked._

Alya was biting her lip as she watched the video. Her heart dropped when she heard their voices

_“No, I don’t.”_

_“I don’t either.”_

_“I'm the same, I've never met anyone with that name.”_

_Chloe nodded her head and presented the three celebrities with small stacks of papers. The three looked at the documents. Their faces shifted from confusion to shock to sadness and anger._

Jagged stood up and yelled only for the video to be cut short. Alya sat there in stunned silence. For three years, Lila was saying she knew those celebrities along with several others. Alya felt herself shake when another message was sent to her. Again, by an unknown number. Just like the last message, it was a video. Alya felt like she was going to be sick when she mustered up the courage and hit play.

_“Prince Ali, thank you again for this opportunity.” Kagami bowed before taking a seat. This was also at the hotel lobby._

_“It’s my pleasure, Miss Tsurugi. But please, call me Ali. This isn't a formal interview, you know.” Prince Ali chuckled before taking his own seat._

_“Of course, Ali. If that’s the case, please call me Kagami. Please tell me if this rings any bells. How long have you been doing environmental work in Achu and elsewhere?” Kagami asked politely. Prince Ali only laughed softly._

_“Miss Kagami, as much as I would like to, I don’t do environmental work. That’s primarily my sister’s field of expertise. I have always focused on humanitarian work such as improving clean water for third world nations and providing aide to sick children and their families. Everyone knows that.”_

_“Oh do forgive me. You see, A reliable source said otherwise! In fact, she is one of your volunteer partners! She has been boasting for years of her achievements with you.” Kagami feigned surprise as she continued on._

_“Volunteer partner? Miss Kagami, who would that be? I'm familiar with all of my volunteers” Prince Ali asked worriedly._

_“Why Miss Lila Rossi of course! She spent years traveling with you to help with environmental causes in Achu!” Kagami ‘reminded’ the young Prince._

_Prince Ali looked baffled at Kagami’s words, “Miss Kagami. I can assure you as the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Achu, I don’t know who Lila Rossi is. I’ve never even heard of that name let alone work with someone with it. Are you sure about this?”_

_Kagami nodded her head and passed on a small stack of papers. Prince Ali took the papers and flipped through them. He covered his mouth and his eyes widened at whatever it was he was reading. He looked to Kagami before looking back at the papers once more._

_“Who would say such awful lies?” Prince Ali asked._

Alya turned off the video before a response was made. She felt sick to her stomach, her heart dropped as she too dropped to the floor. Her hands were shaking and it felt like her mouth was full of cotton and her head with water.

These videos had to be doctored, right? After all it was Chloe and Kagami. They always had it out for anyone who defied them! This is just slander! They were just using their parents’ money to fake these interviews!

Alya pulled out her phone and searched “Jagged Penny Stone Paris [insert date]” and they were indeed in Paris right now. She then searched “Prince Ali Achu Paris [insert date]” and it was the same as before, Prince Ali was visiting Paris.

Her stomach felt like it was twisting and squeezing itself to death. She had to find out if it really is true.

She grabbed her jacket and rushed out of her apartment, barely telling her parents where she was going. She ran out the streets like the devil was at her heels when she noticed a few figures above her.

“LADYBUG! RYUKO!!! QUEEN B!! VIPERION! WAIT!!” Alya shouted. Her calls must have been heard because the four heroes halted and dropped down to the panting reporter.

“Is everything okay? Are you being chased? What happened?” Viperion asked worried for this civilian.

“No, I'm alright I just….” Alya got a closer look at the Hero clad in red and black, “Who are you?”

“I'm Lady Coccineus, holder of the Ladybug Miraculous. You can call me Lady C if you’s like.” Lady Coccineus extended out her hand. Alya didn’t shake the Ladybug Hero’s hand, she only stared in disbelief. There was no way…

“Everything alright here?” A new voice asked. Alya turned to see another hero. This one had a light grey and white bodysuit with a fluffy white stole around their neck and shoulders, high knee black boots, and a Fox’s mask with an elongated nose and perked fox ears. The nine tails on their belt swayed as they walked towards them. Just peeking out of their stole was an orange and white fox tail pendant.

“It looks like everything is okay, Shirotenko. You can rest easy” Ryuko reassured the new Fox hero.

“W-wait! What happened to Rena Rouge? And where is Ladybug! The real Ladybug!?” Alya panicked clutching to Lady Coccineus’s vest. Lady Coccineus clasped Alya’s shaking hands, gently getting her to let go of her vest.

“I’m sorry Alya. I am the real Ladybug Miraculous holder. The previous Ladybug bestowed upon to me her miraculous before retiring. As for Rena Rouge. She was forced to retire. For whatever reason, I'm not sure. She never told me” Alya felt her world shatter. Ladybug retired without a word. Ladybug held onto the miraculouses. Ladybug is not here to give her back Trixx.

“If there is nothing wrong, we best continue our patrol.” Ryuko suggested and the other heroes agreed as they ran and lept onto the rooftops of Paris.

“Wait! Ladybu---Lady C! Can I ask you something before you go?” Alya whimpered.

“Of course. What is it?” Lady Coccineus looked Alya in the eyes. Alya couldn’t help but notice her eyes weren't as blue as Ladybug’s or as warm and comforting. That made her heart hurt.

“A---Are you best friends with someone named Lila Rossi??”

**\---------------------------------------------------------**

Alya returned home and slammed her bedroom door shut. She slumped against the door and cried into her knees.

_“A---Are you best friends with someone named Lila Rossi?”_

_Lady Coccineus frowned at the name._

_“No, but I am familiar with that name. Much like the Ladybug before me, I have never been friends with her, let alone best friends. I can never be best friends with someone who thrives through lies and deceit. Lila Rossi is neither friend nor enemy, but is someone we as Paris’s heroes prefer to stay away from. She has caused too many akumatizations and if it weren't for Hawkmoth, we would hand her over to the police immediately.” Lady Coccineus scowled. Alya felt like she was going to pass out. Not only was Lila not ladybug’s best friend, but the Heroes wanted to stay the hell away from her._

_“But Lila’s my best friend! She would never lie to me! Why would she lie to me!?” Alya cried. Fat tears welled in her eyes as Lady Coccineus’s eyes stayed dry and cold._

_“I don’t know. Why don’t you ask her yourself?” And with that, Lady Coccineus twirled her yoyo preparing to leave._

_“Oh, word of advice, don’t trust Miss Rossi.” And with those last words, Lady Coccineus flew through the air, joining her team._

Alya thoughts stewed. If Lila was lying, that means Marinette was right. Marinette….

Alya dragged her hands down her tear stained face. All those awful things she’s said and done to her best friend. Just those two words left an awful taste in her mouth. She remembered what she did and said three years ago. She screamed in Marinette’s face for something Lila accused her for. She punched Marinette in the face hard enough to knock her down and blood spilled from her mouth and nose. She stomped on Marinette’s side and screamed that she could never be friends with a bully before leaving Marinette on the ground gasping for air and crying.

Alya cried even harder. She wanted to apologize for what she did but it was too late. She was too late. She reached for her phone to send a group message but her battery died. That was strange, her phone was at 70% just before she went back home! She checked twice! She groaned before getting up to plug in her phone. Alya didn’t notice the very angry ghost of her former best friend.Alya was only sorry she had to find out the hard way.

Alya laid on her bed until her phone was just barely charged enough to turn on. She tried several times but the battery still wasn’t charged enough. She sighed in defeat and decided to go on her blog instead. She was going to delete Lila’s interview and apologize to her followers.

She quickly posted the apology to her blog before going to her phone. She sat on her bed and tried to unlock her phone but it didn’t work. Was it time to replace her battery? Maybe it was her phone that was just broken.

Suddenly her phone turned back on and she saw a text notification. When she opened the text, there was no sender number. The text wasn’t a draft. What it was….was an audio file. Alya hit play but could barely hear it. She placed it by her ear. It sounded like static but there was also a voice.

“I will never forgive you, Alya…..I could never be friends with a bully.” The voice was croaky and slurred almost distorted through the static. Alya dropped her phone onto the floor in shock and a bit of fear. What scared her was whoever sent this knew her. They repeated the last words she ever said to Marinette. Worst of all, it sounded like Marinette.

Hesitantly, she reached down to pick up her phone.

But a sickly white arm reached out from under her bed and snatched at her wrist, digging its serrated claws into Alya’s wrist and drawing blood.

It was 12:42am when the Cesaire Family, and most likely their neighbors, heard Alya Rena Cesaire scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty heavy and spooky huh?
> 
> So quick facts on the new fox hero!
> 
> Their name Shirotenko is a combination of the words Shiro meaning White in Japanese and Tenko. A Tenko is a Kitsune who has reach 1000 years of life and has gained all nine of its tails. The kitsune turns white or gold and becomes a Tenko or a Heavenly/Celestial Fox spirit. I made them different from Alya and Volpina as I love the idea of the Miraculous holders can change their appearance however they want.
> 
> Shirotenko is the only one of the Miraculous Team, minus Chat Noir, who does not know their team's identity. They actually prefer to patrol alone and work alone but is still on good terms with the team.
> 
> Shirotenko is the only one who was not given their miraculous by Marinette. Lady C was the one who gave the fox necklace to them. Lady C knows who they are but not the other way around.
> 
> Anywho, the next chapter will likely cover the new Hero team


	9. Chapter Nine: Letters and Leverage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bridgette's turn to reminisce. Chloe and Kagami give Bridgette and Luka all the proof they need. Along with some letters from Marinette

It was a pretty calm night. Bridgette’s paintbrush rested between her nose and upper lip as she leaned back in her seat. The canvas resting on the easel was still white and empty. Bridgette always painted to ease her stress. She was always able to turn her strife into beautiful paintings. Many of which were hanging on her walls right now. She leaned her head back and saw one upside down. One was a painting of a ladybug with rain drops pearled on its shell. That was one she painted when she was bestowed the Ladybug miraculous. The painting next to that was a bouquet of whiled white camellias sitting somberly in a transparent pink vase. The dark grey table the vase sat on was littered its dead petals. That was painted after Marinette’s funeral.

Bridgette didn’t know Marinette for very long, not until Marinette entered the 10th grade and Bridgette in her 11th. Luka was the one who introduced her to Marinette. She always laughed when he spoke so flowery about their junior. But she understood why. At first she had quite the crush on Marinette. It was hard not to. She was kind, fierce, loyal, and beautiful. But Marinette had her eyes on Luka and only for Luka. As much as it hurt Bridgette, she let her go. After seeing the couple FINALLY be official, Bridgette was glad she wasn’t at Marinette’s side romantically. But she still proved to be a close friend and confidant to her little junior. And vice versa.

Which blew Bridgette’s mind when Marinette gave her a small black box with red details on it. When Bridgette asked what was inside, Marinette only looked at her sadly.

“It’s my biggest secret.”

Bridgette was promised Marinette that she would only open it when she was home alone. She was curious to see what was inside, but she fought against temptation and waited under her parents went on their business trip that weekend to find out what Marinette’s big secret was.

The day finally came and so many options went through Bridgette’s mind. But she never in a million years would have expected a red fairy like creature. Well actually, she thought it was a bug at first and chased it around for 20 minutes with a rolled up newspaper. She was stunned into silence when the bug/fairy thing spoke.

The little fairy introduced herself as Tikki and explained that she was the source of Ladybug’s power. And the moment Tikki finished speaking, everything clicked. Bridgette sat on her chair wide eyed in shock.

Marinette gave her the Ladybug Miraculous.

Marinette is Ladybug.

Ladybug gave her Miraculous to Bridgette Delacroix.

But then that means Marinette is retiring? Why?

Bridgette felt guilty even entertaining the thought of taking Marinette’s Hero position but Marinette gave them to her for a reason right? She sighed and put the earrings on after Tikki instructed her to say Spots On to begin transforming. She looked at her reflection before leaping out her window to see Marinette.

It was so wild to be soaring through Paris. She had lived in this city nearly half her life but nothing compared to seeing it now. She spotted a familiar balcony where a tired looking girl sat looking at nothing. She landed on said balcony noticing it took Marinette a minute to respond to her arrival.

Marinette gave Bridgette a sad smile before ushering the new super heroine inside.

“Tikki, Spots off.” Bridgette detransformed and Tikki immediately zipped to Marinette hugging her cheek.

“Okay spill, Tailor girl. What, why, how, and when??? Bridgette asked in rapid succession. Marinette stroked Tikki’s head and took a seat on her chaise.

“Yeah, I was Ladybug. Since I was fourteen. But things have changed. I cant do it anymore, Bridgette. I’m so tired. Tired of Lila, tired of the harassment, tired of Chat’s unabashed flirtation, and tired of seeing Alya look at me like I put the stars in the sky but then shoot me down as a civilian.” Marinette sighed. She was more than tired. She was exhausted. She already had enough on her plate as is.

“But why me? Why not Kagami or Alix or literally anyone but me!? I’m loud and opinionated and stubborn, and…” Bridgette began listing her faults when Marinette interrupted her by listing her good qualities.

“You’re also brave, and cleaver, and flexible, and honest, and above all trustworthy. I gave you the earrings for a reason, Bridgette. Please continue my work as Ladybug.” Marinette pleaded. There was something in Marinette’s eyes Bridgette hadn't seen in a long time. Something that made her heart ache. Something that made her nod her head in agreement.

It was hope.

Bridgette sighed in defeat. Damn, this kid knew how to always win. Bridgette scoffed playfully.

“Alright. But you gotta tell me everything I need to know about being Ladybug.” Bridgette smiled which earned her a smile back. The Ladybugs both past and present settled in for the night to have a rather educational sleepover.

Marinette taught her how to use her lucky charm, to use her cunning, to put Paris before herself, and she told her about Master Fu and where to find him.

That was the last memory she had of Marinette before her death.

“Bridgette? You’re lost in your head again.” A little voice snapped the young painter out of her thoughts and she sat up and saw her kwami looking rather worried. Bridgette gave Tikki a soft smile before holding her close and kissing her head.

“I’m alright Tikki. Just missing a friend.” She felt Tikki squeeze back and noticed her Kwami shaking.

“I miss her too.” Tikki’s voice trembled. No doubt trying her best not to cry. Bridgette abandoned her painting in order to comfort her kwami and dear friend.

How cruel life must be to join two hurting souls in order to heal others.

Tikki was lulled to sleep by Bridgette’s gentle humming. She tucked the kwami into bed before going back to her painting. Or lack there of. She thought about Luka, Chloe, and Kagami and how they were dealing with all this. It was still only been less than a month since Marinette’s passing but the wounds were still fresh.

She noticed a flash of teal out of the corner of her eye. She shook her head when she saw the Snake hero outside her window hanging Spider-Man style. She opened the window to let her friend in before looking out the window and above her confused. How did he hang like that?

“Sass, scales rest” Bridgette turned around to see Luka Couffaine and Sass. She quietly closed the window and took a good look at her friend. The color has returned to his cheeks and his eyes shined once again. He was healing and doing better. Bridgette approached Luka and gave him a tight embrace, refusing to let go as if he would disappear if she did. The gentle hearted musician returned the hug just as tight. They soon pulled apart and looked into each other’s eyes before laughing. Bridgette left the room for a bit to get Sass a snack.

Bridgette returned with a hard boiled egg which Sass immediately cheered for. The two laughed as the usual calm and collected Sass went absolutely ham on the egg, leaving crumbs all over Bridgette’s desk.

“You look better, Couffaine.” Bridgette complimented, earning a small laugh from Luka.

“Thanks. I feel better too, Delacroix.” Luka added, the smile on his face grew bigger. The two laughed and sat in comfortable silence.

“Hey, Bridgette?” Luka asked as he rubbed his neck.

“What’s up, buttercup?” Bridgette smiled at him.

“I think that's Kagami and Chloe at your window.” Luka pointed at the closed window and Bridgette looked to see Queen B and Ryuko outside her window. Again, just like Luka, hanging out there Spider-Man style.

“Seriously, how are you guys doing that!?” Bridgette laughed before getting up and opening the window for the two heroes.

“Finally! I mean geez, the suits may be weather resistant but not weather proof! How ridiculous is that!?” Queen bee shook herself trying to get rid of the cold as Ryuko laughed. Whether she was Queen B or not, Chloe Bourgeois hated the cold.

“Longg, Open Sky”

“Pollen, Buzz Off”

The couple detransformed and Chloe instantly curled into Kagami for warmth. Kagami laughed and pulled some sweets for both kwamis to munch on.

“Okay, now what’s up? Is there a reason you guys are all in my tiny bedroom? Or are we having a surprise superhero slumber party right from under my overly protective parents’ noses?” Bridgette laughed.

“Trust me, you’re free as a bird compared to Adrien.” Kagami laughed. Everyone joined in and talked just like the good old days. Ever since Marinette’s death, they’ve been distant, only together for Night Patrols. It was hard. They knew they needed each other, but if one started crying then the rest would follow.

“To answer your question, yeah. Kagami and I are here for a reason.” Chloe separated from her girlfriend, instantly shivering from the lack of warmth. She pulled a pink and black box from her jacket. She pulled out the key and opened the box, revealing papers and usb drives as well as envelopes addressed to various people. She pulled out the papers and handed them to Bridgette.

“What are these?” Bridgette asked as Chloe handed more of them to Luka before sharing some with Kagami.

“Proof.” Chloe replied sternly. This was rather surprising to Bridgette as Chloe was never this serious.

“Proof of what?” Luka asked. His anxiety was getting worse and worse the more he flipped through the papers.

“Proof that will bring Marinette peace.” Kagami answered. Chloe handed a letter addressed to Bridgette and one to Luka. She simply stood up and helped Kagami up before the pair transformed and left out the window. Luka felt his heart become heavy and did the same thing, leaving Bridgette alone in her room with an envelope. An envelope with very familiar and comforting handwriting.

She settled on her bed and gently ripped open the envelope and inside was a letter.

_Dear Bridgette,_

_I’m sorry for leaving so suddenly. But the truth is, it wasn’t. This wasn’t a sudden impulse decision. This is something I have contemplated for years now. I tried to hold back, I tried to stay strong and wear the mask. But I couldn’t. I'm too weak. That’s the real reason why I gave you my Miraculous. I'm too weak to continue being Ladybug._

_Although I have you, and Chloe, and Kagami, and Luka; It was still too hard. Everyone who knew me now continue to hate me and go out of their way to hurt me. All because Lila spread her lies about me and did everything she could to ruin my reputation and my life._

_Even Alya actively goes after me as both Marinette and Ladybug. She hurt me so much both physically and emotionally. Was I really that bad for her to abandon me? And she continued to stalk me when I was Ladybug. It was becoming harder and harder to destransform in private._

_I'm so sorry, Bridgette. I'm so sorry I'm weak. I'm a failure. An eyesore. I just cant do this anymore. Please tell Tikki I miss her._

_Sincerely, Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

Marinette’s signature became smudged and swelled as tears fell onto the paper. Bridgette gripped at the paper as she let her sniffles and tears run free.

“Oh Mari, you weren't weak. You were the strongest of us all. I promise, we’ll make her pay.” Bridgette hugged her knees tightly and sobbed into the night.

She was unaware that Tikki was awake and silently crying as well.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Back at the Liberty, Luka was sitting out on the deck with the unopened envelope sitting on his lap. Without even looking, he knew what it was. He knew he should read it but he knew it would open up the wound that was just starting to heal. He was scared to read her final words.

_Being scared isn't a bad thing. Its only bad if you let it control you and everything around you._

With a baited breath, Luka opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Luka,_

_You are the most wonderful amazing person I have ever met. Everyday was a a treasure when you held my hand, when you kissed me, when you sang to me. Being with you made me forget my troubles._

_I'm sorry I did this to you. I'm so sorry for hurting you by doing this. But I couldn’t take it anymore. Lila achieved her goal. She took everyone and everything from me. Her lies destroyed me. All I wanted to do was expose her lies because those lies affected my loved ones. Then she lied about me. She lied about how I pushed her down the stairs, stole her belongings from her, accusing me of plagiarism, and now because of that, I was pushed closer and closer to this._

_Luka, please know Adrien knew as well. Adrien knew Lila was lying but he made me choose the high road. He thought lies wouldn't hurt anyone but look what it did. Look what it did to me. Why did he choose her? Why did he care about her feelings and not mine? Why didn’t he stop her if he knew? It hurts so much, Luka._

_I cant do this anymore. I can feel myself falling apart. I cant do this anymore, honey. I just can’t. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. This is my fault, Luka. I'm so weak and stupid and naive. I can’t keep doing this anymore. I'm so sorry. I love you. I’ll love you till the end of time._

_Love, Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

Luka clutched the letter in his hand as he felt anger swell inside him. He was was angry at Lila for bullying his girlfriend. But what angered him was knowing that Adrien Agreste knew this entire time and did nothing to stop the lies. If that blonde bastard had just stood up and said something, Marinette could still be here.

But at the same time, Luka was angry at himself. Marinette was his girlfriend. He was Marinette’s boyfriend. He should have seen the signs. He should have been more persistent in helping her. But Wouldhaves, Shouldhaves, and Couldhaves weren't going to bring back Marinette. He sighed and leaned back in his seat, looking at the full moon. He picked up his guitar and started playing. He didn’t know what he was playing. He just played as tears streamed down his face.

That letter really did open up that wound.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Chloe was out on the Balcony while Kagami was inside their room. Normally the two would be attached at the hip constantly sharing loving kisses. But her anger was too much and she was afraid she would lash out on the Dragon hero.

The old Chloe would have scolded and complained how Chloe was now considerate towards others. She couldn’t help but cringe at her behaviour back then. She sighed as she looked sadly at the envelope sitting on the little table. She wanted to open it but at the same time didn’t. Was it better to leave things unread? No, that would put Marinette’s words and feelings to vain. It wouldn't be fair to her. She turned her neck to the side then the other, getting a good couple pops and cracks out of it before opening the envelope and reading its contents.

_Dear Chloe,_

_You did a lot of terrible things to me in the past. I wont bring up specific ones but none of them hurt me more than what Lila has done to me. You were open to reflecting on your past deeds and tried to rebuild the bridges you burned. You became happier in the most genuine way. You became a much better person. A person I can proudly call my best friend. For three years you were there for me. You stood up for me and you comforted me._

_Because of that, I'm sorry all of that effort was wasted on me. I'm sorry for being a coward and so weak. I'm sorry for doing this to you. I'm sorry I wasted years of your time only to end up at my breaking point. Lila’s cruelty, Adrien’s passiveness, Alya’s aggression, and everyone’s willingness to jump the gun is too much for me to handle. I cant do this anymore._

_I'm so tired, Chloe. I'm so tired of hiding. I hate myself so much. They were all right. I don’t deserve to have the wonderful things in my life. I don’t deserve to have friends. Especially wonderful friends like you, Kagami, Luka, Bridgette, Juleka, Alix, Sabrina, and Nathaniel. You were all there for me and yet I let Lila get to me. She’s pushed me to the edge and I’m ready to jump._

_I’m so sorry for hiding my true self like this. I hope one day you can forgive me for being so scared and weak._

_Sincerely, Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

“Ridiculous. Utterly Ridiculous.” Chloe hissed as tears welled in her eyes. How could Marinette be so ridiculous! Her? At fault for being a victim??? Was she seriously victim blaming herself!? Marinette was never at fault for the things those cowards did to her! She never asked to be bullied. She never asked to be assaulted. And she sure as hell never asked to commit suicide.

Chloe quickly pulled out her phone and made a call.

“Sabrina? Sorry it’s so late. But can you put me on speaker so your dad and mom can hear this too? I need both of you to help me look into this.” After the conversation with the Raincomprix family, she headed to her parents’ room.

A Queen must protect her Hive at all costs.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagami watched from their bed as Chloe dealt with her emotions upon reading the letter. Her own letter was sitting on her desk out of its envelope but still folded up.

She was a Tsurugi. Allusive as the Wind. Powerful as a Flood. Swift as Lightning. And yet that letter reduced her down to nothing. But if Chloe had the courage to read it, so did she.

She walked over to her desk and unfurled the letter before sitting at her desk and reading it.

_Dear Kagami,_

_Remember when we first met? It was at the ice rink and you told me not to hesitate. At first I was really intimidated by you because you were perfect. We eventually became a little hostile towards each other. But then there was the game. Funny how fate works huh?_

_You tried so hard to befriend me and I wish I had that same determination. It feels like the world is trying to crush me to death. I tried so hard but I cant do this anymore. It hurts. I feel like I’m drowning and suffocating and being crushed to death. Everyday Lila gets everyone to chip away at me. I’m trying so hard to make it seem like everything is okay but its not. I'm tired. I'm hurting. I cant take this anymore._

_I wish I was strong like you Kagami. Maybe then I could keep standing rather than letting them weigh me down. But she wont stop. She did everything she could to make herself a martyr and me a monster. I hate how her words got to me. I hate how everyone listened to her. I hate how the teachers believed her lies over my truth. I want to be so angry at them all but at the same time I cant bring myself to do that._

_I’m sorry Kagami. I'm sorry for leaving you and everyone I love. I'm sorry I'm a failure. I'm sorry I’m a terrible friend. I just cant keep doing this anymore._

_Sincerely, Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

Kagami only stared at the signature at the bottom of the letter. She couldn’t believe this. Marinette? Their Marinette was apologizing for being bullied to death. And yet she couldn’t bring herself to hate any of them other than Lila. Even Alya who was her best friend. Alya…

The thought of that fake reporter made Kagami scowl. She remembered how Alya scream at Marinette and assaulted her. Alya had punched Marinette’s face and literally kicked her when she was down. That bitch had the nerve to be proud of what she did before walking away.

But she shouldn’t dwell on Alya. Of course, she would deal with her later. Right now she had to call someone. Kagami grabbed her phone and entered a phone number she remembered all too well. She brought it to her ear as the dial tone rang.

“Why are you calling?” No hello, no who is it. Typical mother.

“Mother. I need a favor.” Kagami skipped the pleasantries.

“Is that so? Why is that?” Tomoe mused almost bitterly.

“I need to get in contact with your lawyer. Its important.” Kagami urged but Tomoe was as unmoving as the mountain.

“Now why would I do that? Why waste my time like this?” Tomoe sighed.

“Like it or not, I am still a Tsurugi. You’ve beaten that fact into my head. And as a Tsurugi, I have to do what is right for the people I care about. Especially when it comes to someone who was bullied to death.” If it was one thing Tomoe hated more than lack of discipline, it was bullies. She always believed bullies to be the worst kind of cowards.

“Continue.”

“I have proof that a classmate has bullied my friend to death. And considering she is eighteen, she can go to jail. However, she is the daughter of an Embassy employee. So I’m not sure what laws will apply.” Kagami explained. For a few seconds she heard nothing from her mother.

“I see. Fujiwara and I will meet with you at the Grand Paris tomorrow after school to discuss this matter.” Tomoe promised her daughter. As shocked as she was, Kagami didn’t question her mother’s intention to visit.

“Thank you, Mother.”

“Now go to bed. Its late.” and with that, Tomoe Tsurugi hung up the phone. But Kagami was not upset. Her mother was never really able to say I love you directly.

She looked to the sky and she was certain a storm was brewing for Lila and her lackeys.


	10. Chapter Ten: Laying down the law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions death threats, encouraging suicide, and false rape accusations.

A knock was heard on the door as Master Fu was praying to a small shrine. He didn’t have any appointments nor was he expecting anyone. He got up and answered the door only to be surprised by a young woman with blonde hair.

“Chloe? Why are you here?” Master Fu asked as he stepped to the side and let Chloe in. The heiress said nothing as she walked into the guardian’s home. She noticed Wayzz zip into his hiding spot but said nothing.

“Master Fu. Have you ever heard of anyone dying while in the process of being akumatized?” Chloe was not here to play games. It was already the 12th, only 6 more days. She was too afraid to think what would happen if she and the team were too late.

“What do you mean, Chloe?” Master Fu closed the door and faced the Bee hero.

“Its just as I asked. Marinette died with an akuma. She says that thing is leeching off her like a parasite. Is there anyway to get rid of it?” Chloe explained to the old guardian who looked skeptical. He has been the guardian for well over a century and he has never heard of such a thing.

“No, Chloe. I have never heard of such a thing. How do you know this?” Master sat down and watched Chloe sit as well, her eyes burned with determination.

“Its going to sound ridiculous, but Marinette told Kagami and me that she has until the 18th or else she’ll become a monster. Kind of vague, I’m sure but she told us that moments before killing herself, she became possessed by an akuma. But before she could even hear Hawkmoth’s bargain, she died. She said the akuma never left her.” Chloe tried to repress the anger she had towards Lila and Hawkmoth. Her anger was justified as Lila drove her best friend to insanity and Hawkmoth chose to reap the vulnerable. She hated both of them with every fiber of her being.

“I’m sorry Chloe. I have never heard of such a thing.” Master Fu shook his head sadly. Any hope Chloe had of saving Marinette’s soul was slipping through her fingers.

“Do you have any suggestions on how to help her?” Chloe asked, her voice beginning to shake. But Master Fu only shook his head.

“I'm not sure, Chloe. I wish I could be of more help.” Master Fu sighed. Chloe sighed, her resolve was slowly being chipped away.

“I see. Also Master Fu, is there anyway to revoke one’s Miraculous?” Chloe asked. This wasn’t something Master Fu was expecting. Was Chloe reverting back to her old selfish ways? She knew who he was and where the miraculouses are, he felt a sense of dread sit in the pit of his stomach.

“Why do you ask, Chloe?” Master Fu asked trying his best to sound intimidating. But Chloe wasn’t falling for it because she knew what he was insinuating.

“We need a new Chat Noir. And we need one yesterday.” Chloe held her head high.

“Why is that, Chloe?” Chloe took a deep breath, anger for another someone entered her mind.

“I know Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir. And I know he is a spineless coward. Sure he’s been by Ladybug’s side for three years. But he was also unwilling to let go that Ladybug was not interested in him romantically. He was also bothering Ladybug into revealing their identities to each other. It wore away at Ladybug. It wore away at Marinette. And now he’s beginning to flirt with Lady Coccineus. He is being childish and now only seeing himself as a hero to be close to her rather than to save Paris. At this rate, one of them is going to snap and do something they will regret.” Chloe ranted about Adrien as Master Fu looked on calmly.

“There is more to this, isn’t there?” Master Fu asked.

“Yes. He also knew Marinette’s bully was lying about everything but he still did nothing. How can someone like that protect Paris when he didn’t even have the backbone to step up and protect his friend?!”

He was thankful to see Chloe grow up into a marvelous hero. But he was now worried he had selected the wrong person for Plagg.

“Chloe, yes you can indeed revoke a Miraculous from its holder. However, it is up to their Kwami to choose whether or not they wish to leave their chosen. Then and only then, the miraculous will remain useless. When that happens, only Ladybug will have the power to take the miraculous away.” Master Fu explained to Chloe what she must do. Chloe kindly thanked the elderly master before her phone suddenly rang.

Chloe excused herself as she accepted the call. Master Fu couldn’t help but be proud of both Chloe for her growth as well as Marinette for her forgiving but instinctive nature. Chloe apologized and informed the master that she had to leave for another appointment.

“Chloe,” Chloe’s hand stopped reaching for the door as she was about to leave,”I am proud of you for what you have become. And I know Marinette is too. I know you and your friends can save her.” Master Fu couldn’t see her face, but he saw Chloe nod her head and leave his home.

“Master?” Wayzz popped out of his hiding spot to comfort his old friend.

“I am alright Wayzz. How strange it is that Marinette still never stops surprising me with such feats.”

“But Master, what will happen if the children don’t find a way to stop her? What if Marinette becomes something far worse than we could ever imagine?” Wayzz asked frantically.

“I’m not sure.” Master Fu looked somberly at the shrine. A small memorial for Marinette. A photo of her happily smiling was sitting in the shrine with incense still burning, “What I do know is that she has selected the most trustworthy people.”

Wayzz said nothing as he watched his oldest friend sit back in front of the shrine and continued to pray. He really hoped his fellow kwami and their chosen ones could save their dear friend and hero.

**\---------------------------------------**

Chloe quickly rounded the corner at the City Hall when she suddenly bumped into someone, knocking her to the ground and a flurry of paper floated to the floor.

“Oh No! Chloe, my dear are you alright?” Andre extended his hand to help up his only child. Chloe accepted her father’s hand and quickly dusted herself off.

“I'm fine daddy.” Chloe replied as she helped her father pick up his paperwork.

“Well it’s a good thing we bumped into each other, your mother and I are going out to lunch and it would be nice if you and Kagami joined us!” Andre offered to his precious little girl. Chloe was tempted. Even though her mother was being a mother, she was still very busy with her work in both Paris and New York. And right now, her Mother was only in town for a few more days. Chloe bit her lip and declined her father’s offer.

“No time daddy, I have an appointment with Theresa! Here, I’ll take these to your office before my appointment! I’ll tell you when I get home tonight though! ” Chloe shouted as she jogged to Theresa Raincomprix, Sabrina’s mother. Andre couldn’t help being a little disappointed but also proud. Chloe must have a very important mission if she was declining an offer to eat at her favorite restaurant with her parents. Andre walked to his car with a little extra pep to his step, excited to hear what her daughter was going to tell him and Audrey tonight.

Theresa was working on some paperwork, waiting for her next client when the door was forcefully opened.

“I'm sorry I'm late Mrs Raincomprix! I had to drop off some paperwork to my father’s office!” Chloe panted and took a seat in the chair in front of Theresa’s desk. Theresa brushed off her apology and offered Chloe a cup of water which the teenager gratefully took and chugged it to the last drop.

Theresa Raincomprix chuckled as she, moved her paperwork to the side just as Chloe was pulling out an accordion folder out of her bag and rifling through to find whatever it was she was looking for. The Heiress presented some documents to Theresa and the attorney took the documents and flipped through them.

Judging by the look on her face and the slow intake of breath indicated she was shocked at what she was reading.

Death threats from a Lila Rossi, screen shots of threats, pictures of injuries and damage of property. Theresa looked to Chloe in shock who was presenting Mrs Raincomprix with a USB drive. Mrs Raincomprix took the drive and inserted it into her computer with Chloe rounding the desk to see the files with her.

Most were audio clips but it was enough to have a solid case.

_“Trust me, Marinette, if you're not with me, you're against me and I will take everything and everyone from you”_

_“Why are you still here? Why haven't you killed yourself yet? Everyone knows you're not wanted!”_

_“I don’t need proof to get everyone to hate you! They're doing that all on their own!”_

_“Just drop dead already, Dupain-Cheng.”_

_“Kill yourself”_

_“You're just a slut. We all know you're sleeping with Jagged, he isn't interested in your trashy designs. I bet that's how you got Gabriel’s attention too!”_

_“Hurry up and fucking kill yourself before I do it for you!”_

_“If you don’t hurry and do it, I will tell everyone what you are”_

_“If you don’t want your parents to go to jail, hurry and kill yourself!”_

_“I will tell everyone you raped me and we both know everyone will believe me”_

The audio files shocked both the attorney and Chloe. With the usb files alone, Lila could go to prison for falsifying rape let alone the death threats and encouragement of suicide. Mrs Raincomprix ejected the drive and placed in on top of the documents Chloe gave her.

“Ms Bourgeois?” Theresa asked calmly. She looked poised and professional where as Chloe was angry and frantic.

“You, my dear, have a worthy case. We will bring this young lady to justice.”

Chloe looked at Mrs Raincomprix and hugged her and thanked her for her help. Theresa Raincomprix said nothing but she did hug her daughter’s best friend back.

**\---------------------------------------**

Kagami waited anxiously in her room. She looked herself in the mirror as she smoothed out her blazer for the umpteenth time. She fiddled with her hair once more before Longg flew up and sat on her shoulder.

“Kagami-san, you look fine. Its not like you are meeting the emperor of Japan.” Longg chuckled.

“I know. I’m meeting someone far worse.” Kagami deadpanned. She stood back and looked at her attire in the mirror. A white lace blouse with a long red skirt and a pair of black flats. Simple and classic. She hoped her mother would approve.

“You look lovely. Now remember, you are swift as lightning, powerful as the flood, allusive as the wind. But you are also unbending as metal and stubborn as the mountains. You are Ryuko. You can do this.” Longg encouraged his Chosen one. Kagami smiled at her kwami before giving him a small head scratch.

A knock was heard at the door and suddenly her courage left her. Longg rolled his eyes and gently bit her on the shoulder, nudging her along and motioning her to breathe. Kagami nodded and Longg went to his hiding spot under the couch cushion. Kagami quickly approached the door and looked from the door viewer and saw her mother and Izumi Fujuiwara, her mother’s attorney. She quickly opened the door and let the stern pair in.

“Please, come in” Kagami welcomed her guests.

If her mother was terrifying, so was her lawyer. Izumi Fujiwara was an intimidating woman. She had to be considering she had so many people, men specifically, doubt her skills as an attorney. She was tall and a bit younger than her mother. Her facial features were sharp as blades and her hair was pulled into a sleek ponytail.

Kagami guided her guests to the couch as she left momentarily to bring tea for them. She sat the tray on the coffee table and set two teacups in front of her mother and attorney and poured hot tea into them. The warm comforting aroma seemed to slightly soften Fujiwara’s scowl, but hardly enough to notice.

Kagami sat on the opposite couch and gave Fujiwara her share of documents. The three of them sat silently as Fujiwara rifled through the paperwork.

“Have you been well, Kagami?” Tomoe asked suddenly as she took a sip of her tea.

“Yes mother. I am still the highest scoring student in school and I'm still the top fencer with Mr D’Argencourt.” Kagami replied, taking an awkward sip of her tea.

“I asked if you were well, not your studies or sports.” Tomoe reiterated. Kagami was not expecting this from her overbearing mother. Tomoe always focused on Kagami’s practices rather than Kagami herself. Maybe she did indeed still love her daughter.

“Yes, mother. I’m doing well.” Kagami smiled.

“Are you eating properly? New hobbies? Are you still with that Bourgeois girl?” Tomoe continued.

“Yes, mother. Chloe’s parents have never let me skip a meal, I recently got into scrap booking and calligraphy. And yes, Chloe and I are still together.” Kagami replied. She was indeed very worried what her mother was about to say about her girlfriend.

“Are you and that girl happy?” Tomoe pressed on. Kagami had to take a moment to process that question.

“Yes. Chloe and I are very happy. I haven't had a single bad day with her. I love her very much.” Kagami replied happily. Tomoe took a moment to herself which stressed Kagami. Tomoe has always been a traditional and stubborn woman. So much so that it was her stubbornness that drove away her father.

Izumi placed the documents on the coffee table and reached for her tea.

“Kagami. This is a very serious case. Especially when someone has diplomatic immunity.” Izumi reminded Kagami of what she already knew. Lila knew, too. That’s why she thinks she can get away with this.

“But this harassment led to someone dying. And that someone was my best friend!” Kagami stood up and shouted.

“I'm not saying this is hopeless, dear. The very least, this Lila girl will be fined and in jail for less than a year.” Izumi took off her glasses to clean the lenses.

“Its better than nothing! Lila needs to be taught that every action has its consequence!” Kagami fumed.

“Her main charge is cyberbullying, doxxing, harassment. I doubt a judge will take this seriously.” Izumi argued.

“So what? That’s it?! You're just going to sit here and tell me things I already know!? You think I’m going to accept that!? Lila Rossi is a murderer! She is so used to getting her way and having people see her as a hero to the point where one wrong step will lead her to push people to their deaths! I am NOT going to let someone like that spread their toxicity to others. And if you aren't going to help, fine! I will find an attorney who will!” Kagami screamed at the unmoving woman. She panted for breath as the woman took a sip of tea.

“Now who said anything about not taking this case?” Kagami was surprised to hear that from Izumi. Izumi Fujiwara was infamous for only taking on cases she knew she would win. This must mean that there was nowhere for Lila to escape.

“You mean…?” Kagami started but the older pair stood up and were about to leave the room.

“Be sure you have some witnesses ready and willing to speak up.” Izumi informed the Dragon hero as she helped guide Tomoe to the door.

“Wait.” Tomoe commanded, “Kagami. I'm glad you and Chloe are happy.” And with that, Tomoe and Fujiwara were out the door, leaving a stunned Kagami standing in the middle of her living room with a smile on her face.

**\---------------------------------------**

Bridgette was with Luka on the Liberty. They were scouring the internet for Lila’s lies and obviously enough, the only one site that believed those lies were from the Ladyblog. Bridgette stuck her finger in her mouth and pretended to retch. Luka laughed at his old friend’s antics.

Thanks to Jagged Stones connections, they were able to debunk nearly all of Lila’s lies. But they still had a long ways to go especially from the way the deep dark bags hung under their eyes. They planned on collecting written and audio evidence along with the sources they found online. Bridgette stood up to stretch and crack her spine when she heard a familiar ringtone. She pulled out her phone and saw it was a text from Chloe.

“Base. 7pm. Tonight. SH. Bring ST.” The text read.

“Who is it?” Luka asked, taking a couple big gulps of coffee.

“Chloe. She wants a meeting at the Eiffel Tower tonight. You go up ahead. I gotta grab Shirotenko.” Bridgette informed Luka who nodded in agreement. The two decided to finish their findings for the day. Bridgette packed her laptop away in her backpack and she looked at her phone’s clock. It was 6:35.

“What do you say, Viperion? Wanna have a bit of a warm up before we head out?” Bridgette challenged as she sent a text to Shirotenko.

“I don’t know. Everything is aching.” Luka emphasized by cracking his neck.

“Winner gets the first swing at Chat Noir.” Bridgette sang sweetly.

“Lets go find a hiding spot to transform then race” Luka smirked.

“Deal!” Bridgette whooped! The two quickly rushed into a secluded part of town to transform before rushing over rooftops and letting the cool evening air fill their burning lungs.

**\---------------------------------------**

Queen B was pacing back and forth as she impatiently waited for the rest of her team.

“Honey, relax. Its barely 7. They’ll be here soon.” Ryuko yanked on Queen Bee’s coat tail forcing the Bee Hero to fall backwards on her butt.

“Well I DID say to meet us here at exactly 7pm. Utterly ridiculous!” Queen B huffed in her helmet. Ryuko was about to speak when she saw a flash of teal, red, and silver.

“Its about time! Where were you guys!?” Queen B snipped at the three ‘late’ heroes.

“Queen B, its 7:02.” Shirotenko reminded the Queen.

“And I said to be here at 7!”

“Okay enough! Queen B, what was so important that you had us meet up at 7 for?” Lady Coccineus rubbed her temple asking.

“I talked with Master Fu earlier today, he told me he has never heard of an undead akuma.” Chloe explained. Viperion, Ryuko, and Lady Coccineus gasped. Shirotenko was confused.

“wait, an undead akuma? There’s such a thing?” Shirotenko asked and received a nod from Queen B.

“Yeah. A friend of ours was akumatized moments before she died. Now her ghost is pissed and that anger and negativity is feeding the akuma. That in turn is turning our friend’s ghost into a monster slowly but surely.” Queen B added.

“A ghost? You're kidding.” Shirotenko quipped skeptically.

“Dude, We’re animal based superheroes powered by little fairy like kwamis.” Viperion chuckled.

“.….okay fair.” Shirotenko shrugged. The group chuckled before Queen B added on.

“Also, I asked him about revoking a miraculous from its holder.”

“PLEASE tell me we’re taking away Chat Noir’s??” Lady Coccineus begged.

“Yeah. He told me the only way a miraculous can be revoked was if a) The kwami itself rejects the holder, and b) Only the Ladybug holder can take it away.” Queen B held up her fingers as she explained.

“And we all know who Chat Noir is.” Viperion chipped in.

“And we know where he lives.” Ryuko added.

“And we are all in agreement that he shouldn't be Chat Noir.” Shirotenko pitched in.

“Exactly. So why don’t we pay the mangy cat a visit?” Lady Conccineus smirked earning a solid nod from her fellow heroes.


	11. CHapter Eleven: I didn't do anything part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All five heroes pay Adrien a visit. A Visit he isn't going to forget or forgive.

Adrien was at his desk doing his homework when he felt the chill of Paris’s night air. He turned around to get up and close the window but suddenly stopped when he saw four of Paris’s superheros at his windowsill.

“Adrien. We need to talk.” Lady Coccineus asserted herself.

“My lady, you look lovely as ever!” Adrien flattered the superhero thinking his good looks and smooth words would ease the blow.

“Enough is enough, Agreste.” Viperion hissed.

“Okay, lets just get down to the brass tacks, yes? We know you're Chat Noir.” Shirotenko snarled annoyed with this lazy hero.

“W-what are you talking about? Me? I'm too busy to be a hero!” Adrien laughed nervously as he slowly his his ring hand. But of course, the heroes saw it.

“Do not lie to us, Adrien Agreste. We know you’re Chat Noir and we are here for the Black Cat Miraculous.” Ryuko extended her hand, silently asking Adrien to give her the ring.

“I don’t know what you're talking about!” Adrien tried to argue but was immediately pinned to his bedroom wall by Viperion.

“Viperion stop! Please! We don’t have to use violence!” Lady Coccineus pleaded with Viperion and tried to pull him away from the gasping boy. Viperion stood there silently and finally let go of the golden haired model. Lady Coccineus thanked him by hugging him tightly and in turn, he hugged her back. Neither noticed the glare of jealousy from the Agreste.

“why…?” Adrien whispered, “Why him?” the group of heroes looked at the now angry model. Adrien’s hands were clenched tightly to his sides as angry tears welled up in his eyes. He stood there menacingly, feeling betrayed by the hero he gave his heart to. But worse, to see the blue haired woman hugging the green haired man reminded him of another couple that made his stomach churn with jealousy.

“Why did you have to choose him!? Why not me, Ladybug!? I was your partner! I stood by your side! I was always there for you when no one else was! So why are you choosing cold blooded bastard over me!? Why do you love him but not me!? Why are you brushing me off for him!?” Adrien yelled as angry tears ran down his cheeks. He had hoped to gain some sympathy and pity but instead he was looked upon with anger and disappointment.

“Adrien. You were indeed her partner and friend, mine as well. But Viperion and the Ladybug before me were not a couple, just as he and I are now. He is my best friend, and I his. We trust one another. I can tell him if something he did bothered me, he keeps that promise to never do it again. You flirted with Ladybug and pressured her into being a romantic couple when she said no. And yet you did the same thing with me even though you know I’m not the same Ladybug. You're doing the same thing you're accusing me of doing.” Lady Coccineus calmly chastised Adrien and internally smiled when he flinched.

“If you couldn’t protect one person, what makes you think you can protect an entire city?” Queen B asked through her helmet.

“What? Are you going to call me a murderer again?” Adrien snarled with a psychotic grin on his face.

“No, but you are a traitor. Traitor to us. And a traitor to Marinette.” Queen B said with her voice dripping with venom.

“How did I betray Marinette!? I didn’t do anything!” Adrien yelled. He was getting real sick and tired of people calling him a murderer and a traitor. None of this was his fault! His hands were clean! He was innocent. He wasn’t the one who pushed Marinette into suicide. It was Lila! It was Alya, too! Hell, Luka didn’t love her enough! Adrien was different, he was innocent!

“Exactly, you did nothing to help her.” A new voice chimed in. All turned around to see Plagg floating by the desk with his arms crossed looking rather annoyed.

“Plagg stay out of this!” Adrien snarled at his Kwami. But Plagg didn’t budge. Instead he flew over to Lady Coccineus and sat on her shoulder.

“Plagg?” Adrien asked in disbelief at what he was seeing.

“Look Adrien, you can lie to yourself as much as you want. But it is true you didn’t do anything when really you should have. If Marinette was really your friend, you would have defended her.” Plagg lectured the boy he used to call his friend.

“Adrien, please. Just give us the ring and make this as painless as possible. We don’t want to hurt you.” Lady Coccineus pleaded but her plea fell on deaf ears, Adrien only growled as he looked at his former partner.

“PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!” Adrien screamed and Plagg was being pulled into the ring by an unknown force.

“SECOND CHANCE” Viperion swiped his bracelet and the group was reverted to five minutes prior where he had pinned Adrien against the wall.

“Viperion! Please!”

“We don’t need to use violence” Both Lady Coccineus and Viperion said at the same time. Lady Coccineus looked surprised as Viperion still held Adrien in place. Then she noticed the Ourobouros bracelet slowly moving.

“Viperion….did you…” Lady Coccineus looked at her dearest friend and saw the anger grow in his eyes.

“Yeah. Plagg, come out from the desk, but don’t move towards Lady C.” Viperion instructed the kwami of destruction who did indeed come out of his hiding spot.

“Plagg, are you satisfied with Adrien Agreste being the holder of the Black Cat Miraculous?” Shirotenko asked the annoyed Kwami.

“At first I was fine with it cuz I got all the camembart I wanted, but now I’ve noticed that no, I am not satisfied.” Plagg crossed his arms in a huff.

“Do you think he deserves to be a super hero of Paris?” Ryuko asked the Kwami.

“Not anymore.” Plagg huffed again.

“Plagg, Can you say without a shadow of a doubt, that you no longer wish to be associated with Adrien Agreste as your holder and Chosen?” Queen B asked.

Adrien continued to struggle and squirm out of Viperion’s grip. But like a python, Viperion's grip held firm. “PLAGG! PLEASE DON’T DO THIS!! BEING A SUPERHERO IS ALL I HAVE!! IT’S MY ONLY TICKET TO FREEDOM!!” Adrien pleaded. He was getting more and more frantic the more Plagg disapproved of him being a hero.

“Should have thought about that when you betrayed _her_.” Viperion snarled. Adrien could do nothing but weakly struggle as Plagg straightened his back and faced Lady Coccineus.

“Lady Coccineus, Holder of the Ladybug Miraculous, Partner of the Kwami of Creation. My chosen holder has proven to himself that he is unworthy of my power. Therefore, I hereby renounce my chosen holder, Adrien Agreste, of inheriting the title of Chat Noir and privilege of holding the Miraculous of Destruction and Chaos.” Plagg disowned Adrien of his title as Chat Noir.

“NO!! PLAGG PLEASE!!! DON’T DO THIS!!!” Adrien wiggled out of Viperion’s grasp and launched at his former kwami.

“Venom!!” Queen B shouted and thrust her spinning top at the now former miraculous holder, leaving him frozen with his ring hand extended out. Although his body was frozen, his eyes weren’t. He saw Lady Coccineus instruct Viperion and Queen B to go back home before their cool down time ran out. The pair nodded in agreement and launched themselves out the window and into the city, leaving Shirotenko and Ryuko as her only back up. He looked at his former kwami silently pleading with him. But Plagg only crossed his arms and shook his head in disappointment. Plagg then looked to Lady Coccineus and nodded his head.

Lady Coccineus nodded in returned before looking at Adrien with pity as his eyes were brimmed with tears, his kwami just an inch away from his extended hand. Shirotenko approached and held Plagg gently in their hands as Lady Coccineus removed the Ring of the Black Cat from Adrien’s hand. Plagg was pulled into the ring without saying goodbye. Ryuko must have rummaged through the room because she quickly tossed Lady Coccineus the box the ring was originally held in.

Queen B’s venom was about to wear off. The Ladybug hero instructed Shirotenko to tie him up with one her tails so they can further question him and they followed her orders. They tied him up tight to his desk chair before Lady Coccineus placed the ring back in the box. She couldn’t help but pity the now thrashing sobbing boy. But at the same time she was rather annoyed that he was acting like a child who’s toy was taken away. But then she noticed his neck.

“Adrien, what happened to your neck?” Lady Coccineus asked. But Adrien gave her a dry laugh.

“Why do you care all of a sudden? You just took my freedom away!” Adrien bit back.

“Just tell us and we’ll let you go.” Shirotenko demanded as they pulled their tail tighter around the boy, leading him to grunt in pain.

“Please Adrien. Just work with us this one time and we’ll leave you alone.” Lady Coccineus sighed. It was like talking to a brick wall with this guy.

“I don’t know! Okay!? I woke up and I found bruises and scratches on my neck! God, this week just keeps getting better and better doesn't it!? First my neck is attacked by god knows what, then I keep seeing _her_ everywhere I go, then I'm blamed for things that aren't my fault, and now I just lost my ticket to freedom!” Adrien wailed.

“Half of that sounds like what Marinette went through.” Lady Coccineus hissed at her former partner.

“Wait…. _her_? What do you mean _her_?” Ryuko asked.

“Marinette. I keep seeing her everywhere and she looks so angry! She’s been plaguing my dreams for over a week now!” Adrien laughed hysterically.

The three heroes looked at one another, each sharing the same thought. A sense of dread washed over them. The white fox tails loosened enough for Adrien to move free of but he just sat there laughing and crying. The three heroines slowly stepped away in disbelief before bolting out of the lavish room.

“Ryuko! Go tell Queen B what we just heard! Shirotenko! Go to Master Fu and give him this!” Lady Coccineus tossed the miracle box to the fox hero, “Let him know the same! I’m gonna go to Viperion! Hurry!” Lady Coccineus shouted orders as the three raced across the rooftops before splitting up in three separate directions.

Ryuko detransformed and grabbed Chloe by her shoulders. Shirotenko gave Master Fu the Black Cat Miraculous. And Bridgette was gasping for breath in Luka’s arms. All three had the same thing to say.

“the akuma is getting stronger!!!”


	12. Chapter Twelve: Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people are finally realizing their mistakes. But you can't fix what's already destroyed.
> 
> This chapter briefly features the misgendering of a non-binary character. you have been warned.

You’re just seeing things.

That’s what Alya’s family told her. That she was seeing things despite the proof. She had nail indentations and small scabs but her family brushed it off claiming she was doing this to herself over stress. But Alya knew what she felt. What she saw.

She saw how thin that arm was, the bony knobs replacing normal knuckles, the discolored chipped and serrated nails.

The Bandage.

“There’s no way. No way at all.” Alya thought as her heart rate quickened just looking at her bedroom door. She had been camping out on the couch for three nights now. Far too afraid to enter her room. Nora was getting really sick and tired of Alya begging her to go into her room to grab her belongings. But she couldn’t help but pity her little sister. Whatever Alya dreamt must have really spooked her.

Alya was still sitting on the couch with her knees to her chest, wide eyes looking at the small wound she received.

Ghosts don’t exist.

Ghosts don’t exist.

No way do ghosts exist.

That’s just stuff from movies and comics.

Right?

"Alya?” The girl jumped out of her seat when her mother called out to her, “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for school?”

Alya looked at the clock and noticed she had forty minutes before class started. She pleaded her mother to get her a change of clothes and her backpack but the older Cesaire wasn’t having it. Marlena simply extended her arm and pointed at Alya’s door, silently ordering her daughter to go get ready. Alya stood her ground for a minutes before sighing in defeat, reluctantly approaching her door before looking at her mother. Marlena still stood there with a stern frown. Alya took a deep breath and opened her door.

Her room was just as she left it. Nothing was out of place. She looked behind the door, under the bed, under her desk, and in her closet and found nothing strange. She let out a sigh of relief and grabbed her bathrobe before moving to the bathroom. She took a short shower and moved to the sink to brush her teeth. She wiped the mirror to clear the fog, but what she saw… it wasn’t her own reflection.

Instead she saw a very angry Marinette. Her cheeks were stained with dried tears, blood red eyes surrounded with black, her blue-black hair disheveled and tangled, a sick ear to ear grin that cracked her lips making them bleed while revealing needle sharp teeth.

Alya jumped back in fear and rushed to the door only to find it locked from the outside. She tried jiggling the handle but to no avail. She suddenly stopped when she heard the squeaking of glass. She slowly turned around to see writing appear on the fogged up mirror.

**_**No one believes you** _ **

**__ **

Upon seeing that message being written right before her eyes, Alya began to scream and beat on the door as if her life depended on it, frantic for a means of escape as she began to hear a child like laughter. That laughter became louder and more distorted as the seconds passed by.

Then suddenly, Alya tumbled forward, still tightly wrapped in her bathrobe when the door suddenly and finally opened. The girl stumbled and clung to her savior as tight as possible and thanked them repeatedly. She looked up and saw her older sister, Nora.

“Whoa! Little sis! What was that about? How did you lock yourself in the bathroom?” Nora hushed her hysteric little sister.

“MARINETTE!!! IT WAS MARINETTE! SHE LOCKED ME IN THERE!!” Alya scream manically, not even noticing her sister’s flinch upon hearing that name. Nora didn’t know Marinette too well, but she respected the young designer even after Her sister cut ties with her.

“Alya. That’s not cool. Marinette is gone remember? You can’t go and disrespect her like that.” Nora calmly chastised her sister.

“IT’S TRUE!!! I HAVE PROOF!! LOOK!!” Alya scream and then pointed at the bathroom mirror. The writing was clear as day. Only it wasn’t.

“What am I looking at?” Nora asked as her eyes followed her sister’s finger.

“HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE---” Alya whipped around to see that there was no writing on the mirror. Only the swipe Alya left. The reporter babbled and stuttered as Nora sighed. She didn’t have time for her crazy sister’s rambling. Nora had training in an hour and she needed to get ready herself.

“Alya. Just go get ready for school, will you?” And with that, Nora closed the bathroom door on her stunned sister. Defeated, Alya returned to her room to get dressed and gather her belongings. She gave herself one last check in the mirror before she was ready to go.

Her blood turned to ice when in her reflection, she saw that same white gangly hand crawl over her shoulder and curled tightly around it. Another hand did the same with the other shoulder before that same face from the bathroom rose up behind her.

**_**I toooolllldddd yoooouuuuu~~~** _ **

**__ **

Without a sound, Alya ran out of her room before sprinting out of the apartment like a bat out of Hell. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears and her lungs were on fire as her legs carried her to her school. Maybe Lila could help her! She had lots of connections! Maybe she can get her place exorcised, right??

Right???

****\-------------------------------** **

****

The young reporter arrived in the courtyard, desperately gasping for air before composing herself the best she could. She looked around to see Adrien looking just as frantic as he was clinging to Nino. But Alya needed Nino more. She was his girlfriend after all. Bros after…….well. Alya straightened her back and marched over to her boyfriend and friend before loudly clearing her throat. Both boys turned their heads to see a visibly upset Alya.

“Adrien. I need to talk to Nino.” Alya stated firmly. Adrien wanted to protest but Nino held up his hand.

“Its cool, dude. We’ll talk more at lunch.” Nino gave his best friend a sympathetic smile and a wave before hugging his girlfriend who did not hug him back. Defeated, Adrien walked up the stairs to his class, maybe hoping to cope with his thoughts in the quiet room.

“Everything alright Alya?” Nino asked, his voice sounded strained but Alya didn’t care.

“Nino. Do you believe in ghosts?” Alya got straight to the point.

“Ghosts?” Nino asked. Alya instantly became angry, as if knowing he didn’t believe her.

“Yes, ghosts! Do you believe in them or not!?” Alya shouted, garnering the attention of several other students.

“Babe, calm down. No, I don’t believe in ghosts. Why, what’s up?” Nino answered his girlfriend honestly. But that answer did not pacify Alya.

“Why not!?” Alya screamed. Her face was becoming red from screaming and tears began to fall down her cheeks. Nino didn’t know what to do or say. Why was his disbelief in ghosts that upsetting?

“Babe, it’s just a silly thought. I just never had any reason to believe in that stuff.” Nino tried to calm her down but she blew him off and stomped towards their classroom, never once stopping no matter how many times Nino called out to her. She just left him there as students began whispering and embarrassing Nino in the process. Nino pulled his cap bill down to hide his embarrassment before going over to a table where Chloe and her friends sat.

The closer he got to them, the more smiles and laughter he noticed from that. They weren’t laughing at anything malicious, they were genuinely happy. He was close enough to hear Sabrina suggest visiting Marinette’s grave together as a group. All agreed, even Nino piped in.

“Is…it okay if I join, too?” Nino asked sheepishly. Suddenly regretting his request when Juleka, Chloe, Sabrina, Alix, Nathaniel, and Aurore glared at him while Mylene looked down to her lap.

“Why should we?” Juleka asked bitterly, loud and clear. Nino wanted to crawl under a rock and hide for the rest of his life.

“I….I want to pay my respects, too.” Nino answered nervously. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife as the group glared at the former Turtle hero.

“Why?” Chloe hissed viciously, “Why now? Marinette died almost three weeks ago. Her funeral was shortly after that. You weren’t at the wake nor the funeral. Why do _you_ suddenly want to pay your respects when you openly attacked Marinette and sided with Lila!?”

Nino felt like a bucket of ice water was dumped on him. He didn’t want to admit it but Chloe was right. He had known Marinette since they were five years old. She was always there for him but when she needed him, he was siding with Lila. Or more specifically his girlfriend, Alya. He hated the fact that Alya clung to Lila’s every word and always talked about her on what was supposed to be their dates. He hated how Alya’s stubbornness and temper was getting in the way. It hurt him to no end how she gave him the cold shoulder instead of communicating with him. And he let himself do that.

“Because I miss her, too. I know it won’t bring her back, but at least I can pay my respects to her.” Nino answered the group. But their glares only narrowed. He could have sworn Alix growled at him.

“But are you sorry?” Alix snarled. That was what threw him off. So much that he couldn’t speak. Indeed he was sorry, but he didn’t have the courage to admit he was wrong.

“Walk with me, Lahiffe.” Chloe ordered with apathy. Nino followed her upstairs and into a secluded spot away from prying eyes. Well, most of them. Alya saw her boyfriend approach the group. She saw the blush on his cheeks as he looked at Chloe. She saw him follow Chloe up another set of stairs before disappearing into one of the many empty classrooms. She clenched her jaw and tightened her fist around her damaged phone.

In the empty art room, Chloe sat at one of the tables and rested her elbow on its surface before resting her cheek on her knuckles. Nino stood awkwardly and began to fidget under Chloe’s intimidating glare.

“So, Lahiffe. Why do you suddenly want to go with us to visit our dear friend Marinette? You know? The one who was bullied to death thanks to you and Lila and her little flock of sheep? Why weren’t you there for her? Why are you sorry _after_ the fact that she is dead?” Chloe asked calmly but coldly. She had a rather interesting knack for catching liars which was why she knew Lila was lying without any evidence.

“I…I….” Nino stuttered, trying his best to come up with his reasoning.

“You…You…” Chloe mocked, “You’re really an idiot. I know why you did it. It’s because of Alya.”

Nino’s head shot up at the accusation. He had to think about it for a second but Chloe was right.

“You don’t want to upset her. Not only because it hurts her feelings, but because she lashes out on you and pins the blame on you. You’re so blinded by love that you don’t realize she’s hurting you. What you used to have was sickeningly sweet. But that’s better than what it is now. It’s poisonous and toxic. You’re scared of your own girlfriend. So much so that you chose her and her blind devotion to her blog and Lila that you threw away a perfectly healthy and caring friendship with Marinette. Now look. Do you finally get it?” Chloe chimed mockingly.

She was right. Alya was only loving and sweet to him when she had her way. Any disagreement they had would end up with her throwing insults at him or the cold shoulder. What happened to the devoted and loving girlfriend from when her father was akumatized? What happened to sharing ice cream from Andre’s cart. What happened to listening to music and playing video games together. They no longer took selfies with one another, it was all Lila and Alya. That’s when it clicked.

“It was Lila this entire time.” the epiphany struck him like a bolt of lightning.

“Finally you get it! Cesaire is clinging to Lila for opportunities. Opportunities she will never give to her! Cesaire is being led on a wild goose chase.” Chloe exasperated. She felt a little pity when she saw Nino took a seat in front of her and hiding his tears behind a hand. Chloe sighed and got out from her seat and handed him a pack of tissues she kept in her bag. Nino was still unused to Chloe being a genuine person but he gratefully accepted the tissues.

“Chloe. I really am sorry. I didn’t think all of this would push Marinette to death. If I knew, I wouldn't have let it get like this. If I had just stood by Marinette like she did for me…” Nino sniffled, the guilt weighed him down and he slouched in his seat and sobbed into his crossed arms.

“Look, Nino. Wishing and telling yourself ‘wouldave, couldave, shouldave’ isn’t going to bring back Mari. But letting her know that you are sorry will at least put her at _some_ peace. Come on, Let’s get to class. The first bell is gonna ring any time now.” Chloe extended her hand out to Nino. Nino took her hand and stood up. He wiped his eyes and blew his nose before exiting the empty arm room. The pair walked in silence, Nino’s head still down and Chloe’s hand on his back in comfort when Chloe noticed Alya standing about ten feet away from them looking rather pissed off. Chloe only smirked and pulled Nino closer to her. She already saw what hate and anger did to a person, and as Queen B she wasn’t going to let Nino face his rabid girlfriend’s wrath again. Chloe and Nino passed by Cesaire in silence, leaving Alya standing there seething.

Furious, Alya pulled out her phone and rapidly started typing. Internally swearing vengeance. Their classmates were shocked to see Nino and Chloe walking into class together before Chloe whispered something in his ear.

“Saturday. Eleven am. We’re all meeting up at the bakery. Bring an offering for her, okay?” Nino nodded before the two separated and sat in their seats.

Unknown to either of them, Marinette saw the whole thing. She was proud of Chloe and her growing maturity. Old Chloe would have laughed in his face and ridiculed him, continuing to hold a grudge against Nino for his spineless attitude. But Chloe was giving him a second chance. Much like how Marinette did for Chloe. And as for Nino. Marinette wanted to forgive him. She would gladly accept the apology, but she wasn’t sure she was going to forgive him. Chloe was right. Nino was scared of Alya. So much so that he sided with Lila just to avoid being verbally attacked. But still…she just wasn’t ready to forgive her childhood friend. She was just grateful he saw Alya for what she was turning into before it got any worse.

The day went as normally as it could be. Lila continued to spin her web of lies to her foolish followers. However, Lila noticed one was missing from her court. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Nino sitting with Marinette’s friends. Specifically next to Chloe. She smirked at the next tale she was coming up with in her head. Alya is going to love this.

Over at the other table, Adrien had approached Nino to talk to him and get some advice, trying his best to block out the hateful glares he was receiving from his former friends. Nino got up and walked with Adrien to the boys bathroom where Adrien finally broke down.

“Nino, I'm telling you! She is tormenting me! Even the so-called Heroes of Paris are tormenting me! I cant take it anymore!” Adrien hyperventilated as he told Nino of how he saw Marinette everywhere he went but she didn’t look normal. She was angry and monstrous. It was like listening to Alya earlier that morning.

“Dude, you’re just stressed. We’re all still taking Marinette’s death really hard. Maybe you need a few days away from the stress.” Nino rubbed his best friend’s back only to have it swatted away.

“So you think I’m crazy, too!? FINE!!!” Adrien suddenly stood up and shoved open the bathroom door and stomped away. Nino sighed before exiting the bathroom himself and back to the table of his friends.

None of the students were aware of the two figures standing on the roof watching the courtyard full of students.

Shirotenko sat with their knee to their chest while the other swung lazily back and forth as a Lady Coccineus stood next to them with their arms crossed. They saw the vaguely bleary transparent figure standing behind the brunette and her flunkies.

“So how are we gonna do this?” Shirotenko asked as they stood up and dusted their bottom off.

“We need to lure her away from the students. We can’t risk her attacking them. You saw what she did to that Adrien kid. What’s gonna happen if her grudge consumes her entirely?” Lady Coccineus bit her thumb nail, a terrible habit she had when she was worried or stressed.

“Hopefully she gives them what they deserve.” Shirotenko chuckled but suddenly stopped and looked away when they saw Lady Coccineus give them a disapproving glare.

“We gotta be smart about this, Foxy.” Lady Coccineus rolled her eyes. As much as she wanted that class to suffer, it wasn’t right. Taking an eye for an eye will leave everyone blind.

“Queenie and Mushu got their lawyers for this case right?” Shirotenko asked, crossing their arms behind their head.

“First of all, don’t call Queen B and Ryuko that. And yes. They told me that Lila has lawsuits as high as the Eiffel Tower. Hopefully that will pacify Marinette and we won’t have to do anything drastic.”

“Maybe I should keep an eye on that girl with the glasses. With that much anger, Hawkmoth is gonna be all over her like Flies over a pile of sh---”

“Don’t finish that quote. But yes, We will both keep an eye on Alya Cesaire. The others can keep an eye out for the city and contact us if something is up.” And with that, the pair of heroes leaped off the rooftop and went their separate ways to detransform.

****\-------------------------------** **

Later that night, Alya was walking through the streets of Paris to clear her head and hopefully catch some footage of Lady Coccineus. There hadn’t been any akuma sightings in weeks and the traffic on her blog was slowing down. She needed _something_ to put on her blog if she wanted to stay on top.

She looked above her to find who she was looking for! Lady Coccineus stood proudly over the cityscape when Alya was about to call out to her. Only to find the words suddenly stuck in her throat when Lady Coccineus was joined by the new Fox Hero.

That bitch didn’t even look like a fox. There were no white foxes or ones with nine tails! She looked like a freaking pokemon and she thought she was good enough to stand by Ladybug when Alya was Rena Rouge? The _real_ Fox Miraculous Hero!?

Alya flinched when the new fox hero saw her and smirk, further angering the young tabloid reporter. The fox nudged their head to the side before both they and Lady Coccineus ran across the rooftops. And Alya took the bait. They ran slow enough for Alya to follow and eventually led her to an empty warehouse. Alya took her phone out to record anything to expose the “fake fox”.

Her phone was suddenly snatched out of her hand by a very familiar yo-yo. Alya looked up to see Lady Coccineus and the “fake” on the rafters, Lady Coccineus’s fingers hit stop on the phone before the two dropped down to the concrete floor.

“Ladybug, give me back my phone.” Alya demanded.

“Why? So you can try and expose our identities? Like you did with the last Ladybug? And I already told you my name, Its Lady C. Just as I know who you are, Alya Cesaire. Or should I say…Rena Rouge.” Lady Coccineus sneered and the Fox snickering.

“How did you…?” Alya asked as the breath in her escaped.

“Ladybug told me. She told me never to trust you again with a miraculous and I listened. Which is why I gave the Fox Miraculous to someone much more trustworthy.” Lady Coccineus motioned to Shirotenko who greeted Alya with a snarky two finger salute.

“But that miraculous is mine!” Alya retorted. Shirotenko examined their Miraculous with fake intrigue before smirking at the reporter.

“I don’t see your name on it~!” Shirotenko cackled, purposely angering Alya.

“LADYBUG GAVE THAT TO ME!!!” Alya screamed.

“NO, SHE DID NOT!” Lady Coccineus’s voice boomed, effectively silencing the young teenager, “She _lend_ it to you. And each time you were to give it back to her. She trusted you as a _temporary_ hero. But you were **_**never**_** trustworthy to be a full time hero, especially when it was practically your life’s mission to expose her and Chat Noir’s identities as well as push them into being romantically involved. And because of your idiocy, Chat Noir began believing in this grand delusion that he and Ladybug were soul mates. Hell, he even started flirting with _me_ after Ladybug retired. You fueled that obsession with your blog which forced us to remove Chat Noir from our team.”

“Chat Noir….” Alya choked out, still fearing Lady Coccineus’s anger.

“Off the team and now we’re on the search for a new Black Cat hero.” Shirotenko flipped their hair nonchalantly.

“But why is **_**she**_** more trustworthy than me!?” Alya hissed.

“First of all, Shirotenko is not female. Their pronouns are they/them. I will only say this once and only once, you **_**will**_** respect that. Secondly, yes. Shirotenko was at first a temporary hero, much like you were. But I kept my eye on them inside and outside the mask. They have proven that they are fully capable of keeping a secret.” Lady Coccineus growled.

“Being in the closet can do that to you.” Shirotenko grinned and shrugged.

“Not only are they able to swear into secrecy, but they never worshiped Ladybug or Chat Noir like some people did. They weren't hellbent on views or fame or recognition. They focused on helping others rather than themself. In fact, they rejected the offer at first. But when someone they loved were akumatized, they took up the mantle and proved to Viperion, Queen B, Ryuko, and I that they are truly meant to be a part of our team.” Lady Coccineus added further laying out Shirotenko’s accomplishments while simultaneously laying out Alya’s flaws.

“And I’m not so easily swayed by liars of any kind.” Shirotenko smirked.

“But I’m not…!” Alya bit back.

“Miss Cesaire. We know of Lila. She has been repeatedly akumatized as well as known to lie to make herself look better while putting others down.” Lady Coccineus reminded the blindly devoted girl.

“But Lila never lies!” Alya defended her best friend.

“Kid, it’s in her name.” Shirotenko deadpanned.

“We’ve read and watched your interviews of her. Tell me, have you ever fact checked her stories? Surely events as big as the ones she’s been painting would have been on international news. We also read what you wrote about Marinette. Tell me, were those facts about Marinette or was it all subjective lies?” Lady Coccineus baited.

Alya froze when she heard that. She was reminded of how Marinette told her real reporters checked their facts.

“They are true! Lila told me herself!” Alya continued to use Lila as her one and only source.

“Yup, subjective lies. Man, you aren’t the smartest reporter.” Shirotenko smirked behind their hand.

Lady Coccineus tossed Alya her phone before swinging her yo-yo.

“By the way, we also read what you said about your boyfriend and Miss Bourgeois. Now come with us, we’ll make sure you get home safe.” Lady Coccineus extended her hand which Alya absentmindedly took. The Ladybug hero wrapped her arm around the stunned teenager before looking to her teammate.

“You coming with us?” Shirotenko shook their head.

“Nah, I’m gonna call it a night. Kick back and relax with Trixx.” Shirotenko saluted before leaping away. Alya grit her teeth at the mention of the little Kwami, _her_ little kwami. Lady Coccineus nodded before leaping through the air with Alya attached at her side. The trip was silent. Both were mulling over their thoughts. Lady Coccineus dropped Alya off in front of her apartment complex and was ready to leap again when she felt something tug the back of her vest. She looked back and saw Alya with her head lowered and soft sniffling was heard.

“Lady Coccineus?” Alya asked timidly.

“Yes? What is it?”

“Do…Do you believe in ghosts?”

“What?”

“I know you don’t believe me. But I think I’m being haunted by a ghost. And that ghost looks a lot like Marinette but it looked like something from a nightmare. Honestly, I'm too scared to even sleep in my own room!” Alya broke down in tears, fearing her hero was going to shame her or disregard her fears.

But no judgement came. Instead, a soft gloved hand tilted her head up and wiped away her tears. Lady Coccineus looked at Alya with sincerity and a little pity.

“Alya. I’m a ladybug themed superhero whose teammates are themed after a bumblebee, a dragon, a fox, and a snake. Those same teammates and I fight and purify magical black butterflies that turn people with negative emotions into magical super villains controlled by a more villainous butterfly themed super villain from an Austin Powers movie. It’s safe to say anything is possible.” Lady Coccineus chuckled.

Alya couldn’t help but smile knowing she wasn’t alone.

“Hey, keep your chin up, kid. Just let the good times roll.” Lady Coccineus leaped onto a building before running off into the night. Alya now had some renewed courage and was about to enter her apartment complex when she noticed Nino.

“Nino? What are you doing here so late?” Alya growled, suddenly remembering what she saw earlier before class started.

“Alya…let’s break up.”

**__ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Shirotenko, our new Fox Hero, is Non-Binary. I did this in honor of one of my best friends whose favorite animal is a fox! This friend has also been the one encouraging me to continue writing as well as give me more ideas for chapters! If it wasn't for them, this story would have never come to fruition! <3 Love you Ty <3


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Shame on you

****I would rather have no followers to this story than have transphobic and genderphobic followers.** **

That being said, I am extremely disappointed how so many of you misgender not only Shirotenko, but the real life person they were based off of. You have no right nor reason to do such a thing.

**_**NO WHERE**_** in my story, other than Alya misgendering them, did I say Shirotenko was female. You just saw it that way. You saw my tribute to one of my dearest friends as disgusting when the truly disgusting this is the absolute ignorance and arrogance many of you showed.

I am so ashamed that such people gave me kudos and words of encouragement.

Shirotenko/my friend is not an “it”. They are not an object. They are a human being.

They are not “a non-binary”, they are a non-binary person. There is nothing shameful or superior about them.

Shirotenko was also not added to be queerbait. Again, this was a tribute to the friend who has encouraged me to write and share the story you all are so eager to read only to accuse me of a dumb thing like this.

This is exactly why I moderate my comments because I don’t need this sort of abuse to something I worked very hard on. It is clear as day that I moderate my comments, so why did you think I would allow such awful words to be published?

Again, if you aren’t a coward and actually read this author’s note to this point; Leave. Remove _No One Sees Me, But Please Know I’m Right Here_ from your bookmarks, from your history, I wish you could take back kudos because I sure as hell don’t want them. Nor do I want transphobic and genderphobic people reading my work.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: I trusted you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette continues to punish the people she used to trust while the Miraculous team continue building their case and their trust

“Lets break up.” Nino said somberly.

Alya just stared at him, processing what he had just said to her. They had been a couple for four years now. They supposed to be a happily ever after. Why is he doing this? Why now? But then she remembered what she saw in school earlier that day. She saw him follow Chloe, She saw him being comforted by Chloe. She saw Chloe’s smirk.

“Does this have to do with Chloe?” Alya asked darkly, she gripped her phone tightly as she anticipated his answer. Nino rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He was unaware of what Alya was insinuating.

“Yeah.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Alya slapped Nino across the face as hard as he could, hard enough to knock his glasses off. He was knocked to the concrete holding his face in shock and looked up to his ex-girlfriend. She was seething. She had angry tears in her eyes as she panted for breath.

“Just who the hell are you to break up with me!? How dare you cheat on me for that spoiled brat Chloe!?!? I bet it’s her money you're after!!! God I can’t believe you would do this to me!!!” Alya cried quickly approaching her boyfriend, slamming her fists and feet onto him repeatedly.

Nino was curled into a ball and covered his head from his ex-girlfriend’s assault. He saw an opportunity to stop her hand from hitting him again. An opportunity he took. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her before speaking.

“Alya. I could say the same thing about you.” Nino stated bitterly. Alya looked up to him, indignant that he would accuse her of a crime she did not commit.

“What are you talking about!?” Alya growled through her clenched teeth. Normally Nino would shirk away, but he held strong. He needed this for himself and for Alya.

“Alya. What proof do you have that I like Chloe at all let alone like her like that? You have a lot of nerve to accuse me of wanting her at all let alone for her money! She just told me what I needed to hear a long time ago! I have never once forced you to abandon your friends! I have never guilt trip you into doing what I wanted to do! And I sure as hell _never_ laid a hand on you like you just did to me! We’re done, Alya! Don’t talk to me! Don’t make it worse for yourself!” And with that, Nino let go of her wrist before turning around and walking away, leaving Alya stunned, staring at his shrinking figure. She got up and went inside her apartment.

She walked into her room and quietly closed the door. She leaned against the door and slid down, sobbing into her knees.

“Aw, how sad.” a familiar voice cooed. Alya looked up to see a smug Marinette crouching in front of her. She let out a squeak which Marinette reacted by putting a finger to her lips and shushing her ex-best friend.

“I saw it all, you know. Everything at school today. Chloe and Nino weren’t off smooching like you thought. Chloe just made Nino realize something rather important. Ever since you abandoned me for Lila, you were the one who changed and not our friends. You used Lila for fame, fame you never truly earned. Now look at you. Still blindly following Lila even though you have proof. Proof from Jagged and Penny, proof from Clara, and proof from the new heroes. It’s funny how you called me a bully when you just beat the crap out of your ex-boyfriend. You became the real monster here, Alya Cesaire; not me.”

Marinette disappeared leaving behind a disembodied laugh. Alya covered her ears desperately trying to tune out the laugh and her hurtful words.

Alya Cesaire spent the first night back in her room sitting against the door crying.

**\----------------------**

****

Adrien sat at his desk, his head buried in his hands as he seethed with regret and anger. First he lost his mother five years ago. Then Marinette, then Ladybug, and now Plagg. None of this was his fault. And yet he was being punished. So what if he didn’t help Marinette? Marinette was so strong. And kind. And caring. And sweet. And warm. Then he remembered how she asked for his help. How she begged him to tell everyone of Lila’s lies. He realized he was indeed hurting Marinette.

Wide eyed, he leaned back in his chair and stared at his high vaulted ceiling. The weight of his guilt weighed on him as he realized Plagg was right, he did nothing. And in the end, a life was lost. A life he held dear.

A cold breeze brushed against his face. Adrien didn’t bother looking behind him when he called out.

“What? Come to rub salt in my wounds?” Adrien laughed. But there was no response. Groaning in annoyance, he turned around to snap at the intruder but there was no one.

His window was open but no one was inside. He was the only one in that large empty room. All that was evident was an envelope on the floor. He got up and picked up the envelope. His name was scrawled on the front. The handwriting looked familiar. It looked like her signature. He hastily opened the envelope to find a folded up sheet of paper. He opened it and began reading it.

Dear Adrien,

By the time you read this, it’s already been done. I’m dead. There was so much I wanted to tell you in person but it’s too late now. I hate that this was the way I had to tell you all this but what choice did I have?

First of all, I liked you. A lot. Ever since that day in the rain when you let me borrow your umbrella. At first, I liked you for your looks. But then I fell in love with your kindness. But then I realized, that was all.

Another thing to tell you is that I’m Ladybug. I know you won’t believe me but its true. I’ve been Ladybug since Francis Dupont and yeah, I was the one who called out Lila that day when she stole your father’s book. I couldn’t stand the thought of her using the Heroes of Paris’s lies to gain her favors. But mostly I didn’t want her to take you away from me. I realized soon after that you were never and never will be mine. And I’m alright with that.

I was able to move on because I could barely call you my friend anymore. Friends help each other, Adrien. They help us when we need it. They’re there for us during our highs and our lows. They’re people we fully trust and and earn that trust in return. I trusted you, but you proved to me that you trusted Lila more. You trusted her that she was capable of being a better person and you’re right. Everyone is capable of that; but it’s a matter of choosing to become a better person. Instead, Lila chose to become worse.

Lila went from lying about her travels and connections to lying about me, slandering my reputation and hard work. I may be clumsy but I’m not stupid. I knew what Lila was saying about me and I know you knew as well. And yet you did nothing. You _chose_ to do nothing. I hope you’re happy knowing you were one of the causes of my death. I hope everyone who hurt me throughout Lila’s reign knows they did this to me. They pushed me and stood alongside with Lila. They believed her lies without even thinking.

I hope you’re proud of that, Adrien.

_Marinette_

Adrien stared at the letter as if the words would change. Marinette liked him. He deflated when the tightening feeling of jealousy coursed through his chest. All this time, Marinette could have been smiling and standing by him. But instead it was all towards Luka. He tried being happy for them, but the more he saw the two together, the more jealous he got. Then it finally hit him.

He wasn’t in love with Ladybug; he was in love with Marinette. Everything Ladybug was…was Marinette this entire time. He lost his chance and there’s no going back.

“I’m sorry, Marinette. I'm so sorry.” Adrien cried into the letter, staining its surface with his tears.

“Adrien…” A whisper floated to his ears when he looked up. It was her. His lady. But she looked so sad. Her sapphire eyes were brimmed with tears. She looked at him in disappointment and regret.

“M-Marinette?” Adrien reached out to touch her but she shirked away immediately, as if she was afraid of his touch.

“No! No, you don’t get to be sorry! Not after what you did! I loved you, Adrien. I really did. But then I found out who you truly were. You’re spineless, and apathetic, and you criticized me for finding the truth. Then I learned about the other you. How you were Chat Noir. How you constantly flirted with me knowing I had no interest. You pressured me into revealing our identities knowing well of the consequences! And now because of you and Lila and Kim and more than half of our school; I’M DEAD!” Marinette wailed as she disappeared into thin air.

Adrien stood there stunned. It took a ghost to make him realize that everything they said was true. He betrayed her, he hurt her. He _murdered_ her. He dropped to his knees and begged Marinette to come back. He would do anything to get her back.

\----------------------

“Okay, thanks Mrs Raincomprix. Have a good night.” Chloe took a deep breath and flopped on her massive bed, the other occupants lightly bouncing and giggling.

“So we got a case?” Luka asked, licking his fingers of the cheese from the potato chips he was eating. Bridgette laid her head on his knee and Kagami rested her head on Bridgette’s stomach.

“Yup. Lila Rossi is going to be sued for doxxing, cyberbullying, harassment, violation of privacy, blackmail, defamation, slander, and as well as involuntary manslaughter.” Chloe listed off the charges with a smug grin. Lila was gonna get the book thrown at her and she couldn’t wait.

“What about you, Meems? Any luck with your side?” Bridgette looked down at the Japanese girl popping her bubble gum.

“Pretty much the same. But Alya is gonna get thrown into the mix for publishing personal information without permission, breaching an C&D, Cyberbullying, slander, and assault.” Kagami listed off before being thrown off Bridgette’s belly.

“ASSAULT!??!” Chloe, Bridgette, and Luka screamed simultaneously.

“Yeah. The files I had showed pictures of bruises on her stomach, a swollen eye and a split lip. And we have a couple witnesses to it as well. Both Marc and Nathaniel saw Alya punch Marinette and stomp on her abdomen.” Kagami grimaced at the sheer thought of Marinette getting beat up over a lie.

“Why that bitch!” Chloe snarled, ready to transform into Queen B and give Alya a taste of her own medicine.

“Chlo! Kicking her ass isn't gonna fix this!” Bridgette chastised.

“Yeah but it will make **_**ME**_** feel better! Pollen! Buzz-” Chloe snapped back. She was about to call for Pollen to transform her only to have her mouth covered by Bridgette.

“Beating her up will make us just as bad as her. We are not, I repeat, ****NOT**** stooping to her level. This is something both Lila and Alya want! If word got our Queen B attacked a civilian, we would have no choice but to revoke your miraculous too! Are you really going to sacrifice the good reputation you built up the last two years AND the friendship you have with Pollen just for 30 seconds of kicking Alya’s ass?” Chloe looked down ashamed knowing Bridgette was right. Chloe loved Pollen and she wasn’t going to sacrifice her for anything.

“So what are we going to do?” Luka asked.

“We wait until we have the full case on both Lila and Alya. Mrs Raincomprix is ready to go, we just have to wait on Ms Fujiwara. We hit them at the same time.” Bridgette laid out her plan.

“But how? We’re all in different classes! The only real way to end Lila’s reign is if _everyone_ sees it first hand.” Chloe groaned.

“Chloe, Kagami, your year’s going on that trip right? The one to the Embassy?” Bridgette hummed.

“Yeah, its on the 16th. 8am. We are all meeting…” then it dawned on Kagami.

“At the school courtyard!” All four exclaimed at the same time.

“Exactly. We’ll get Mrs Raincomprix and Ms Fujiwara to show up at the school along with Mr Raincomprix to detain Lila and Alya.”

“And Lila’s mother is gonna be at the school as a chaperone!” Chloe added.

“Even better. With this there is no way Lila is getting out of this.” Bridgette whooped and everyone cheered. They paused when Chloe’s phone went off. The blonde picked up her phone and answered. No reply but she did hear sniffling.

“Who is this?” Chloe asked.

“Chloe, its me. It’s Nino. She went too far.” Nino sobbed into the phone.

“Wait it’s okay. Who did what? What went too far?” Chloe tried to calm down her classmate.

“Alya. She accused me of cheating on her with you. She slapped me hard. She also beat me. And I just looked at her blog.” Chloe’s blood went cold before boiling from anger.

“It’s gonna be okay Nino, I'm gonna help fix this. If you want, can you take a picture of your injury and send it to me? I’m building a case that will legally punish Alya and Lila for their wrongdoings.” Chloe assured the boy calmly before the other line was cut short. Seconds later, a photo was sent. Chloe audibly gasped at the damage. Luka got up and looked over her shoulder and felt himself grow hotter from the anger.

The photo was a selfie of Nino, but instead of the cheery DJ, it was his bruised and bloodied face. His eye was blackened and swollen and there was dried blood and a dirty footprint on his shoulder. Another photo was sent and it was of his side and arm covered in blooming bruises. A text was sent to Chloe saying “Alya was angry that I broke up with her. She slapped me before beating me like this”.

“Bri, pull up the Ladyblog. Looks like Cesaire really is a tabloid reporter and an abuser now.” Chloe growled and Bridgette quickly entered the LadyBlog’s url and cursed when she saw the front page.

“WHAT IN THE!?!?! ARE YOU HAVING A GODDAMN LAUGH!?!?!?” Bridgette screeched. All eyes turned to the screen. Shouts of anger and frustration were bellowed out when they saw the numerous headlines.

**_ **Heiress of Hotel fakes sexuality, seen being affectionate to an unknown man** _ **

**_ **I caught my boyfriend cheating on me with my middle school bully!** _ **

**_ **Chloe Bourgeois cheats on long time girlfriend Professional fencer Kagami Tsurugi** _ **

**_ **The New Fox Hero of Paris is a Fake!** _ **

**_ **Shirotenko stole A Miraculous!** _ **

**_ **Ladybug is partnered with a Thief!** _ **

**_ **Paris is no longer safe with New Ladybug** _ **

“You know what! This is actually GREAT for us!” Chloe snapped viciously.

“Alya is just digging herself a deeper grave.” Kagami sighed.

“That and with Nino’s pictures, she has another case of assault on her hands.” Luka thought out loud.

Bridgette was silent though. She actually pitied the girl at first. But this was her team. Her friends. Her family. Alya was turning into another Lila at this point. That class trip was not here soon enough.

They had three more days until the trip. Three more days to gather even more evidence for their case and give to the proper attorneys. Hopefully there was enough time.

Bridgette stepped away from her group to get some fresh air. She pulled out her phone and texted a certain fox hero.

_Riley. It’s LC, We need your help. Outside of the mask. You game?_

Bridgette waited impatiently as the recipient’s speech bubble bounced, notifying Bridgette Shirotenko was typing.

_Name the place and time, LC_

Bridgette sighed in relief. Although she broke one of Marinette’s cardinal rules of being a hero, these were people she trusted. People she knew trusted her. They were all sworn to secrecy. Bridgette felt that if they were going to take down Marinette’s tormentors; the whole team needed to know the up and up.

_Tomorrow Night. 8pm. Grand Paris Hotel. Show up at the top most balcony. You’ll understand once we get you caught up in everything._


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Making the Right Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirotenko is finally revealing themselves to their team. How are they going to take the news? How is the team going to take it? And who is Cat Sith?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the wonderful support! And i'm sorry i havent updated in a while. My mental health took a turn for the worse and I needed to take a break from my writing! I will try and add a couple new chapters today as an apology! Cheers!

“Trixx. What if they don’t accept me for me?” Riley asked nervously to their kwami.

“Why would you think that? You’ve fought alongside them for well over eight months! Much longer than Rena Rouge! Heck, Lady Coccineus _gave_ you the fox miraculous! You will be fine!” Trixx encouraged his new Holder.

“But I don’t _look_ like like Shirotenko, Trixx! I look like Riley Lafayette!! The Cajun-French American weirdo who can’t even figure out what gender they are!” Riley flailed their arms gesturing to their entire body. Just saying that was egging on the dysphoria.

“Kid, look. You told me you are Non-Binary, yeah? You have embraced and accepted that right?” Trixx asked and Riley nodded.

“Your dad and step-mom accepted and respect that, right?” Again, Riley nodded.

“You’re happy with how you look as Shirotenko, right?” Riley nodded vigorously.

“Look, kid. These guys are trustworthy. Pollen, Tikki, Sass, and Longg told me so and I trust them and their judgement. They're good people doing their best to protect Paris and its citizens, including the non-binary ones. You represent cunning, courage, and mischief. I know you can do this.” Trixx hugged his Holder’s cheek as Riley hugged back. They stood up to gaze at their mirror.

Riley looked in the mirror and felt a twinge of anxiety. Their strawberry blonde hair looked white, a color they always disliked. They thought it looked out of place to their pale skin. They’ve always hated their coffee brown eyes ever since childhood. They looked down at their body and frowned. Their hips too wide, shoulders too narrow, waist too slim. They hated being called She or He. They hated how people misunderstood them and purposely deny their identity, which in turn made them doubt themselves and uncomfortable in their own skin for years until Lady Coccineus came into the picture. She gave them the Fox Miraculous to help her defeat an akuma. One that was hellbent on finding some blue haired girl. Why Lady Coccineus chose them specifically they wouldn’t understand. If Lady Coccineus trusted them, then Riley would help her out.

Riley accepted the necklace and was surprised to see a fox like fairy appear telling them to transform into the Illusionist hero of the Fox. And for the first time, Riley felt at home in their own body. The kwami not only changed their clothes but their body too.

“To better suit the hero!” Trixx boasted proudly in their head.

Looking at their hands and body, they no longer hated how they looked. Riley felt a rush of pride and confidence and successfully helped Lady Coccineus defeat the akuma. They felt bad for the victim as he told the Heroes that the blue haired girl was Marinette and that she had bullied his crush. The victim felt ashamed that Marinette wasn’t even in the city and that the girl he had a crush on was a manipulative liar.

Afterwards, Lady Coccineus told Riley that this was temporary and that they had to truly prove that they were worthy of secrecy, to become a hero to help others rather than for fame and glory. But Riley declined. Riley told Lady Coccineus that they didn’t want to be a hero. Hiding who they were was hard enough as is outside their home, if they had accepted being a hero then that meant hiding from their parents and even more so from their peers.

Lady Coccineus accepted their reasoning. She apologized for trying to push them into being a hero but Riley told her it was an honor to even be considered a hero, but they weren't ready to make that commitment.

But it all changed when their beloved stepmother, Charlotte, was akumatized. Riley’s real mother was the opposite of Charlotte. Riley’s real mother, Penelope, showed up one day and accused Charlotte of plagiarizing her children’s story and humiliated the poor author. That embarassment, humiliation, and betrayal akumatized Charlotte into Step-Mother Grimm, an Akuma that brings fairy tale creatures to life and trap her victims in her Storybook.

When Riley learned of this, they were crushed. They knew Charlotte was the most original storyteller in the world and there was no way their spiteful cold blooded mother could come up with anything as heartwarming as Charlotte’s stories. Riley tried to talk some sense into their stepmother only to be attacked by Snow White’s dwarves. But the dwarves had rotting apples for heads and bloody pickaxes as weapons. Riley was saved by Lady Coccineus and they begged her to lend them the fox miraculous to save their stepmother. And once again, Riley Lafayette was Shirotenko. They fought back with their own story like illusions and cleansed the akuma in Charlotte’s storybook. Lady Coccineus once again offered Riley the position of temporary hero in which they agreed. If they were able to prevent loved ones from becoming monsters, they were ready and willing to be Shirtenko.

And over time, Riley proved themselves well. Now Trixx was always with them and he was the best friend anyone could dream of.

Riley took a deep breath before grabbing a jacket and leaving their room via the window and climbing the fire escape to the roof. They looked at their phone. 7:49. It would take about ten minutes as Shirotenko so they had to speed things up.

“Trixx, Let’s pounce!”

And with that, Shirotenko raced across the rooftops with their nine silver tails streaming behind them like a shooting star. They really didn’t want to get chewed out by Queen B again for being two minutes late.

“Okay, Grand Paris Hotel. Top Floor. Top most Balcony!” Shirotenko repeated to themselves as they got closer and closer to their destination. There they saw a red silhouette standing on the balcony before they met Shirotenko in the middle. Shirotenko came to a stop before greeting their team mate.

“Good. You made it in the nick of time.” Lady Coccineus offered her fist.

“I didn’t want to be chewed out for being late.” Shirotenko chuckled and fist bumped the Ladybug hero.

“Don’t worry about that. Now I need you to detransform. I’ll carry you the rest of the way there.” Shirotenko nodded and detransformed back into Riley. Lady Coccineus held Riley by their waist as Riley secured Trixx into their shirt pocket.

“Hang on tight!” Lady Coccineus warned as she made leaps and bounds across the rooftops towards the Grand Hotel. As Shirotenko, the speed and heights never bother them. They adored the thrill of the chase. But Riley was not Shirotenko right now. They were Riley Terrified-Of-Heights Lafayette. Seriously, what kind of superhero is afraid of heights?

The pair made it to the balcony where the rest of the team was waiting, all in their superhero garb. Riley looked to Lady Coccineus in confusion.

“Wait, what is all this?”

“So this is Shirotenko?” Queen B chuckled. Riley quickly looked at Queen B before frantically denying the claim.

“It’s okay,” Queen B reassured as she detransformed back into Chloe Bourgeois, “We have a lot to talk about.”

One by one, each hero detransformed. Ryukko was now Kagami and Viperion was now Luka. Only Lady Coccineus did not detransform. Riley only stared wide eyed in disbelief and confusion.

“But why now? What? When? Why??? WHAT IS GOING ON!?!?” Riley babbled.

“Why don’t we go inside. Its cold out and it looks like you’re about to pass out.” Lady Coccineus ushered everyone into the lavish suite. Inside the suite, sitting on a plush velvet chair, was an elderly Chinese man sipping warm tea.

“Riley, meet Master Fu. He is the guardian of the Miraculous and the former Ladybug’s mentor and my current one. Master Fu, Chloe, Kagami, Luka; this is Riley Lafayette. Our holder of the fox miraculous and my best friend.” Riley was confused as to why Lady Coccineus called them her best friend and turned around to ask. Only Lady Coccineus was not behind them, but instead Bridgette Delacroix.

“.…..I’m sorry, YOU’RE A SUPER HERO!?!?! THE SUPER HERO WHO MADE ME A SUPER HERO!?” Riley shrieked. Bridgette simply shrugged before laughing at Riley’s reaction.

“Surprise!” Bridgette cheered before sitting down with the rest of the miraculous holders. Bridgette caught Riley up to date on everything that’s been going on. Riley listened intently as Bridgette told them about Lila Rossi and her lies, how those lies led to the akumatization and death of the previous Ladybug Marinette, How the former Fox holder has assaulted her ex boyfriend, and along with their plan of exposing and charging Lila’s lies.

“So all of this stemmed from this Lila bitch and her lies? Christ, I wouldn’t be surprised if she was Hawkmoth.” Riley leaned back, still taking in everything they just heard.

“If it wasn’t for the fact that most of us were already akumatized prior to being heroes, we would agree.” Kagami agreed.

“Okay but here’s another question. Why reveal our identities now?” Riley asked.

“Because we trust you. The four of us knew of each other’s identities and you’ve proven yourself time and time again that you are more than trustworthy. You’ve never pushed to reveal yourself or know of our civilian lives. If we know of one another’s identities, you deserve that too. That and we need you to know who we are for our plan.” Bridgette patted Riley on the head.

“Now that questions have been answered. We also need to find a new Cat holder.” Master Fu placed the cat miraculous on his finger and Plagg appeared before all the heroes and was instantly tackled by Tikki.

“Plagg!”

“Hey Sugarcube!” Plagg hugged his best friend and partner back.

The humans cooed at the kwami’s reunion while the other kwamis giggled behind their paws.

“Who can we trust with the ring?” Luka hummed.

“Do we really need a Cat hero right now? If we’re facing a potentially destructive ghost/undead akuma, do we really need another person with chaotic destructive powers?” Riley asked.

“Unfortunately yes.” Tikki piped in.

“As much as I would love a vacation, Tikki and I are a package deal. If one of us has a holder, the other has to as well. Creation can’t exist without destruction. Order cannot exist without Chaos. Vice versa.” Plagg added on.

“Great, but who is gonna be the new Chat Noir?” Chloe asked impatiently.

Bridgette thought for a moment. She could ask him, but would he be up for it? She was rejected by this guy and now she’s gonna ask him to be a hero? Sure, they became close friends but to ask him to be the new Chat Noir? Not only that but her right hand man? Her ex-crush/now-friend? Would he turn out like how Adrien was Chat Noir? Is he gonna desperately try and charm his way into her heart like Chat did with Ladybug? Oh this was gonna get messy.

“I think I might know a guy. Its risky but right now he’s our only lead.” Bridgette chimed in.

“Oh god.” Chloe groaned worriedly.

“Is it who I think it is?” Luka asked equally worried.

“Please tell me it is not him.” Kagami moaned.

The only two against Bridgette’s suggestion were Master Fu and Riley. Both were confused as to who Bridgette was going to offer.

“What choice do we have? He’s trustworthy and he actually thinks before he leaps. He HATES liars and akumas. And we know him. Even if its temporary.” Bridgette argued back only to be responded with groans.

“Who are you talking about, Bri?” Riley asked.

“Felix Culpa will be our new Cat Hero.” Bridgette stated firmly.

**\------------------------**

Felix was on his chaise reading when he heard a tap on his window. He ignored it thinking it was a bird or something. The tapping continued and Felix sighed, frustrated that his peace and quiet was interrupted. He got up and walked up to the window to see one of Paris’s super heroes waving at him.

“Lady Coccineus. What brings you here?” Felix side stepped away from the window, silently welcoming the Ladybug hero into his room.

“Felix Culpa. Due to unavoidable circumstances, Chat Noir is no longer a part of the Miraculous team.” Lady Coccineus stated firmly.

Felix looked at the hero in confusion. If that’s the case, why was she here to tell him personally? Felix sighed and dropped onto his chaise rubbing his temples.

“Okay but what does this have to do with me?” Felix asked. Suddenly he was presented with an ebony laquered box with red decorations on it.

“Felix Culpa. Here is the Miraculous of the Black Cat, which grants the power of Destruction. You will use it for the greater good. Once the job is done, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?”

Felix looked at the box curiously. He then looked to Lady Coccineus. Out of all the people she could have given this to, she chose him. But….

“Why me?” Felix asked.

“Felix. You are brave and level headed. You think before you act. Something the previous Cat Miraculous holder failed to do. Those attributes are vital in order to be the Black Cat Hero. I ask you again, Can I trust you?”

Felix took a deep breath and nodded his head before taking the box. He opened the box and in a flash of neon green light, Plagg appeared.

“So youre my new chosen holder huh?” Plagg chuckled.

“What is this thing?” Felix asked doubtfully.

“Hey, watch it kid! I may be small and cute but I am the God of Chaos and Destruction!” Plagg huffed.

“Okay All Mighty and Powerful God. What do I need to do?” Felix rolled his eyes.

“Just put on the ring and say ‘Plagg, Claws Out’!” Plagg instructed his new Chosen holder. Felix slipped the ring onto his index finger and repeated the phrase.

“Okay….Plagg, Claws out.” Plagg was immediately sucked into the ring and transformed Felix into the new Black Cat. Felix looked at himself and saw that he was in a leather like black bodysuit with what looked like LED stripes along the seams of his suit. His collar was flared out and a bit of his chest was exposed. His gloves were all black but the claws were the same neon green. Over his bodysuit was a short vest similar to Lady Coccineus’s but a hood was attached and draped over his head. He had cat ears on both his own head and on the hood as well. His hair was slightly longer and shaggier, half of it was up in a messy ponytail and his bangs were swept back. His belt was a black to green ombre and mimicked a Cat’s tail. The lower half of his face was covered with a gas mask sort of apparatus with the same color scheme as the rest of his costume.

He looked at Ladybug in awe and disbelief as she smiled kindly at him.

“Got a name, Newbie?” Lady Coccineus teased. Felix smirked in response.

“Yes. And its not Newbie, its Cait Sith.”

“Well Cait Sith. Lets see how green you really are! We’ll catch you up as we patrol. Come on!” Lady Coccineus leaped out the window getting a head start as Cat Sith shortly followed.

The pair leaped from rooftop to rooftop as Lady Coccineus tested Cat Sith on combat. She swung her yoyo at him only to have it being dodged or deflected by the new Cat hero.

“Not bad! Not bad at all!” Lady Coccineus smirked as she saw Cat Sith’s face flush from the praise. The pair stopped their training when they heard someone shriek their names. Apparently, more and more fans actively sought out the Heroes for photos.

“What do you say? Think you can out run them and keep up with me?”

Cat Sith mimicked her smirk before leaping across the rooftops, Leaving Lady Coccineus in his dust. Lady Coccineus bound after him, sighing in relief and hearing Tikki’s voice in her head.

“You made the right choice!”


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Cat's Out of the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is finally being revealed in more ways than one. Emotions will fly. Answers that lead to even more questions. But one thing is for sure: Lila is getting what she deserves.
> 
> This chapter is SUPER dialogue heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yeah, I made Felix realize who Bridgette was way too fast. I just love them as a couple. Also, its nice to add a little extra sting to Adrien. So far this is the longest chapter and we are almost at the end.

Cat Sith was a little overwhelmed with the people cheering and the camera flashes. It was difficult to identify a singular voice in the cacophony of people. He vaguely understood anything anyone was saying as they were getting in his face. Their lips moved too fast he couldn’t figure out what they were saying. Then he was able to focus on one color: Red.

It was a red arm. It was in front of him, protecting him from the crowd of people.

“Please! Everyone! Return to your homes! My partner and I need to leave immediately and continue our patrol in order to keep all of Paris safe!” Lady Coccineus shouted and while some were disappointed, they listened to their hero and dispersed. A red haired News Reporter and her camera man approached them as quick as they could.

“Lady Coccineus! Could we have just a quick interview?” Nadja asked and pointed her microphone to the Ladybug Hero.

Lady Coccineus lowered the microphone away from her face, “I’m very sorry Mrs Chamack, but my Partner and I have to leave immediately. We can give you an interview tomorrow morning on your show but in the meantime, please respect our privacy and our choice not to reveal much until then. We will arrive in the studio at 7:30am tomorrow morning.”

Ecstatic, Nadja excitedly handed her a business card asking the hero to contact her as soon as possible.

“I understand. But could we at most know the name of our new Cat Hero?”

“It’s Cat Sith.” Cat Sith simply replied and bounded away from the scene with Lady Coccineus.

**\--------------------------**

The pair returned to Felix’s room and Lady Coccineus immediately hid herself behind a screen separator before a flash of red light.

“Lady…Coccineus?” Felix asked as he reach for the separator.

“Please don’t look!” Bridgette shouted, startling Felix away from the screen.

“Is everything okay?” Felix asked.

“Yeah. My Kwami needs to recharge and its best you don’t know my civilian identity.” Bridgette replied. Behind the screen, Bridgette dug a wrapped cookie from her shirt pocket and gave it to Tikki who began eating it ravenously.

Felix sighed. He hated secrets. He felt that if he was going to be her partner, temporary or permanent, he should know who he’s fighting along side.

“No offense, Lady Coccineus.” Felix sat down on the floor with his back against the screen, “I think it’s unfair that you know my identity but I don’t know yours.”

“Because I am not only the protector of Paris, but the protector of the Miraculouses. Which by the way, please put the ring in the box and give the box to me.” Bridgette snipped.

Felix rolled his eyes but did as he was instructed. He slid the box to the side where Bridgette could reach. He saw a pale slim hand reach for the box and take the box away. But what surprised him was her bracelet. Her very familiar bracelet.

“Lady Coccineus…or should I say…..Bridgette De La Croix, I know it’s you. It’s okay. I understand why you want to keep it a secret.” Felix outed Bridgette.

Bridgette couldn’t breathe. Sure there was a handful of people who knew her identity, but only because she revealed herself to them, not the other way around! She never gave off any hints as to who she could be to Felix. And yet he was able to find out so suddenly. But….how??? Unless...

Bridgette looked down to her wrist and silently cursed herself for such a stupid mistake. Her bracelet. The very same bracelet Felix gave to her for her birthday this year. How stupid she felt for forgetting to take it off. She had to lie in order to dissuade him.

“I’m sorry, Culpa, but I’m afraid you are mistaken. I’m not this Bridgette person.” Bridgette denied calmly but internally she was in full panic mode. Her heart was beating so loud she barely understood what she even said. Her throat felt tight as if she was being choked. Her face felt hot from shame, her stomach ached and twisted; she couldn’t reveal herself. Not after what happened.

“It’s okay. Like you said, you’re the protector of Paris and its people. I’m sorry for outing you like this. I swear to you on the Culpa name and fortune that I will never reveal who you are without your consent.” Felix promised his long time friend.

The two of them stood there in stressful silence before Bridgette spoke.

“How….How did you know? _When_ did you know?” Her voice was shaking. She couldn’t stop it from shaking. She was so scared. She was rightfully scared.

“I had my suspicions for a while. How you disappeared during Akuma attacks. The bracelet was a dead giveaway. I’m really glad you like it. But also…” Felix softly chuckled. Bridgette whipped around and saw him looking away trying to hide the flush of his face.

“I…I recognized your voice. And when you gave me that smirk, I recognized it every time you get competitive with me whether it was for who gets the higher grade or game or whatever. You enjoy making things into a competition. It was also your eyes that gave you away.” Felix blushed even brighter.

“My eyes?” Bridgette’s eyebrow cocked upwards as if she wasn’t believing his words. “My muddy brown eyes???”

“No!” Felix shouted before coughing and covering half his flushing face, “No, you don’t have muddy brown eyes. I like your brown eyes. They remind me of fresh brewed black coffee, like the richest dark chocolate. And when they catch in the sunlight, they look like amber beads.”

Bridgette looked at Felix stunned, her face flaring up and becoming redder than Tikki. She never expected such words from someone who used to be so cold. And why was he blushing?

“Bridgette, there's something I want to tell you. Something that bothered me for years.” Felix spoke softly and sat on the edge of his bed. He waved his hand over to Bridgette and she walked over to him and stood in front of him. Felix gently grasped her hands and looked into her coffee brown eyes.

“I’m so sorry….for what I said three years ago…about not wanting to be in a relationship with you.” Bridgette remembered that day all too well. A dull ache beat in her chest when he mentioned that day.

“The truth is….I do like you….a lot. But….But I was scared. I’m a cold uncaring person. I don’t know empathy or sympathy, I always see the glass half empty, and I figured you would be miserable with me as your boyfriend. That’s what I meant that day. It was never you, it was all me. I’m sorry I hurt you like that and I’m so grateful we became friends.” Felix confessed and rested his forehead onto her hands.

Bridgette pulled her hands away which stung at Felix’s heart. But that sting was a split second compared to what she did. Bridgette went down to her knees and held Felix in her arms. Felix leaned into her touch and basked in the scent of her soft perfume and her breathing. They stayed together in their positions for what felt like forever. Neither of them wanted forever to stop.

“To think, we’re just a couple of pining fools” Felix laughed from relief.

“Can we be an official couple of fools?” Bridgette asked.

“I would like that very much. But what about this hero business? Do I still have to give up Plagg? Do you have to quit being Lady Coccineus?” Felix rambled fearing the worst. Bridgette looked away thinking.

“I would have to talk to my mentor about this. I’ll let you know as soon as I can.” Bridgette reassured her new boyfriend. Said boyfriend smiled back and they embraced in a loving hug.

Bridgette left soon after as Lady Coccineus but not before blowing a kiss to her love who caught it, kissed it and blew it back. Lady Coccineus giggled as she caught it and placed it over her heart.

**\--------------------------**

She bolted to the Grand Paris hotel as soon as she could, hoping that Master Fu was still there training her friends. When she arrived through the balcony, she immediately dropped to the floor with a groan. Her friends rushed to her side to see where she’s been hurt. Riley was frantic and picked up Bridgette to see what was wrong only to drop her back on the floor and walk away. The others looked down and groaned when they saw her smiling dopey face.

“Yup, She’s alright. Ridiculous.” Chloe rolled her eyes.

“So how’d it go?” Luka asked.

That question jolted Bridgette out of her stupor and she immediately got up and approached Master Fu.

“Master Fu…..Felix knows. He knows who I am. He knows I’m Lady Coccineus.” Bridgette admitted. While Master Fu was calm, the other heroes and their kwamis panicked.

“WHAT!?!?!”

“HOW’D HE FIND OUT!?!?”

“AAAHHH!!! WE ARE STRAIGHT FU---”

“DON’T YOU DARE FINISH THAT, LAFAYETTE!!!”

“BRIDGI!!! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!!?!?”

“SHOULD WE WIPE HIS MEMORY??”

“CAN WE EVEN WIPE HIS MEMORY???”

“DO WE HAVE THAT ABILITY???”

Master Fu coughed into his hand and all chaos stopped dead in its tracks. He looked into Bridgette’s eyes and stared hard into them.

“Bridgette, you know what this means, don’t you?” Master Fu asked emotionlessly. Bridgette swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

“Yes. I would have to give up Tikki and my role as the holder of the Ladybug Miraculous and as Lady Coccineus. I would also have to disband my teammates. And….and my memory of all of this, including my friends, wiped away. Felix’s memories of tonight will have to be wiped clean. And my team;s memories of me will be wiped, too. Master Fu, I made the mistake. But please don’t punish my friends for my error. Please let them continue being the heroes Paris needs.” Bridgette tearfully begged her mentor. Master Fu took a deep breath and held out his hand. Bridgette opened her mouth to beg Master Fu but she knew it was her own mistake. She looked at her friends and the looks on their faces were ingrained into her mind and her heart was being torn to pieces. But this was her own fault.

“Bridgette?” the small voice from her breast pocket spoke up. She gently pulled Tikki out of her pocket and kissed her on the forehead and snuggled into her friend’s loving embrace.

“Thank you for everything, Tikki. I’m so happy we were friends and partners.” Bridgette tearfully thanked her Kwami and the Kwami of Creation began to sob.

“No. I don’t want to lose another one so soon. I’ll miss you, Bridgette.” Tikki sniffled.

“I wish I could say the same. But after tonight….I’m so sorry Tikki.” Bridgette sobbed and set Tikki onto the coffee table. She pulled the Black Cat miraculous box and opened it to make sure the ring was there. She set that down next to Tikki before she reached for her left ear.

“Don’t you dare, De La Croix!!” Luka snatched Bridgette’s wrist in his own grasp, but Bridgette was unfazed.

“Let go, Luka. This is my fault. I made the mistake of trusting Felix. I made my bed. Now let me lie in it.” Bridgette grit her teeth.

“That’s it!?!?! You’re just gonna give in!?!? Bridgette De La Croix, I know this isnt you! You are a fighter, you never surrender! Don’t you dare take off those---” Luka yelled as his grip tightened on Bridgette who was still struggling to reach her earrings.

“LUKA COUFFAINE, LET GO NOW!” Bridgette screamed. Luka was startled enough to let go and Bridgette removed her earrings and placed them in Master Fu’s hand. She stood up and bowed to Master Fu.

“Please keep Felix as the new Cat Hero. He’s smart and a hard worker. He loves this city just as much as I do.” Bridgette requested but Master Fu paid no mind to her words. He simple stared at the earrings. He took a deep breath and smiled. He stood up and took Bridgette’s hand in his. He placed the earrings back into her hands and cupped his hand over it, giving her a peaceful happy smile.

“Master Fu?” Bridgette asked perplexed.

“He can continue being our new Hero. You also have my blessing, Bridgette.” Master Fu smiled brightly at Bridgette who also gave him a bone crushing hug.

“Thank you, Master Fu.” Bridgette squeaked. She let go of her master to put the earrings back on. In a swirl of red light, Tikki was once again attached to her face burying her own face into Bridgette’s cheek.

“Oh, Bridgette!! Don’t you ever ever ever say goodbye like that ever again!!!” Tikki sobbed. But Bridgette said nothing, she simply held her kwami against her face and shed tears of joy.

“Wait what??? How are you just going to say okay to that, Master Fu??? The rules are real strict about this sort of thing aren’t they!?” Chloe screeched.

“I have to agree. How can you trust that Felix Culpa isn't going to do something that could put us in danger? Intentionally or not?” Kagami asked.

“Because Master Fu trusts Bridgette’s judgement. Just like we trust her.” Luka piped in with a soft smile on his face. Bridgette looked to her childhood friend and hugged him too.

“Thanks, Lulu.” Bridgette said with her face buried in his shirt. Riley, Chloe, and Kagami saw this and wanted to be included and joined in the hug.

“It is not only that. Bridgette did not beg to keep the miraculous or her own memories. She was more concerned with her friends. An act of selflessness and responsibility. She was aware of her fault and was brave to accept her punishment no matter how emotionally painful it was. That selflessness and act of character is essential for the Ladybug hero.” Master Fu calmly explained. The heroes of Paris let out one simultaneous sigh of relief knowing they are keeping their friend and leader.

“You know what this means right?” Luka chimed in and the smile off Bridgette’s face was wiped clean off and in its place a face of dread, horror, and fear.

“Please dear Jesus god no.” Bridgette whimpered.

“Oh yeah…” Chloe mimicked Luka’s grin.

“If only Marinette was here to join in what’s to come.” Kagami snickered.

“Oh we are going to BARBEQUE this boy.” Riley grinned.

“Guys….” Bridgette tried to slip out of her friends’ embrace only for them to hold tighter. She wiggled her hand to reach her phone only for Luka to snatch it first. Being friends with Bridgette for so long, he already knew her pass code. He was also grateful to being much taller than her as he extended his arm and went through her contacts. He found Felix’s number. Hard to miss with all the hearts and cat emojis on it. He grinned as Bridgette tried desperately to jump and grab her phone from her friend’s hand only for Luka to hit the face time button and the group watched in delight while Bridgette watched in fear as the phone dialed.

“You guys, this is unnecessary!!!” Bridgette shrieked.

“This is 100% necessary!” Kagami cheered.

“Come on Lady C! If he’s gonna be our new Cat, he needs to go through US!” Riley snickered.

“But you guys! We didn’t roast Riley when they first joined us!” Bridgette tried to argue.

“True, But Riley isn't our Leader’s BOYFRIEND!!!” Chloe screamed and cackled.

All were silent when the phone’s dialing screen changed to the face of their new hero.

“Bridgette? Is everything okay? How did it go? Wait….who are all…these….oh no.” Felix paled at the sight of four grinning teenagers and his terrified girlfriend.

“Hello, Felix…..Welcome to the team.” The heroes minus Bridgette sing songed with cheshire cat grins plastered to their faces.

**\--------------------------**

Bridgette fled to the balcony, still able to hear her friends giving her boyfriend the shovel talk as well as catching up to speed with what their plan for the next couple days are. Poor Felix.

“Poor Felix. I finally get the guy of my dreams and those lunatics are scaring him off.” Bridgette groaned and ran her hands down her face.

“Don’t worry Bridgette! If Felix truly loves you, he’ll brave them all!” Tikki giggled.

“Heh, Like a knight fighting dragons to save his princess?” Bridgette humored.

“Like a knight fighting dragons to save his princess!” Tikki cheerfully repeated.

“You sure about that? Even through Chloe??? Coccineus’s right hand???” Bridgette smirked when she saw Tikki open her mouth to answer but immediately closed it when she realized Bridgette was right. The duo laughed when Chloe came outside with Bridgette’s phone in hand.

“You done roasting my boyfriend alive?” Bridgette asked as she headed towards the lounger.

“Well, mostly. I had to cut the shovel talk short because Kagami brought up how we’re gonna tackle tomorrow. After all It’s…..” Chloe cut herself off as the lingering grief bubbled in her chest. The heiress wiped away her tears before they could fall, “After all, it’s time Lila and everyone else paid for what they did to Marinette. Tomorrow Marinette will finally be able to rest in peace.”

“Yeah. Everything is clear? We all have our roles?” Bridgette asked and Chloe nodded her head and took a seat next to her leader and friend.

“Yeah, Daddy is coming as a chaperon while Theresa will arrive later with the lawsuits along with Ms Fujiwara. Roger will come and arrest Lila. Kagami and I will be there to witness her downfall while you, Luka, Riley, and Felix will show up later. Thankfully you, Luka, and Riley have excused absences. Felix, not sure.” Chloe ran down the plan.

“Felix will be fine. He’s gonna be with me tomorrow. Make sure Theresa and Fujiwara arrive at least 8:45am.” Bridgette instructed Chloe.

“Why 8:45? We can nab Lila and her sheep earlier than that!” Chloe question Bridgette.

“Earlier this evening, we got caught up by Nadja Chamack.” Bridgette spoke.

“The News reporter?” Chloe asked only to be answered with a nod.

“Yeah, I promised her an exclusive interview for the 8am morning news tomorrow. I can and will expose Lila for what happened. Felix will join me and it will add an extra sting to Agreste. It’ll take about 15 minutes to get from the studio to the school and this is where I need you to come in.” Bridgette explained her plan as Chloe listened carefully.

“What do I need to do?” Chloe asked, ready to do whatever it takes.

“Bring back the old Chloe.” Bridgette deadpanned.  
  
”Absolutely not! Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! Why would you have me be like that again!?” Chloe huffed.

“Because we need that delay for all of us to get there. Even if Marinette is akumatized, Hawkmoth can become Scarlet Moth and bring more Akuma and akumatize your class, especially Lila. I’m not sure why he hasn’t brought out red butterflies but let’s count that as a blessing. Please Chloe, for Marinette.” Bridgette took Chloe’s hand and urged her.

Chloe’s brows furrowed in thought. She worked so hard and swallowed her ego and pride to get to where she is now. Looking back at how she was, she hated her old self. She swallowed her sharp words and nodded her head.

“For Marinette.” Chloe repeated bringing a smile to Bridgette’s face.

“Thank you. Now gimme my phone so I can confirm the interview. Go tell the others the plan’s addition.” Chloe got up and walked back inside her suite to inform the others while Bridgette called Nadja. Once everything was confirmed, she dialed another number.

**\--------------------------**

Felix was finishing up his book when his phone began to ring. He sighed and set his book down before picking up his phone to see who was calling him. His eyebrows shot up when he saw it was Bridgette’s number. A chill went down his spine. He really hoped it wasn’t Bridgette’s friends. He took a deep breath and accepted the call.

“Hello?”

“Felix! Hey, it’s me!” Felix let out a sigh of relief which Bridgette heard and laughed.

“Thank goodness.” Felix groaned.

“Yeah I know. Anyways, Master Fu said you will be our temporary Cat Hero until he and the team says otherwise.” Bridgette spoke joyfully.

“That’s great, darling.” Felix smiled and blushed slightly upon realizing what he had just called Bridgette.

“Y-Yeah. Um…anyways. Uh, you and I also have an interview with Nadja at the TVi station tomorrow. Be awake and ready by 7am. I’ll swing by and give you the ring. Sound good?” Bridgette stuttered. It felt like she was asking him out on a date rather than getting revenge.

“Sounds perfect. Until then, Darling. I love you” Felix blushed. He could almost see Bridgette’s blush.

“Until then…..darling. I love you, too.” and Bridgette then hung up the phone. Felix looked down at his phone and a smile crept up on his lips. He flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. The smile slowly dropped as a knot in his stomach began to twist and tighten. Usually with love struck fools, this was a pleasant feeling. But not for Felix. This was foreboding.

He wasn’t sure why, but his gut was telling him that tomorrow was not going to go smoothly.

**\--------------------------**

The next morning, Bridgette and Felix were nowhere in sight. Chloe looked around the courtyard and saw all of the other classes and their chaperons talking amongst each other. She saw her father walking towards her and gave him a wave and a smile before going up to him and giving him a big hug. She held him tighter knowing that she had to pull out Bitch Bourgeois.

“Daddy?” Chloe asked in a sing song voice.

“Yes, my little princess?” Andre responded dotingly.

“I don’t like those buses. Not one bit! In fact, I won’t step onto any of them!” Chloe puffed out her cheeks and stomped her feet. This threw Andre off for a loop. The past three years Chloe did not make a trivial fuss. She accepted the things as they were, she had matured and learned that the world does not revolve around her. What on earth happened?

“Chloe? Sweetheart, what do you mean?” Andre asked worriedly.

“Isn’t it obvious, daddy? They’re dirty and broken down! Look how rusty and dinged up the bus is! I could DIE if I got on one of those!” Chloe whined as she internally cringed at the scene she was making.

“A-Alright, my dear. You can ride with Daddy instead. How about that?” Andre tried to compromise but Chloe was having none of it.

“Then what about my sweet Kagami? And Sabrina? What about Juleka, Alix, Nathaneal, Mylene, and Nino??? What about my friends!? We cant all fit in one small car!” Chloe whipped herself out of Andre’s arms and huffed.

“B-But Princess, it will take at least an hour for new buses to arrive.” Andre tried to reason with his daughter. An hour is plenty of time.

“Well we have plenty of time! Daddy! I need new buses RIGHT NOW!!!” Chloe screeched as Andre fumbled to get his phone out and call the charter service. As embarrassed as Chloe was, it worked. They had at least an extra hour until Bridgette and the others show up. She flashed her father a sickeningly sweet smile to her father after he confirmed that luxury charter buses will arrive in an hour. She walked over to her friends at their usual table, her face already burning with embarrassment as they looked at her with confusion.

“Chloe? What was that about?” Sabrina put her hand on Chloe’s shoulder and asked.

“Just buying time.” Chloe simply replied as she dug her phone out of her bag.

“Time for what?” Mylene asked. But Chloe didn’t answer. Her attention was focused on her phone. It was 7:58. Less than 2 minutes left.

“Oh my gosh! Guys! Go to TVi’s Twitter!!!! They're streaming Lady Coccineus’s exclusive interview RIGHT NOW!!!” Chloe shouted louder than necessary, but it was necessary as others overheard Chloe and scrambled for their phones. Even Alya pulled her phone out to check out twitter. And sure enough, TVi tweeted that they had a special interview with Paris’s hero.

Alya was furious. Even though She was told off by Lady Coccineus, She was still the top reporter for anything about the Miraculous team. So why was Lady Coccineus giving that dumb news station an interview when she had an entire website dedicated to her!? As much as Alya hated it, she continued to be glued to her phone, she had to know what was making this interview so “exclusive”. It was now 7:30am and all students, faculty, and chaperons were fixed onto their phones watching the livestream.

**\--------------------------**

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news! I’m Nadja Chamack and we are in for a very special treat! Please welcome our heroes Lady Coccineus and her new Partner, Cat Sith! Thank you again for joining us this morning, Lady Coccineus and Cat Sith!” Nadja announced cheerfully. Sitting next to her was Lady Coccineus and next to her Cat Sith. Both were sitting closer than what was deemed professional and Cat Sith had his arm over Lady Coccineus’s shoulder.

“Thank you for having us, Nadja! We’re so excited to be here with our favorite news reporter!” Lady Coccineus replied. It was true that Nadja was her favorite reporter, but it was also a jab at Alya Cesaire.

“So there is a photo circulating around of our new friend here. But where is Chat Noir?” Nadja asked.

Lady Coccineus feigned remorse and sadness, “I’m sorry Nadja and all of Paris. But due to some unfortunate circumstances, We had to remove Chat Noir from our team and replace him with Cat Sith.”

“Can we know why he was removed?” Nadja egged on.

“Unfortunately, all we can say is that he was given several warnings but refused to heed them. For our safety as well as the people’s safety, we had to remove him from the team and replace him. That is all I can say about this matter.”

“I see. That is very unfortunate but we thank you for making those tough decisions. Now about our New Cat hero, Cat Sith. How did you appear into all this? And seeing you two so close, what is the relationship between you two?” Nadja asked the questions in rapid fire succession. Cat Sith smiled at the reporter but internally Felix was uncomfortable. He had always been a private person. But this was for Bridgette, for Paris; He was willing to go out of his comfort zone for her. And oddly, hiding behind a couple masks made him more confident, more open.

“I simply earned her trust. She judged me for my character and actions and offered me the chance at being a hero. As for all this”, Cat Sith gestured to Lady Coccineus and then to himself before holding Lady Coccineus closer to him, “Well, let’s just say I have something Chat Noir could never have.” And Cat Sith removed his mouth mask to gave Lady Coccineus a small peck on her cheek. Lady Coccineus looked away in order to hide her blush, but to no avail.

“Oh my goodness, you two are adorable! I’m glad Paris is being protected by such a wonderful couple!” Nadja cooed as Lady Coccineus blushed, “Speaking of Former heroes, Lady Coccineus I have to ask and I’m sure all of Paris is asking, where is Ladybug?”

Bridgette felt the bile rise into her throat. This was a touchy subject.

“I’m sorry Nadja. Ladybug….” Lady Coccineus sighed. She smiled when Cat Sith comforted her by rubbing her back, “I’m sorry Nadja. I’m afraid Ladybug…..She passed away not too long ago.”

Nadja and much of the news crew gasped at the news. Bridgette tried to suppress the tears the best she could. She wanted to scream and tell the world that it was Lila Rossi’s fault but she had to stay professional.

“Ladybug….Ladybug was sick. She was sick for a long time. She has been fighting her illness for years now and it got the better of her. It took her away from us. She passed the mantle to me and I swore to her that I would do my absolute best for Paris as the new Ladybug hero.” Lady Coccineus spoke, her voice wobbly as the pain of losing a dear friend washed grief and sorrow over her once again.

It was a lie, but at the same time it wasn’t. Marinette was not diagnosed with a physical ailment like cancer or anything. But her mental health took a massive toll thanks to Lila. She was diagnosed with depression, anxiety, and PTSD. Her mental illness prevented her from sleeping and eating properly. Her stress was always high. She became much thinner and more exhausted all the time. Bridgette frowned remembering how her fingers and thumb overlapped when she grasped Marinette’s wrist one time. That memory still haunts her.

Nadja passed a box of tissues to Lady Coccineus who thanked her and wiped the tears from her eyes as Nadja continued the interview.

“I did not know that. I’m so sorry to hear that, but Ladybug would want us to remember her for everything she did for us. Now everyone is talking about the Ladyblog and her articles about Miss Chloe Bourgeois, Shirotenko, and even you yourself. What do you think about all this?” Without realizing it, Nadja asked Bridgette and Felix the million dollar question. Bridgette internally sighed wishing her team was here to give their answers. But what must be done must be done and she had to speak for them.

“Nadja, people of Paris, I will be perfectly honest with you. I am highly disappointed in the Ladyblog. Even before I became Lady Coccineus, I looked forward to the Ladyblog’s new posts regarding Paris’s former heroes. It gave me so much hope when I watched footage of Ladybug fighting akumas and saving people. It made me feel safe knowing Ladybug was always there to keep us safe.

But then those interviews with ladybug’s so-called best friend happened. So many obvious lies. Then it just spiraled out of control. It went from posting facts and covering akuma stories to tabloid he-said-she-said nonsense. It hurts me as a former follower, but I had to move on from the Ladyblog.   
  
Even as the new Ladybug hero, I regret giving her so many chances. Now she is attacking innocent people with lies. I can tell you from first hand experiences, Chloe Bourgeois is growing up and righting her wrongs. She is making a conscious effort to better herself for herself and others. As for Shirotenko; Shirotenko is my teammate. And as my teammate, you must be someone I can truly trust. For the Ladyblogger to lie and claim Shirotenko stole the source of their power and spread awful rumors about her ex-boyfriend and Miss Bourgeois is despicable and proves to me the Ladyblogger is untrustworthy and vindictive. I gave Shirotenko their miraculous because they have proven to me time and time again that they are trustworthy and dependable. Unlike Rena Rouge, Shirotenko does not seek out glory, but solely wishes to protect others. Shirotenko understands what its like to be affected by akuma, indirectly and directly. They understand that fear and pain.

Please, People of Paris. I urge you. I BEG you to not attack the Ladyblogger, it will only add fuel to a fire that can easily be extinguished. If anything, it is giving her the attention she sorely craves. I ask you do not take her word as truth. Do not fall for the lies she spreads. Please trust in your heroes as we have served to protect and support you. Both the former heroes and the current ones.” Lady Coccineus spoke earnestly with a dash of salt. She’s kept these words in her for so long and it felt good to finally let it all out.

“Very well said Lady Coccineus. Cat Sith, what are your thoughts on the Ladyblog?” Nadja asked.

“Just like Lady Coccineus, I am disappointed with the Ladyblog. I don’t know what possessed the blogger to spread such false words. For all intents and purposes, It sounded like she has quite the grudge on Shirotenko. I;m not sure why though. All I can say is that I hope she realizes what she has done and that all actions have a consequence. I hope she learns from her mistakes and wish her the best.” Cat Sith nodded his head.

“Now, Lady Coccineus. You mentioned that the Ladyblog went downhill because of Ladybug’s best friend. Can you elaborate and explain that comment?” Nadja asked curiously.

“Of course, Nadja. This young lady lied about knowing Ladybug behind the mask to gain attention. I spoke with Ladybug about this and she explained to me in her own words that while she has saved this individual from numerous akuma attacks; they were not friends, let alone best friends. No matter how many times Ladybug told her to stop, this person continued so she could bask in the attention.” Lady Coccineus explained.

“Do you know the name of this impostor? And does this mean you knew who Ladybug was outside the mask prior to taking on her mantle?” Nadja gasped.

“I mean it would help considering I was her apprentice before her passing. But I will not go deeper into that. As for the individual who lied to the Ladyblogger about her friendship with Ladybug, yes. Yes, I do know her name and who she is. I cannot disclose her name. However I can expose some of her lies. One such is that she claimed to have saved Jagged Stone’s kitten from an airport tarmac. That is 100% false as we have video proof of Jagged Stone denying this claim. Another is how this individual traveled around the world with Prince Ali of Achu, again we have video footage of him saying otherwise. She even claimed to be my best friend after Ladybug introduced me to her. There are other numerous stories, but I’m afraid we do not have time for them all.” Lady Coccineus venomously exposed. While she didn’t reveal Lila’s name; those who knew her stories knew who she was talking about. She didn’t need the whole world to know, she just needed her sheep to know that their shepherdess was actually a wolf.

“Oh my goodness, that is terrible! How could anyone be so selfish like that!?” Nadja exclaimed, truly disgusted that someone would try and use Ladybug and Lady Coccineus’s reputation for their own personal gain. Without any words, her staff agreed.

“I’m not sure, but if she is watching, I sincerely hopes she learns the error of her ways.” Lady Coccineus viciously smiled.

“You truly are a kind and fair hero, Lady Coccineus. Now how do you feel about the sudden lack of Akumas these past few weeks? Some are even saying Hawkmoth is gone and has no need for Superheroes.” Bridgette internally cringed at the question. It was true that there hasn’t been any akumas these past few weeks and its been nothing but patrols, but she didn’t want to tell them the true reason.

“I’m not sure. Maybe Hawkmoth is planning something big or he decided to retire. Hopefully the latter. But I think that people of Paris are looking at the glass half full nowadays and Hawkmoth has no fuel to akumatize people. And even if Heroes are not needed, we will always be there for citizens of this great city. You have my word.” Lady Coccineus smiled.

“I’m so glad to hear that. My own daughter looks up to you so much and hearing this makes me and my daughter feel safe. Thank you, Lady Coccineus.” Nadja held Lady Coccineus’s hand and smiled, “Now Cat Sith, how did your fellow heroes react when you decided to join the team?”

Lady Coccineus physically slid down her seat as she covered her face and groaned. Cat Sith tried so hard to stay poised and calm but internally Bridgette and Felix were screaming.

“Nadja lets just say it was….interesting. To be fair, Queen B is more intimidating than any akuma or even Hawkmoth. But I understand why. She is protective of her team and I’m grateful to her being my lady’s right hand woman. Still terrifies me though. As for Viperion, he also scares me. He has the calm-before-the-storm sort of fear inducing aura around him. But I respect him. He truly is someone dependable. Ryukko is another person who scares me. She wasn’t afraid to threaten me if I betray them. She is much like Viperion but hers is a wildfire growing out of control. But much like the others, she is kind to the people she cares about and is always there for you. Shirotenko is a brat. They are constantly teasing me with cat puns and its like having a little sibling as a best friend. Overall I’m grateful to be a part of this crazy family.” Cat Sith spoke genuinely about his new teammates.

“No, they only gave you a hard time because we are now a couple! They gave you one long shovel talk!” Lady Coccineus laughed when Cat Sith pouted at her.

“Your team truly is something else! I’m glad you found such wonderful people to fight along side you! Now I have to know, do you two know each other outside of the masks?”

“No, we don’t. I know its silly, but we agreed that until we have defeated Hawkmoth, we will not reveal our real identities to each other.” Lady Coccineus lied.

“That’s right. We both agreed that while our relationship is important, we have to set that aside and focus on the fight against Hawkmoth and his akumas.” Cat Sith added.

“That is truly inspiring. Again, I’m glad and grateful we have such selfless dedicated people protecting us and our city. I think I speak for everyone in Paris, thank you for everything you have done for us. That concludes our interview. Lady Coccineus, Cat Sith, is there anything you would like to say to our viewers before we sign off?” Nadja asked cheerfully.

“Citizens of Paris, please always know that no matter what, The Heroes of Paris will always be there for you. We do not seek glory, we have family and loved ones we wish to protect. We will continue protecting you always and forever.” Lady Coccineus spoke proudly.

“That’s right. We band together to protect you, our loved ones, and each other. We each have special gifts that bring us together and we are an unstoppable force. We hope to inspire you to be heroes in your everyday setting.” Cat Sith added.

“Thank you for allowing us to interview you and thank you again for everything you are doing for Paris. Remember, don’t be bemused, its just the news. I’m Nadja Chamack signing off.”

Once the interview was done, Lady Coccineus and Cat Sith thanked Nadja for her time before speeding off. As they bound from rooftop to rooftop, they only hoped they would make it in time. They made it with 3 minutes to spare. They made it to the back of the school, secluded from peering eyes as they detransformed to replenish their kwamis. Thank goodness too. Turns out all eyes are on Lila and the crowd of police and lawyers.

“You think we did the right thing?” Felix asked as he gave Plagg a piece of camembart.

“I hope so. Let’s really hope Scarlet Moth doesn’t send red butterflies.” Bridgette prayed as Tikki devoured the madeleine cookie.

The couple were startled by a beeping sound, it was Bridgette’s phone going off notifying her of a text message.

_Everyone is freaking out over the interview. I’m heading out. Where are you guys? -Luka_

Another message was sent. It was from Riley.

_You really ripped those people a new asshole, dude. I have never been more proud. Where you at? ETA? -Riley_

Bridgette furiously typed away her reply.

_Bac of skool. Hungry kwamis. ETA @ roof in 2 minits. -Bridge_

“Ready to go, Cat Sith?” Bridgette smirked.

“Always, Lady C.” Felix smirked back.

“Tikki, Spots on!”

“Plagg, Claws out!”

**\--------------------------**

Meanwhile, emotions flew after everyone watched the interview.Some were grieving at the death of Ladybug, others were ecstatic about Lady Coccineus and Cat Sith’s new relationship, but one emotion stuck out.

Betrayal.

Alya looked up to see her friends looking either angry at her or looked at her with disappointment. How could her hero out her like this!? This wasn’t right! Then she looked at Lila who was red in the face from either embarrassment or anger. It didn’t matter. Even though Lady Coccineus did not reveal her name, she did reveal Lila’s stories. Stories she told since the day she arrived in France.

Lila looked around to her flock and saw confusion, anger, and disgust.

“Lila…..Lady Coccineus isn’t talking about you….right?” Max asked cautiously.

“O-Of Course not! Ladybug is allowed to have more than one best friend!” Lila attempted to worm her way out of the scrutiny. But all eyes were on her now. Everyone from the students to the faculty, even the chaperons. Including her own mother.

“Alya, you’re supposed to be the heroes’ biggest fan! Why would you do that to them!?” Ivan shouted. But Alya had no words. Everything was ruined.

A short older woman wearing a red pantsuit accompanied with a taller woman with with sharp cheekbones wearing a matching black blazer and skirt entered the courtyard. Both had a bulging manila folder in hand. Chloe and Kagami grinned knowing who the women were and what their presence meant.

“Mom!” Sabrina exclaimed cheerfully as she bound for her mother. Both mother and daughter shared a bone crushing hug as the taller woman smiled, “Mom, who is this?”

“Sweetie, this is Izumi Fujiwara. The Tsurugi family lawyer.” Theresa replied softly.

“Lawyer? Why is she here? And what’s in those folders?” Sabrina asked. Theresa only smiled while Fujiwara frowned.

“Miss, where is Lila?” Fujiwara asked sharply. Sabrina’s words were frozen from the cold woman’s voice and resorted to pointing to Lila with her crumbling flock. Both Theresa and Izumi approached Lila and her group before slamming their folders on the table in front of her.

“Lila Rossi. We represent the Bourgeois and Tsurugi families. You are being sued for harassment, publishing private and personal information without consent, defamation, slander, plagiarism, blackmail, falsifying medical records, and Involuntary Manslaughter” Theresa set down bulging folder filled with legal papers in front of Lila who looked as if it was going to come alive and bite her.

“Manslaughter!? Lila! What is going on!?” Lila’s mother gasped.

“You are Lila Rossi’s mother, yes?” Izumi asked coldly. Mrs Rossi only nodded as she did not trust her own voice.

“Mrs Rossi. Your daughter has bullied a student. A beloved student where your daughter turned everyone against including faculty. She manipulated her classmates into bullying that student. That same student committed suicide. We have several witnesses who each possess a suicide note pointing to the tactless and ruthless bullying your daughter has done. While Lila did not lay a hand on the girl, she did send her death threats and told the girl to commit suicide.” Izumi scowled at the shrinking teenager.

“No way! Lila would never do something like that to Marinette! You have it the other way around!” Kim jumped to Lila’s defense, but he was doubting himself making his voice waver. Lila was so kind and good. Lady C had to be lying right? Right?

“That’s right! Marinette was so cruel to Lila! W-wasn’t she?” Rose added on, but like Kim, watching the evidence made her doubt in Lila.

“No, she isn’t.” All heads turned to Adrien, still a haggard mess from Marinette’s unwanted visits.

“What?” Rose asked.

“MARINETTE WASN’T BULLYING LILA!!! LILA WAS BULLYING MARINETTE!!!” Adrien screamed. Tears began to well in his eyes as everyone looked at him.

“D-dude. How….How do you know that?” Nino pressed Adrien.

“Because….B-Because…..Because I knew Lila was lying! Marinette and I both knew Lila was lying about everything but I told her that if her lies weren’t hurting anyone, why should we do anything? But it did hurt someone! It _killed_ someone! And I knew and kept it from all of you because I didn’t want to be abandoned like Marinette was!! I’m sorry!! I’m so sorry, Marinette!! I’m sorry! Please Marinette! Please leave me alone now!! I confessed! I confessed to it all!! I’m sorry!” Adrien wept into his hands and crumpled to the floor letting out a mournful wail. Fear consumed his heart, Plagg was right. His friend was right. Marinette was right. He was a coward. He was a traitor. He was a murderer.

No one said anything or even moved. They were all either looking at Lila or Adrien. But one person stepped forward. He stepped forward and knelt down before Adrien. They placed their hands on Adrien’s shoulders making the broken boy look up to see who was in front of him.

It was Nino. Nino’s face was twisted in sadness and grief. But at the same time where was a glimmer in his eyes.

“Nino?” Adrien asked in disbelief. But instead he was met with a strong right hook to his face. Before Adrien could register what happened, Nino wrapped his arms around him in a tight but warm embrace. Nino buried his his face into the model’s shoulder as his own began to shake from the sobs racking his body.

“D-dude. You should have said something. Marinette could still be here if you did, dude. We would have believed you, dude.” Nino sobbed. Upon hearing those words, Adrien broke down and sobbed into Nino’s shoulder.

“About time.” Chloe clapped.

“You did this?!” Lila whipped around and screamed, but Chloe merely shrugged her shoulders. Lila stomped her way to the ever relaxed Chloe before a larger hand grabbed her, effectively stopping the irate Italian.

“Lillian Rossi, you are under arrest.” Roger spoke loudly.

“WHAT!?!?” Lila screeched. But Roger was a seasoned police officer, he wasn’t fazed by some dumb kid’s screeching.

“Lillian Rossi, you are under arrest for the involuntary manslaughter of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you do not have one, one will be appointed to you. Come one now missy.” Roger gave Lila her rights before roughly hauling her to his waiting police cruiser.

“WAIT!!!” A new voice shouted. All eyes turned to the owner of the voice which was none other than Jagged Stone. All would have been starstruck had it not been for witnessing the fall of the School’s toxic queen and the utterly murderous face Jagged was making.

“Did you plan for this?” Kagami whispered to Chloe.

“No, but this is just another winning piece in the game!” Chloe cheered softly.

“Sir, I’m afraid you’ll have to move. We need to take this one to the police station.” Roger urged Jagged to move but the King of Rock and Roll did not move.

“Not until I give Lying Lila this!” Jagged huffed. From behind him, Penny held out a stack of papers while glaring at Lila.

“Lila Rossi. You are also being sued by Jagged for defamation. He is also suing you for the death of his goddaughter, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Penny declared as she walked away and gave the additional papers to Theresa Raincomprix.

  
  
”WHAT!?!?! BUT I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING TO JAGGED!!!” Lila screeched and panicked.

“You lied about me! You lied that I made you a love song! You lied that I, a thirty-seven year old man, was in love with some eighteen year old brat for three years!! You lied about saving a kitten I never had nor ever wanted. You caused Marinette so much pain and suffering! Marinette! MY honorary niece! MY goddaughter!! You used my name for fame!” Jagged snarled while being gently held back by Penny.

“No!! No, I didn’t mean any of that!!!! Let me go!!! I’m a Diplomat’s daughter!! Let go of me right now!!! MAMA!!! MAMA HELP!!! GET THEM OFF ME!!!” Lila screeched and flailed.

“How could you…” All eyes were on the distraught woman. She glared at her daughter with pained tears in her eyes.

“M-Mama??” Lila gasped.

“Lila, how could you? I raised you to be better than this! Its one thing to lie to me about school being canceled. But this? Lillian Bianca Rossi, You lied to your classmates about the connections you don’t have. You lied to me about akuma attacks and how the ladybug heroes were doing nothing to stop them! You lied to them about my job! I am a secretary, not an ambassador! You lied to the point where someone killed themselves. Lillian, I love you, but as of right now I am taking away your diplomatic immunity. I’m sorry Lillian, but you brought this upon yourself. I-I cannot help you with this.” And with that, Mrs. Rossi turned her back on her daughter for the better. As painful as it is, she was not going to enable her daughter anymore.

“Mama….MAMA!! THAT ISN’T FAIR!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!” Lila wailed not out of anger and desperation, everything she worked so hard for was falling apart. it was all their fault!

“I’m sorry Mrs Rossi, but Marinette isn’t the only death your daughter caused.” Theresa chimed in.

“What?” Lila’s mother asked in disbelief.

“Cordelia Bellafiore and Maria Consiglio, both died from suicide. It took a while but I was able to contact their parents and they all had the same thing to say. That their daughters would be alive today if it wasn’t for Lila Rossi. They even sent me the suicide notes.”

Lila immediately remembered those names. They were just like Marinette. Little Goody Goodies who didn’t bow down to her. They didn’t fall for her stories. They didn’t kiss the ground she walked on. They didn’t treat her like a god. They had to go. Now even in death they defy her.

“I….I have no daughter.” Lila’s mother announced before turning to walk away.

“MAMA!!! YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME!!! I’M YOUR DAUGHTER!!! MAMA PLEASE!! HELP ME!!!” but Lila’s words fell on deaf ears as she was hauled away by several police officers.

“As for you, Miss Cesaire. You are also being sued by the Bourgeois, the Lahiffe, and Dupain Cheng families for slander, defamation, distribution of private information, cyberbullying, and assault.” Theresa spoke as another police officer put handcuffs on Alya.

“WHAT!! THAT ISN’T TRUE!!! NINO!! HELP!!” Alya screamed.

“Why should I help my abuser?” Nino asked coldly.

“Alya Cesaire, you are under arrest for assault and battery. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you do not have one, one will be appointed to you.” The police officer explained to the thrashing teenager.

“WAIT!!! PLEASE!!! LADYBUG WILL VOUCH FOR ME!!! ALL OF THE HEROES WILL!!” Alya tried to use the heroes of Paris as a bargaining tool. Only for it to backfire immediately.

“Not on your life, Cesaire.” All eyes turned to the roof to see Lady Coccineus, Cat Sith, Shirotenko, and Viperion standing with scowls on their faces.

“L-Lady…” Alya stuttered. The heroes jumped down from the roof and approached the crowd of people.

“To think Ladybug trusted you. You brought this upon yourself, Alya Cesaire. I tried giving you a chance. I gave you too many, in fact. But not anymore.” Lady Coccineus snarled.

“PLEASE!!! LADYBUG PLEASE I’M SORRY!” Alya apologized as tears streamed down her face.

“HOW _**DARE**_ YOU DISRESPECT LADYBUG BY CALLING ME BY HER NAME!!! YOU ARE NOT THE LEAST BIT SORRY FOR WHAT YOU DID, CESAIRE!! YOU ARE ONLY SORRY YOU WERE CAUGHT!!” Lady Coccineus shouted, letting her anger get the better of her.

“You had a hand in her death, Cesaire.” Viperion hissed angrily. Luka wished he could truly give her a piece of his mind, but he couldn’t expose himself. He wasn't going to do that to his team or Marinette.

“W-what…no, I didn’t kill Ladybug!” Alya denied.

“Not Ladybug. Marinette. You killed your best friend. You killed an innocent person by slandering her name and reputation and pushing her to suicide.” Viperion hissed.

“And for what? All for a bitch who cried wolf.” Cat Sith added with a snarl.

“But that’s not the reason why. You thought you would gain favors and opportunities that were never even there. You didn’t attack Marinette because your new BFF was being ‘bullied’. No, your bff has connections. You thought if you got on Lila's good side, she would make all your dreams come true. But they didn't, did they?” Shirotenko growled.

Alya was speechless as the police officer dragged her away. Everyone watched as Alya and Lila were about to be shoved into police cars when a small black butterfly floated towards Lila. Seeing her chance at revenge and freedom, she used all of her strength to escape and run towards the butterfly. She managed to painfully slip out of her handcuffs but she ignored the pain and blood. She cackled as she reached for the butterfly and grasp it.

Only for it to dissolve in her hand.

“W-what!?” Lila gasped as she looked at her hands. She didn’t feel the rush of power or hear Hawkmoth’s voice.

Everyone gasped as they all watched Lila reach for the akuma and crumple to the ground when she didn’t transform.

Suddenly they all heard a giggle. That giggle turned into a laugh. That laugh turned into a cackle.

“I knew it~” the voice was familiar. Too familiar. But it also sounded strange; like it sounded distorted, raspy, and overlapping. A swarm of black and purple butterflies flew around Lila and threw her back into the courtyard and into her former followers.

The butterflies disappeared and in their place was a pale and very thin young lady. A young lady with long blue-black hair. She wore a long white dress hemmed with lace and wore delicate white gloves. She lifted her head to reveal not sapphire blue eyes, but pitch black darkness covering her irises and sclera.

“Shit.” Lady Coccineus exclaimed, bracing herself for a fight. But the civilians could only stare in disbelief. Especially Alya and Adrien. After all, they were visited the most.

“M-M-M……Mari….nette???” Alya stuttered.

Marinette only stared blankly at her former best friend. Emotionless. Exhausted. And angry. A cruel smile stretched across Marinette’s face revealing sharp dagger like teeth.

“Hello, everyone.” Marinette greeted politely, “Did you miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for supporting my very first fanfiction! It's been a wild ride and we have about 3-4 chapters to go!


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Revenge is not the same as Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette isn't satisfied with Lila's arrest. She's out for her blood and tears, just as Lila was out for hers when she was alive. And she doesn't care who she take along with her.

“Hello, everyone.” Marinette greeted politely, “Did you miss me?”

Everyone could only stare in fear and disbelief as Marinette was in front of them. But that’s impossible. She died less than a month ago. Marinette scoffed at the silence.

“Tch, giving me the silent treatment again? I should have known. Of course none of you missed me. You abandoned me for that liar. You’re all traitors. Two faced, backstabbing traitors! You’re all just as bad as Lila! No, You’re worse than Lila!” Marinette angrily lashed out. Her former classmates flinched as Marinette hurled those bitter words at them. Its true though. They deserved to be chewed out. That was a slap on the wrist compared to what they did to her.

“Marinette. Please come to your senses.” Lady Coccineus pleaded as she stepped in front of the crowd of people, acting as a human shield.

Marinette only giggled.

“Oh, My fair Lady. Look at you. So brave. So bold. So naive.” Marinette cooed sweetly before dropping her expression, “It’s only a matter of time before someone says one negative thing and all of your hard work…all of your sacrifices…the blood, sweat, and tears you shed for them. They will abandon you. Just like they abandoned me.”

“Marinette, please.” Viperion pleaded. His eyes were glassy with tears as Marinette looked at him in annoyance. But that annoyance faded to a soft pitiful look. Almost as if she was remembering her sweet memories. But the bitterness and hatred in her heart consumed those happy thoughts.

“Oh Viperion. It doesn’t matter how much you beg. I’m here to stay. I’m here to get my justice. You were all too slow and now it’s too late.” Marinette noticed the new heroes and smiled. She became the cloud of butterflies once again before appearing directly in front of Shirotenko. She gently held their face in her hands and her grin stretched painfully across her face.

“My, my, my. You’re the new Fox? I can see why Alya hates you so much. You’re so clever, so cunning, so selfless. The absolute opposite of what Alya thought she was. I wish I had chosen you instead of that bitch.” Marinette giggled. Shirotenko trembled from Marinette’s calm rage. Her hands were freezing, colder than ice. It felt like they were getting freezer burn the longer Marinette held their face. But the look in her eyes said it all. It was a flurry of emotions but anger and hatred stood out the most. Marinette disappeared into a swarm of butterflies and flew towards Cat Sith who was equally frozen in fear. Marinette held his chin in her hand and removed his mouth mask before smiling again.

“Oh wow! You’re pretty handsome! Strong too! I wish you were my partner instead of Chat Noir. That lousy mangy rat.” Marinette scowled. She raised her hand and the swarm of butterflies returned and with a wave of her hand, Marinette hurled Cat Sith into the crowd of people. Cat Sith extended his baton and pierced it into the ground effectively stopping him. Using his baton as a pole vault, he launched himself towards Marinette and swung his fist at her only to go right through her and land shoulder first into the ground. He lifted himself off the ground with his elbows and saw Marinette laughing.

“You really think punching a ghost will work!?” Marinette chortled, alerted by the gasps she looked over to her classmates and grinned. Her eyes narrowed in on Alya. She opened her mouth wide and let out a glass shattering scream. Everyone covered their ears trying desperately to block out the sound. Marinette cackled as she saw their pained and horrified faces.

“What’s wrong, Alya? Does it hurt? Knowing you were betrayed by your ‘best friend’? Oh how sad. How pitiful. You really are a pathetic excuse of a reporter.” Marinette coldly grinned before turning her attention towards her tormentor.

“There you are, Rossi. Come on, let’s have a little chat somewhere…..private” Marinette grinned. Her voice was deeper, raspier, and distorted. It was as if hundreds of wailing voices spoke at the same time.

“Marinette! Stop!” Lady Coccineus shouted as she made a dead sprint towards her friend and now enemy.

“There is no Marinette anymore. I have no name as I am nothing. I have nothing left. Lila Rossi took everything from me. She even took my life! She needs to be punished!!!!” Marinette screamed and became a cloud of smoke and butterflies. The cloud sped towards Lila and within a split second, both Lila and Marinette were gone. Lady Cocineus screeched to a halt trying to look around to maybe get a hint at where they could be. The only hint that Marinette was a blackened char on the floor where she disappeared.

“Hurry! We have to find her!!!” Viperion shouted only to be held back by Lady Coccineus. Viperion whipped around to lash out on his friend and leader but upon looking at her he stopped.

“Viperion. Do not let your emotions get the better of you. Do not waste Second Chance. And above all, we have a job to do. Do what you have to do. Even if it’s Marinette, you have to fight her. Go.” Lady Coccineus reminded Viperion in an oddly calm tone before letting go of his shoulder. Conflicted, Viperion nodded his head and and bounded off into the city in search of his ghostly love.

Lady Coccineus turned to the crowd of students and adults before taking a deep breath, ready to shout her orders.

“Listen up! This school is not safe! If my guess is right, this school is a major source of her negativity and will try and destroy it! Please leave the campus and find somewhere safe to hide in! At best, return to your homes and lock all doors and windows!” Lady Coccineus bellowed as people scrambled off campus

“L-Lady Coccineus, what about you?” One of the adults asked.

“I have an akuma to purify.” Lady Coccineus swung her yo-yo and headed out into the city in search of Marinette and Lila.

_Hope it isnt too late._

Shirotenko leaped away to find any stragglers in the school. Cat Sith was about to do the same before someone grabbed his arm.

“How can we help?” Alya asked pitifully.

“What?” Cat Sith gaped.

“Please! It’s our fault Marinette was akumatized. Please, let us fix it!” Alya sobbed clutching Cat Sith’s arm tightly. Felix heard about this girl. The way Bridgette and her friends spoke about her and Lila. The venom and anger in their voices. The stories of this girl’s ruthlessness. How Alya bullied Marinette over Lila’s lies. How she was convinced by Lila to push Marinette to suicide. How this waste of breath actually celebrated Marinette’s death. And now she wants to help fix this?

“There’s nothing you can do.” Cat Sith told her off coldly and pulled away his arm and ushered out stragglers while reminding them to stay calm and not to shove.

“Please! There has to be something I can do!” Alya shouted desperately. Cat Sith’s patience was wearing thin. If she kept pressuring him, he might just waste Cataclysm on her.

“You can start by staying quiet.” A new voice suggested, already annoyed. All looked to see Ryukko and Queen B approaching them.

“Queen B! Ryukko! Oh thank goodness you are here! Chloe! My little girl, Chloe and her girlfriend, Kagami, aren’t here! I have to go back and find them!” Andre worriedly rambled only for Queen B to hold up her palm, silently telling the mayor to stop. She pulled out her Top, which doubled as a communicator, and typed away a response. She showed the mayor the screen and he read it out loud.

“’Chloe and Kagami are safe. We took them and hid them away. We will get them after we defeat this akuma’? Where are they hidden!? I need to make sure they are safe!” Andre was still unconvinced as he tried to push his way through the two heroines.

“Mayor Bourgeois. If you truly have faith in Paris’s heroes, then trust Queen B and my word when we say the two of them are safe. They helped by searching the school for anyone left behind when we found them. We took them off campus and hid them somewhere safe.” Ryukko explained.

“You’re sure they are safe?” Andre asked, wringing his hands in worry. Both heroines nodded and guided the mayor to his car. They watched as the car sped off.

“I hate worrying daddy like this.” Queen B pouted. Ryukko held her girlfriend’s hands to her lips and kissed each hand melting away some of her girlfriend’s troubles.

“I know. But the sooner we get this done the better.” Ryukko reassured. Queen B sighed and held Ryukko close.

“As touching as this is, where in the hell do we find a ghost???” Queen B and Ryukko groaned at the interruption. They looked and saw Shirotenko and Cat Sith approaching them.

“My concern is Luka. What if he gives off so much negativity that Hawkmoth becomes Scarlet Moth?” Cat Sith asked.

“You’re right. Out of all of us, Luka was hit the hardest with Marinette’s death. I can tell he’s still in a lot of pain from the grief.” Ryukko sighed heavily.

“Let’s search our middle school. Marinette told me that Lila threatened her in the girls’ bathroom before everything went to shit. Maybe she’s there in some weird poetic way.” Queen B suggested. They all nodded their heads and made their way to Francis Dupont.

Meanwhile on the Eiffel Tower, Marinette watched Lila struggle before her. She was grinning ear to ear as each butterfly that landed on the Italian. Said girl was on the floor bound and gagged with smoke and tears in her eyes, trembling from fear.

“What’s wrong, Lila? Just a few minutes ago, you were so eager to get a hold of my little friends here” Marinette asked sweetly as she gently caressed the butterfly on her finger. She looked at Lila who was glaring at her as if trying to burn a hole through her, “Oh Lila, so stubborn, never yielding to defeat. It took a gag to finally get you to shut up.” Marinette sneered as her appearance began to change. Lila’s eyes widened and she whimpered through her gag as Marinette became taller and lankier, her nails ripped through the white lace of her gloves and grew into razor sharp claws. The sound of them scratching on the floor sent chills down her victim’s spine. Her grin spread literally from ear to ear as her skin grew paler and lesions spread across the exposed skin. Her eyes leaked a viscous dark fluid that stained her cheeks and dress, turning her once lovely white dress black as her heart. The fluid dripped and spilled on Lila’s leg, spreading like an ink stain. As the inky black fluid spread, so did Lila’s fear.

“Aw, how pathetic. How does it feel to have everyone abandon you over the truth? Alya turned her back on you. Adrien turned your back on you. Why, even your own mother? Painful isn't it?” Marinette cooed as she held Lila’s head gently in her hands, more of her dark tears dripping onto Lila’s face. Lila whimpered and trembled from fear as Marinette stroked her chestnut brown locks in a mock soothing way. Marinette wrapped her hands around Lila’s neck and squeezed.

“WELL THAT’S WHAT I FELT FOR THREE YEARS!!!! THREE LONG YEARS OF YOUR TORMENT!!! NOW YOU KNOW WHAT THAT PAIN FEELS LIKE!” Marinette screeched as she joyfully watched Lila’s face change colors and her eyes rolling up into her head before letting go and with a flick of her wrist the smoke disappeared from Lila’s mouth.

“PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME GO!!! I’M SORRY!! I SWEAR I’LL NEVER LIE AGAIN!! I WON’T BOTHER YOU OR ANYONE EVER AGAIN!! JUST PLEASE LET ME GO!!” Lila babbled before the smoke gagged and muffled her panicked begging.

“Oh Lila. Poor, poor, stupid Lila. We both know you lied just now. You’re not sorry. You’re never sorry. Sorry means you realized the error of your ways and it will never happen again. Once this is over, you’ll just flee to another country and torment another person who defies you to death.” Marinette sang sweetly. She towered over Lila with a twisted overly stretched grin on her face. She grabbed the girl by her shirt and hung her over the railing. She relished in her bully’s terrified whimpers and muffled begging.

“And best of all, they’ll never find you.” Marinette cackled.

“GUESS AGAIN!!” Marinette turned around to see Viperion landing feet away from her.

“Viperion….Or should I say Luka Couffaine?” Marinette sneered.

“Mari, sweetheart, please. Pull Lila back in and let’s talk. I know you’re hurt and angry. But do you think killing Lila will make things right? You told me vengeance only brings more vengeance. This isn't you, Marinette. Please, come back to me. I love you so much and I miss you even more. It hurts seeing you like this.” Viperion begged and a glimmer of hope was shed when Marinette’s sapphire blue eyes began to shine once again, glassy with unshed tears. She considered his words and slowly brought Lila to safety.

He saw her lower her head in shame and heard her soft sniffles. She looked up at her beloved with pain filled eyes.But in the end, the akuma won. Marinette’s pain filled eyes were now filled with hate and anger, black tears began streaming down her face like watered down ink. Marinette let out a banshee like shriek before cackling like a lunatic.

“You really are something, aren't you! You think begging will work on me? I’m not your little goody two shoes doormat of a girlfriend anymore! She’s long GONE!” And with a shriek, she turned herself into a cloud of dark once again. Viperion braced himself as the cloud was coming towards him but did nothing to him. He opened his eyes and saw the black cloud head towards their old school.

“VIPERION!” Said hero looked to see Lady Coccineus rushing towards him and hugging him, “Are you okay!? I saw that cloud pass through you!”

“Bridgette! We have to head to Francis Dupont! I saw her head that way!” Viperion quickly said before bounding towards their old middle school.

Lady Coccineus pulled out her yoyo and sent a voicemail to Ryukko.

“Meet us at Francis Dupont! Marinette is headed for that school!”

“We checked every bathroom and still no ghost or Liar!” Shirotenko exclaimed angrily.

“Well let’s search the whole school then! Maybe she left a clue or something.” Queen B groaned back. All four jumped Ryukko received a message.

“Meet us at Francis Dupont’, Well luckily we’re already here.” Ryukko repeated the message to her teammates.

Out of the corner of Queen B’s eye, she saw wisps of black smoke and heard muffled screams. She pulled her teammates around a corner and silently shushed them before they asked any questions. She gestured with her hands and all followed her line of sight. They peaked over the corner and saw a ghastly figure surrounded by smoke and black butterflies. It was dragging a bound and gagged Lila by her hair. It ascended the staircase to their old homeroom. The four of them sneakily followed the ghoulish figure and crouched beneath the window. They slowly peered into the window and forced themselves to hold back their gasps.

The akuma had tied up an unconscious Caline Bustier while she towered over Lila as the girl was sprawling against the teacher’s desk, trying to escape. But the Akuma had a strong hold against her ankle. From the akuma’s hand Lila’s exposed ankle was slowly turning black and judging from the tears and expression on Lila’s face, it was causing her a lot of pain. They couldn’t hear what the akuma was saying, but they managed to catch what the akuma was planning.

“Oh Relax, Lila. I wont kill you yet. I just have to collect the others and then we’ll get to the main event. I wonder who I should grab first. Alya maybe? Won’t it be nice to see your best friend again? Or maybe Adrien? Oh well, it doesn’t matter. An eye for an eye.” the akuma growled before flinging Lila to the blackboard, securing her painfully tight with its smoke.

“Lemme see if I can use Mirage on it, draw it away.” Shirotenko offered.

“You sure about that?” Cat Sith asked worriedly.

“Yes…Are you sure?”

Something had hit the glass behind them, startling them and taking the breath out of their lungs. The heroes instantly turned to see the sickening ghoulish grin on the akuma’s face as it pressed against the glass, cracking and then shattering it as its long claw like hands reached for the heroes. The heroes scrambled to get away but the akuma managed to grab Queen B by her collar. It reeled back to grab Lila and Bustier before turning into a cloud of smoke and butterflies once again. Then they heard that spine chilling cackle again.

Ryukko rushed to grab her partner to safety but her hands grazed Queen B’s own.

“RUN! GET AWA--”Queen B screamed, urging her teammates and friends to escape Marinette’s rage before disappearing once again, leaving behind the echo of her laugh and a stain of a sooth like substance on the ground. The same as before.

The three remaining heroes stood stunned before Ryukko dropped to her knees, eyes wide from the shock. She looked at her trembling hands and whimpered, terrified and worried of what Marinette could be doing to Chloe. Ryukko let out a dragon like roar, releasing her frustration out into a mighty scream before sobbing and wailing into the sky.

“Guys!” Shirotenko and Cat Sith turned and saw Viperion and Lady Coccineus jump down to them.

“Lady C! Viperion!” Shirotenko exclaimed in relief, rushing over to hug their friends.

“What happened? Why is Ryukko crying? Where is Queen B?” Lady Coccineus asked question after question only to be answered with growing tension.

“Guys?” Viperion asked anxiously.

“It took her….” Ryukko growled. Lady Coccineus knelt down to comfort her friend only for her hand to be slapped away.

“IT TOOK HER, BRIDGETTE!! THAT….THAT _THING_ TOOK CHLOE!!! THEY JUST DISAPPEARED IN A PUFF OF SMOKE AND NOW I DON’T KNOW WHERE CHLOE IS OR IF SHE’S OKAY!!! WHAT IS THAT THING DOING TO HER RIGHT----” Ryukko screamed at her teammate only to be pulled away and slapped by Viperion.

“L-Luka???” Lady Coccineus worriedly asked but Viperion said nothing and neither did Ryukko. Ryukko’s face was still turned and Viperion’s hand was still past her face.

“Kagami,” Viperion calmly brought his friend’s attention to him, “I know what you’re going through. You’re angry and scared and worried about the girl you love with all your heart. I know that feeling all too well. But getting angry and screaming at anyone who tries to help you doesn’t solve anything. Chloe will be fine. She’s tougher than she looks. We’re gonna save her and Marinette, I promise.”

Ryukko said nothing but nodded her head as she leaned into Viperion’s chest. The Snake hero held the Dragon hero close, both finding solace in their lost loves. Ryukko pulled away and rubbed the tears from her eyes.

“Okay, let’s find them” Ryukko said with determination.

“Right. But where do we even begin? Paris is a massive city and by the time we find them…well…worst case Scenario.” Viperion shuddered at the thought of the worst case scenario.

“Wait, we heard your friend say something right? About ‘collecting the others’? She’s gotta be targeting her old classmates!” Shirotenko theorized.

“But why would she do that? Lila was already exposed, I doubt any of them believe her lies still.” Viperion questioned. Lady Coccineus remained quiet as her teammates went back and forth until it hit her.

“Max, Kim, Ivan, Alya, Adrien, Rose, Bustier, Damocles; they all had a hand in it!” Lady Coccineus shouted.

“A hand in what?” Cat Sith asked.

“A hand in Marinette’s death.” Viperion bitterly spoke.

“Her classmates bullied her to death while her teacher and principal turned a blind eye and even blamed her for the bullying. She wants revenge on everyone who has hurt her.” Lady Coccineus explained. Her teammates all gasped at the realization.

“She already as the liar and the enabler.” Ryukko informed, making Lady Coccineus bite her lip in worry.

“Guys, did she say anything else? Any hints as to where Mari could be?” Viperion asked frantically.

“Yeah, she said something like an eye for an eye?” Shirotenko added on only to realize what it truly means, “oh fuck me….”

“Oh Gods, Oh Marinette no.” Viperion covered his mouth and swallowed back his gagging.

“No….No you cant be serious.” Cat Sith denied.

“Bridgette….you don’t think Marinette would…” Ryukko asked her dear friend only to be met with a look of horror on the Ladybug hero’s face.

“She’s gonna kill them…She’s gonna kill all of them….” Lady Coccineus announced, flabbergasted and horrified.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Is there any end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miraculous Team have an unexpected helper to help them find Chloe. And they finally found the Akuma's weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating recently! Everything from Commissions to Mental Health to Physical Health to Writer's block to just plain old Life has made me put this story on the back burner! But I'm back and I have a 5000+ word chapter for you all!

Pain. It was sharp, but dull. It pulsed heavily all throughout her body. Her head hurt. Her eyes hurt. Her neck, wrists, ankles, everything hurt. Her ears hurt, too. She tried to focus away from the pain as her eyes fluttered open. Chloe’s vision was not tinted by her helmet but as clear as day. Well, as clear as it was. Wherever they were, it was dark and damp. It smelled of dust and old paper. She was jolted from her daze and realized she was no longer Queen B. Chloe looked around in shock, how did she detransform? Did she use all of Pollen’s energy? Where was Pollen? She frantically looked around before trying to stand up only to learned that she was bound to a wall along with Bustier on her right and Lila in front of her. She glared at the bully as she watched Lila futilely struggle out of her magic bounds. Chloe wanted to roll her eyes at the idiotic liar. She could see that her wrists are raw and bruised and tear tracks stained her cheeks.

“UGH!!! This is all her own fault!” Lila shouted after giving up. Chloe heard something snap in her head when Lila was, once again, blaming others for her own faults.

“You are utterly ridiculous. If you had just shut up about your lies, NONE of this would have happened! But no, you had to KILL someone! And because of that, she is now out for revenge! All of this happened because of you, Rossi!” Chloe snarled.

“G-Girls this is no time for..” Bustier tried to mediate but Chloe was having none of it. She used to enjoy when Bustier deflected situations, but not anymore. She was sick of her enabling bullies and she was ashamed that she was one of those bullies in the past.

“OH SHUT ****UP**** , BUSTIER!!! YOU’RE JUST AS MUCH AT FAULT!!” Chloe snarled viciously at her former homeroom teacher which startled said teacher into silence, “If you hadn't blame Marinette for standing up for herself, if you had actually done your job and listened to all of your students instead of one bad liar, If you had just looked into Lila and actually tried harder to be a good role model; NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!!” Caline Bustier flinched at her former students words. Chloe was out of breath as she continued berating her former teacher.

“But no, you made her take the high road and even punished her for being a victim! Rather than listening to Marinette’s side of the story, you chose Lila. And why? Because she was a new student??? Because Marinette was supposed to set an example? Don’t make me laugh! You were always the one telling us that every action has its consequence, WELL NOW LOOK WHAT THOSE ACTIONS BROUGHT!!!! Marinette is DEAD because you enabled Lila’s bullshit! You are the WORST teacher in all of France! No, In the entire world! BOTH OF YOU ARE TO BLAME FOR HER DYING AND LEAVING HER LOVED ONES BEHIND!!” Chloe screamed and thrashed as she chewed out her former teacher. Tears prickle behind her eyelids as she lashed out against the appalled homeroom teacher. It hurt more than it should because she used to like Bustier. She was kind and understanding and was patient with her students. She actually looked up to Bustier. But not anymore.

Chloe realized that Bustier’s kindness was, in fact, laziness. Her patience was laziness. Her understanding was laziness. It was never favoritism. Bustier just didn’t want to put in the work to correct and guide her students. She thought if everyone was nice to each other, there would be no problems. She thought it was none of her business to intervene even though she was a teacher. Oh, but she had no problem punishing Marinette for crimes she was framed for. All of that respect Chloe had for her former teacher was now replaced with disgust and disappointment.

All three snapped to attention when they heard slow clapping and turned to the source of the sound.

It was that _thing_.

Its grin looked even more stretched than before as it walked towards the trio bound by smoke as it applauded.

“Very well said, Chloe. I’m so glad my _best friend_ still has my back.” The akuma wickedly grinned. Chloe fought back the urge to shiver under that sickening grin. It wasn’t like a real smile like Marinette’s, instead it mirrored Lila’s smiling mask. It made her stomach churn but she did not falter glaring at the ghostly akuma.

“I’m _Marinette’s_ best friend, not yours. You said it yourself; You’re not Marinette.” Chloe hissed. The Akuma stared at Chloe, its smile dropped leaving it blank faced and emotionless. Then it grinned. Chloe didn’t admit it, but that grin frightened and sickened her. It looked like a chelsea grin without the cuts. The way its sharp teeth glinted in the low lighting. Chloe tried not to flinch as the akuma was now face to face with the Bee hero.

“You’re right. Marinette is not here anymore.” the akuma whispered before pulling away. Chloe continued to search for Pollen with her eyes, hoping the akuma didn’t notice.

“Looking for this?” Chloe was jolted out of her search when the akuma held up Chloe’s haircomb. Her Miraculous.

“Give that back! My best friend gave that to me!” Chloe snarled. The akuma said nothing as it threw something at its victims. Or more like someone.

“R-Rose!?” Bustier shouted, worried about her bruised and beaten former student. Rose’s eyes fluttered open to see Chloe, Lila, and Madam Bustier. She gasped and tried to rush to her old teacher but was tripped by the akuma’s smoke and dragged to the wall, pinned just like the others.

“W-Where am I? Wh-what’s going on?” Rose stammered frantically. She shrieked when she saw the akuma tilting its head and looking at her innocently. Rose whimpered as the akuma gently pat her head before leaving the four behind to wallow in their fear.

“W-where are we?” Rose sniffled. Bustier tried calming the poor girl but to no avail. She looked around and vaguely recognized her surroundings.

“I think we’re in one of the archives at the school.” Bustier deducted.

“Great! How are we supposed to get help if we’re in the stupid disgusting basement!” Lila shrieked hopelessly, “UGH! THIS IS ALL MARINETTE’S FAULT!!!”

“OH YOU ARE SO LUCKY I’M BOUND TO THIS GROSS WALL, OTHERWISE I WOULD BEAT YOU INTO NEXT SUNDAY!!!” Chloe screamed, fed up with Lila pinning the blame on Marinette, “In case you forgot, you manipulated EVERYONE to think Marinette was the bully! So either you shut up or I will happily help that _thing_ kill you!!!”

The threat of being killed by the akuma effectively shut Lila up. Chloe didn’t care that Rose or Bustier looked at her with disappointment. Right now she was worried about her friends and Pollen.

“Please hurry, guys.” Chloe breathed out a prayer.

**\------------------------------------**

Chloe’s prayers weren’t answered. The akuma returned with another pair of people. This time it was sweet lovable Mylene and Ivan. It pushed the couple towards the others before making the smoke bindings separate them to opposite walls. It slowly approached Mylene who was whimpering from fear with Ivan’s shouts of protest in the background.

“Now, now, Mylene. Don’t worry. I would never hurt one of my _friends_ , so you have nothing to worry about.” the akuma sickly comforted the poor girl. It stroked her rainbow locks gently as it cooed. It disappeared and just like before, all that was left was its sickening laugh and the blackened spot where it once stood.

The akuma returned with two more people: Max and Sabrina. Both were unconscious and Max suffered a gash on his forehead and broken glasses.

“SABRINA!!” Chloe screamed, worried for her childhood friend. The akuma set Sabrina next to Chloe and patted her on her head.

“Don’t worry, she isn’t hurt.” the akuma grinned before disappearing again.

“Sabrina… Sabrina please wake up! Please!” Chloe frantically shouted as she feared the worst for her oldest friend. Her worry for Sabrina turned into anger towards the akuma, “You….What did you **_**do**_** to her!?!?!?”

It just shrugged its shoulders and chuckled at Chloe’s struggles. It felt a twinge of something in its chest. It felt like longing when it saw Chloe worry for her friend. As if it was remembering something. Whatever the feeling was, the akuma brushed it aside and went to collect its other victims.

“There is no place for those feelings.” the akuma reminded itself as it clutched its chest and went on the hunt for its next victim. One by one, pair by pair; it found them. Each one was bound and knocked out before being dragged into the shadows. It watched in sickening glee as they woke up. Their whimpers and cries were music to its ears.

All it needed were two more people before she went after the Miraculous heroes.

**\------------------------------------**

“Anything on your end?” Lady Coccineus checked in as the team reconvened at the Eiffel Tower.

“I checked the Seine, the Louvre, the theater. Nothing.” Viperion sighed.

“Same with the parks, gardens, the bakery, and hotel.” Cat Sith mimicked his snake comrade.

“We checked everywhere, even the middle school. Nothing.” Ryuuko forlornly groaned.

“Not to mention, our kwamis are getting really tired. Let’s rendezvous at my house. Split up, destransform, and go straight to my house.” Lady Coccineus ordered and the four went in opposite directions.

Luka destransformed in an alley near the music store he frequents. He slid to the ground in defeat as he buried his head into his crossed arms.

“Luka?” Sass touched the young musician’s head in worry.

“I’m tired, Sass.” Luka mumbled, not bothering to lift his head up.

“Come now, let’s get up and head to Miss Delacroix’s house.” Sass suggested but Luka said nothing. Sass tried shaking his Chosen but he did not budge, dread filled Sass as this was like the time when Luka found out about Marinette’s death.

Luka was shutting down and going back into that deep dark place.

“Get up! Luka you have to get up!” Sass frantically tugged on Luka’s jacket but to no avail. “Is this what Marinette wants?!” Sass scolded and that was enough to snap Luka out of it. But not in the good way. Luka was a calm and collected individual. It was rare to see him lash out. It was even rarer to see him lash out at his loved ones.

“What the hell do you know about losing loved ones!? What do you know about losing the girl you have your heart to!? You never lost someone you loved! You never saw her turn into an akuma! You don’t know anything about love and loss!” Luka snapped at his kwami, unleashing the growing pain he’s been through the past weeks. After lashing out at Sass, he was out of breath and suddenly guilty. He looked at Sass but the kwami did not show any emotion. He only watched Luka come back to his senses. He took a deep breath and spoke to his holder.

“Her name was Calliope. She wasn’t my first chosen holder, but she was my favorite. She traveled the Seas fighting pirates as Medusa. No one knew her identity, they just knew it was her from the flags on her ship. She fought better than any man with any weapon. She also had a mean right hook. She had a husband. He was a salt farmer and a good humble man. I remember how they looked at each other. Like they were given the greatest gifts from the gods. Calliope looked at her husband like he put the stars in the sky just for her. He looked at her like she put the sun high in the sky for him. They were the happiest couple I had ever seen.

But Calliope died not too long after. A pirate stabbed her though the stomach. She managed to escape and find a monk from where we kwamis were from. the monk and I held her hands as she cried, begging to see her husband one final time. She died without seeing her beloved husband for the last time. I went with the monk to take her body to her husband. For the first time being with that family, he broke down and cursed the gods for taking his wife from him. Not long after, he took his own life to be with her.” Sass spoke somberly of Calliope and her tragic tale as Luka listened intently.

“Sass…” Luka called out but Sass replied with a sad chuckle.

“You’re right, Luka. I’ve never felt love like you do. But I have seen it. I’ve felt that soft warmth, I’ve heard the happy laughter, I remember what love looks like. And I remember what love can do to someone who’s lost love. I don’t want to see that happen to you. Now let’s get up and save Marinette.” Sass encouraged his holder with a confident nod as Luka got up and dusted himself off.

“Let’s go save her.” Luka repeated.

_Luka…._

Luka’s head snapped up, suddenly on guard as he heard a familiar voice call out to him. He grit his teeth and braced himself to run thinking that _thing_ was calling out to him in her voice.

_Luka….the school…..go there….hurry_

He looked around to find the source of the voice but saw nothing. He only slightly let down his guard when a glistening white butterfly landed on his wrist.

_Go to Francis Dupont….they’re in the archives…._

Both Sass and Luka stared in awe as the little white butterfly spoke in her voice before fluttering away.

“Wait!” Luka called out, hoping to catch the butterfly but it disappeared. Luka could only stare at the spot where the butterfly was before her words clicked into his head. He ran as fast as his legs could go. His legs and lungs burned as he raced to Bridgette’s house. It took a while but he saw the familiar red brick building and swung the door open and ran even faster to her room.

“I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!!!” Luka announced loudly, startling Bridgette out of her seat and onto the floor.

“What?” All four of the heroes asked simultaneously.

“I know where Chloe is!” Luka announce happily albeit out of breath. Kagami was first to get to her feet and demand answers from her friend.

“Where!? Where is Chloe!?” Kagami shouted anxiously.

“Francis Dupont! She’s still at Francis Dupont!” Luka answered.

“But we were just there not too long ago!” Felix doubted.

“True, but she’s in the archives.” Luka reassured his statement. His teammates looked on with skepticism and doubt.

“Luka, how do you know this?” Riley asked worriedly. Luka sharply inhaled. His own doubt began to surface as he looked at the furrowed brows and frowns of his friends.

“You’re not gonna believe me, but a white butterfly that sounded like Marinette told me so.” Luka watched his friends’ reactions but all were the same. All doubted him. Except…

“Felix. You and Riley will be our back up. Kagami. Luka. You’re with me. The three of us will go and search the Archives while Team Cat will wait outside the school. I’ll send you a signal to tell you its all clear. Tikki, you ready?” Bridgette laid out the plan and Tikki nodded her head confidently and hurried to finish her cookie.

“Wait, you believe this?” Felix asked harshly. But Bridgette wasn’t fazed. She smiled proudly at Luka and nodded her head.

“Baby, we’re Paris’s superheroes. We deal with weird stuff all the time.” Bridgette smirked. “Split up and transform. We’ll meet up on the school’s roof.” and just like that, the team was out the door and running in opposite directions.

**\------------------------------------**

It was well into the afternoon when the team rendezvous on the school roof. Bridgette laid the plan out one last time before the teams split up. Lady Coccineus was suddenly stopped when a ran grabbed her arm. She turned to look at Cat Sith face to face. He held her face in his hands and gently kissed her forehead.

“Please be careful.” Cat Sith begged softly. Lady Coccineus was as red as her kwami but proudly smiled at her boyfriend.

“I will. But only if you promise yourself that too!” the couple laughed before parting ways. Lady Coccineus, Ryukko, and Viperion found the door that leads to the basement and the archive room. They cautiously descended the stairs into the basement. None of them noticed they were being watched.

Once they reached the basement floor, Lady Coccineus gagged and retched. “Gah! I hate the smell of mold!” Lady Coccineus shook her head vigorously and covered her nose with her hand. Viperion and Ryukko chuckled as they explored the basement of the middle school. It was cold and damp, but it was visible. They suddenly stopped when metal clanked around behind them. The three whipped around, ready to fight. But what they saw was surprising.

“What!?” Viperion shouted. Ryukko snarled and it took all of Lady Coccineus’s and Viperion’s strength to hold her back.

“You lousy…! What are you doing here!?” Ryukko struggled and pointed at Alya who held her phone up, obviously recording.

“I….I-I just…” Alya stuttered under the harsh glares of her revered heroes.

“Alya,” Lady Coccineus said in a firm voice, “Why are you here? How did you know where to find us?”

Alya said nothing. She only stared at her feet in shame.

“Silence is _not_ an answer, Alya Cesaire.” Lady Coccineus reprimanded the reporter coldly. Alya took a deep breath in.

“I….I wanted to help! I want to make up for all the horrible things I did to Marinette.” Alya announced only to be met with doubt.

“And how did you know where to go?” Ryukko spat venomously.

“A-a butterfly told me.” That got Viperion’s attention.

“Was it a white butterfly?” Viperion asked and Alya nodded. Lady Coccineus sighed heavily, annoyed with the current situation.

“Do you know where the Archives are?” Lady Coccineus asked and again Alya nodded her head.

“Fine. Stay close and turn off your damn phone! I’m so fed up with seeing you holding that thing to my face.” Lady Coccineus warned sternly as Alya fumbled to turn off her phone and stick close to Viperion. The group walked closer to the Archives but it was odd. The closer were, the heavier the air felt. The group only stopped when they heard a shrill voice.

“I’m glad she’s dead! I just wished she STAYED dead!” a muffled voice shouted and boiled the group’s blood. It was Lila. They found the source of the shouting and tried to open the door only to find it locked. Lady Coccineus borrowed a couple hair pins from Alya to pick at the lock before the satisfying click resounded. She grabbed the door handle and turned it. What she saw relieved and horrified her.

Most of Marinette’s old classmates were there. Some were bruised and bloodied up a little bit while others shivered in fear. She scanned the room and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Chloe. Ryukko did her best to fight the urge to embrace Chloe but that would risk her identity.

The hostages cheered at the arrival of their heroes, all except Lila, and begged them to get them out of there.

Suddenly, Lady Coccineus’s back collided with the brick wall. She gasped for air and looked up to see her teammates in similar positions. It was that Akuma again. It was clutching Alya by her neck and it was _not_ happy.

“They’re **_**mine**_**.” It hissed angrily. It threw Alya aside, binding her with its smoke before slowly approaching Lady Coccineus and grabbing her by her hair. It dragged a sharpened claw along her cheek, spilling blood from her peach tone skin. It raised its hand, ready to cut Lady Coccineus down.

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!”

The akuma was suddenly struck by Cat Sith’s baton and knocked away from Lady Coccineus. Cat Sith rushed to his girlfriend’s side and helped her stand up. Lady Coccineus winced at the sharp ache in her shoulder. She staggered out of Cat Sith’s hold and readied her yoyo the best she could.

The Akuma stumbled up with a murderous look on its face. It hissed and snarled like a wild animal before lunging at Lady Coccineus. Something was amiss but Lady Coccineus hardly had time to figure it out. Her heartbeat was picking up faster and faster, she couldn’t focus as panic was setting into her bones. Her eyes flit to anything that could help her take down this akuma. But it was getting faster and faster. It managed to clip her with its sharp nails several times and managed to get Cat Sith in the stomach, both Viperion and Shirotenko in the legs, and it was going after Ryuuko who was trying to get Chloe out of her bonds.

Lady Coccineus realized too late that the akuma was not getting faster. _She_ was slowing down. Her panic was clouding her judgement and her movements. She wasn’t one to use it often, preferring to rely on her own strength rather than the miraculous’s was her way of handling things. But what choice did she have?

“Lucky charm!” Lady Coccineus called out and in a flash of light a small ladybug print hand mirror dropped to her hands.

“A mirror?” Lady Coccineus asked as she looked around to search for a way to use it. She saw Viperion, Lila, Cat Sith, the boiler valve. That’s it!

“That’s it!” Lady Coccineus cheered. She grabbed Viperion and whispered her plan. Viperion nodded his head and ran straight for Lila. The akuma saw the snake hero and rushed after him effectively taking her attention away from Cat Sith and Ryukko.

“CAT!! THE BOILER VALVE!! HIT IT!” Lady Coccineus ordered. Cat Sith hit the valve as hard as he could with his baton and released a torrent of steam blinding any and all in its thick mist. The ghostly akuma shrieked in frustration as it searched for its prey. It turned into the black mist which was easy to see with the contrast of the white steam. Lady Coccineus saw the change of color and ran towards it.

“RYUKKO! CLEAR THE MIST!!” Lady Coccineus shouted. Ryukko rushed after the black mist and used her weather powers to blow away the mist. The steam cleared away and the akuma was back in its monstrous form. Furious, it pulled itself up and began to charge at the dragon hero only to face Lady Coccineus holding the hand mirror directly in front of the akuma.

It stared in fright as its reflection stared back at it. Cat Sith, Viperion, Ryukko, and Shirotenko took the opportunity to charge at the akuma all at once. The akuma grasped it’s face and let out a horrified banshee like wail, halting the heroes as they became paralyzed from the grating shriek. As if the mirror was its worst nightmare, it turned into its smoke form and ran away. Lady Coccineus lowered her arms and let out a relieved sigh.

“Okay, that wasn’t exactly how I thought we would beat it.” Lady Coccineus dropped to the floor, ignoring the first beep of her earrings. She pressed her chin to her chest and rocked her neck back and forth, satisfied with the series of pops from her neck. She noticed a glint of gold as she lifted her head up and immediately rushed towards it. She picked it up and smiled.

“Welcome back, Pollen.” although the miraculous haircomb of the bee was inactive, Lady Coccineus felt its energy beaming, warm in the palm of her hand. It was as if Pollen was happy. Lady Coccineus put the miraculous in her yoyo before returning to her team and classmates. Her team was trying to help the victims out of their bonds, but it was no use. She noticed she still had the mirror in her hand and had an idea.

She placed the face of the mirror to Chloe’s bonds and the smoke was absorbed into the mirror, releasing Chloe. Lady Coccineus stood and used the mirror to release the other but was hesitant with Lila. After all, she caused all this. But a hero had to be fair and just. She released Lila before suddenly panicking as she heard her earrings beep again.

“Go, We got this covered.” Viperion reassured as he helped Bustier to her feet. Lady Coccineus nodded and rushed away to prevent her identity being revealed. Deeper in the basement, she fell to her knees as she detransformed. Tikki flew out of her and bounced several times on the floor, utterly exhausted.

“I don’t know about you, Tik Tock…but that thing is hard to beat.” Bridgette panted as her muscles screamed at her with aches and soreness. She struggled to reach Tikki, holding her gently in her hand as she dug out a fun sized candy bar from her pocket, “Sorry, this is all I have.”

“That’s okay. As long as its sweet, it will work!” Tikki reassured cheerfully as Bridgette set Tikki on her shoulder and unwrapped the candy for her little red friend. Tikki ate ravenously as Bridgette leaned against the cold brick wall looking up at the ceiling. Her body still screamed in pain from being thrown around like a rag doll. She hoped she was wrong, but it felt like the akuma was getting stronger.

“That akuma is definitely one of the strongest ones I’ve ever seen.” Tikki commented as she wiped caramel off her cheeks before continuing to eat. Bridgette chuckled in agreement. She had been the Ladybug hero for little less than a year and out of all of the nonsense akumas she’s faced; this one was definitely harder and scarier to take down.

“It also doesn't help that it’s Marinette” Bridgette mumbled out loud.

“No, that isn't Marinette anymore. We have to remember that in order to purify it.” TIkki shook her head, reminding Bridgette. But in her little heart, she was reminding herself more than reminding Bridgette.

“Yeah.” Bridgette sighed. She closed her eyes and rested a bit as Tikki continued to eat. She fiddled with the hair comb in her pocket. Bridgette looked up tiredly as she reflected on the fight. She let her panic get the better of her. She almost got her friends killed because of it. The realization washed over her and she let out a soft sob.

“Bridgette?” Tikki asked worriedly. Bridgette rubbed her eyes but couldn’t stop the sniffling or the tears.

“Sorry, Tikki. I just…this is just too overwhelming and I don’t know how to stop it. I mean, its hard enough that Marinette died, but now we have to watch her die again. But this time by our own hands! It isnt fair! Its just not fair.” Bridgette let out her anxiety and fear. It was all too much for her. However, Tikki said nothing. She simply nuzzled and hugged her Chosen Holder’s face and let her release it all out. After about 20 minutes, Bridgette rubbed her face and stood up. She felt a little better now that most of her worries were cried out. But she had a job to do. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and dialed his number.

“Bridgette! Where are you? Are you okay?” Felix’s worried voiced eased Bridgette’s mind a bit, although she doubted it was the same vice versa.

“Yeah. I’m just really sore and tired. I’m still deep in the basement. Where are you guys? I’ll come to you.” Bridgette chuckled when she heard her friends frantically worrying about her and the fight for Felix’s phone. Chloe shouted that they were in her room before the line went dead. Bridgette groaned as she got up from the dusty floor and transformed, heading towards the hotel.

**\------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, the remaining heroes finished up helping the victims and decided to regroup back at the hotel. They all went their separate ways to detransform away from prying eyes. Chloe tearfully reunited with Kagami as they shared sweet kisses. The other three watched happily as the two lovers were reunited safe and sound. Well for the most part. Kagami suffered from minor bruises where as Chloe has a few cuts and scrapes. But overall, everyone was safe.

They reached the hotel together where Andre was pacing rather impatiently in the lobby.

“Daddy?” Chloe called out. Andre snapped to attention at the sound of his daughter’s voice. His lip wobbled and tears welled in his eyes. Andre quickly rushed to his beloved daughter and held her tightly in his arms. Chloe was startled but eagerly embraced her worried father. They held onto each other as if they would disappear if either let go.

“Oh my dear, darling, little girl! I was so worried!” Andre wailed comically making his daughter chuckle.

“I’m okay, daddy! I’m okay!” Chloe reassured her father. The tears calmed down as Chloe informed her father that she was exhausted and wanted to go to her room. Andre personally escorted his daughter and friends up to her room before kissing her forehead and leaving. The five of them waited anxiously for Bridgette to show up as Luka stared out from the balcony, both keeping an eye out for Bridgette and that _thing_.

They were all startled (Riley even shrieked) when Chloe’s phone began to ring. Without even looking at the caller ID, Chloe immediately answered. But her expression fell when the caller spoke first.

“C-Chloe?”

“What do you want, Adrien?” Chloe responded coldly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, I took an element from my favorite horror series (Fatal Frame) and used it as Luka and Alya's hint. And that element comes from the first game where even though the ghost is consumed by darkness and negativity, a piece of her true good self is still there trying to help the others.
> 
> Also, would you guys like to see what the characters look like from this fic?


	19. Chapter Eightee : Where is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating as quickly as I would have liked! The more I write this the more ideas and writer's block clash! I'm currently working on Chapter 19 as we speak so hopefully I can upload that later today!

It was over. It was all over. Adrien gnawed on his thumb nail as he paced back and forth in his bedroom. It was all on Alya’s blog. How she felt responsible for Marinette’s death and how she tried to help the heroes of Paris only to get caught by that monster.

For once he was glad Nathalie and Simone have him locked up in his room. He pulled his thumb away from his mouth and stared at his bare right hand. He missed the weight of the ring on his hand. He missed Plagg. He missed being Chat Noir. But they were right. He was selfish. He wanted to be a well liked hero and he wanted to be loved by Ladybug. But he didn’t put in the effort for either. Instead it all backfired.

It backfired when he sulked about Ladybug hiding their identities. It backfired when he didn’t put any effort in Marinette’s feelings. He chose to protect Lila instead of his friend. The friend who happened to also be his Lady. He sat on his bed and release the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. He cradled his head into his hands and stewed in his thoughts. He was slowly losing everything worth having. He lost his friends, his miraculous, even his sanity. Adrien began thinking about Marinette. He thought about her laugh, her smile, her stutter, her determination. He thought about her as Ladybug. He remembered that Marinette **_**was**_** his lady. And he let her down. 

He had to do something to help. But what? Adrien hoped she had really changed enough to help him. Adrien grabbed his phone and dialed her phone number. Anxiously, he waited for her to pick up.

_“Hello?”_ Adrien perked up when she answered on the second ring.

“C-Chloe.” Adrien replied graciously.

“What do _you_ want, Adrien?” Chloe sneered coldly into his ear sending a chill down Adrien’s back.

“I-I….Its just….I mean…” Adrien stuttered as he imagined Chloe’s cold glare slowly freezing him.

“Get on with it, Agreste, or I’m hanging up.” Chloe scoffed.

“No! Please don’t hang up! Chloe. I….I want to help. Please, let me make up for what I did. Please.” Adrien pleaded pitifully. He grew anxious as Chloe said nothing but she didn’t hang up either.

“Why should I let _you_ , of all people, help?” Chloe hiss venomously into the receiver. Her bitter tone made his stomach churn and bile rise up his throat.

“P-please, Chloe. We’re friends.” Adrien tried to pull the friendship card knowing that Chloe used to stick to him like glue. Keywords: Used to.

Chloe scoffed, “I’m disappointed in you. Why should I rely on someone so unreliable?”

“But…!” Adrien choked on his words before Chloe interrupted.

“After all, those were your words to Marinette, remember?”

And with that, Chloe hung up. Adrien stared at his phone in disbelief. Chloe had said the same last words he had said to Marinette. He regretted those words back then and he still regrets it now. That was the last straw. He screamed into his hands in anguish and sorrow.

Was this what Marinette felt? Realizing that you had no one to support you? Knowing no one wanted to listen to you? Knowing someone you thought was your friend only to be abandoned by them? It felt so heavy. Adrien once again picked up his phone and dialed a number. He had to do something, anything.

Anything.

Chloe felt a little guilty telling Adrien off. But it had to be said. Just thinking of Adrien made her blood pressure rise. He could have helped any time he wanted. But he wants to help _after_ Marinette died. He chose to help _after_ she was akumatized and terrorizing him. Utterly….

“RIDICULOUS!!” Chloe screamed. She threw her phone to the floor as hard as she could. The throw successfully knocked a few diamonds out of the case and separated the phone’s back and its battery. She was seething when Lady Coccineus detransformed back into Bridgette.

“Yeesh, the heck happened here?” Bridgette cringed but immediately flinched when she caught Chloe’s death glare.

“Adrien called Chloe and begged her to let him help.” Kagami spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. Bridgette pursed her lips and her nostrils flared in agitation at the mention of Adrien.

“What could he possibly help with?” Bridgette rolled her eyes and Chloe threw her arms in the air in agreement.

“We could use him as bait~” All eyes were now on their cunning new fox hero who was lounging on a chaise juggling Trixx and Pollen in their hands.

“Bait?” Felix mimicked doubtfully.

“Bait.” Riley repeated. They gently set the kwamis down onto a pillow before continuing.

“Humor me a little. Adrien can attract Lila. The both of them can attract that Akuma. We take out the akuma. We arrest Lila. We win, Lila loses, and we get Pretty Boy out of our hair.” Riley smiled.

“And we know that thing is afraid of mirrors.” Felix added.

“It’s easier said than done.” All eyes were on Luka who was still fidgeting with his bracelet.

“He’s right. We still don’t know where the akumatized butterfly is actually located. We can use all the bait we want. All the Lucky Charms we want, all of the Venom, Second Chances, Cataclysms, all the Stormbringer attacks we want; it wont change anything.” Bridgette pondered.

“Do we have any idea what could have been the akumatized item?” Kagami asked.

“Unfortunately no. It could be anything belonging to her or whatever it her focused item.” Bridgette sighed and cracked her neck. The group remained silent for a while when they were startled out of their thoughts by a loud noise.

It was a sickening, gut wrenching, spine chilling scream.

They all rushed to the balcony to see Parisians running away from a massive swarm of fog like butterflies. They spotted a girl clad in orange shrieking for help.

“Great! We gotta help _her_ now?” Riley threw their hands in the air with a huff.

“I say we let it kill her.” Chloe clipped her tongue.

“Chloe!” the group chastised, although mentally they all agreed.

“Tikki, you good?” Bridgette asked.

“Let’s go save Marinette!” Tikki nodded her head.

“Tikki, Spots on!”

“Plagg, Claws out!”

“Pollen, Buzz on!”

“Sass, Scales Slither!”

“Trixx, Let’s Pounce!”

“Longg, Bring the Storm!”

Screwed. That’s what she was! Absolutely 100% screwed!

Lila struggled to catch her breath as she crouched behind a dumpster in an alley.

It was going so well. So fucking well! Marinette was finally out of the picture and she was free to reign the school! But because of her stupid friends, Lila’s past intermingled with the present and she was public enemy number 1!! Her mother disowned her, Alya ran away like the coward she is, Adrien fessed up to it all! Now the police were after her! She had nowhere to go.

Lila was violently startled when a empty can was knocked over. Lila turned to the source of the sound and let out a sigh of relief before turning back around to the view of the streets.

Only to be face to face with the horrifying sight of Marinette’s akuma grinning ear to ear. The two of them stared at each other, the akuma with a sickening glee and Lila shaking from fear and unable to look away.

“I found you~” The akuma sang sweetly before swinging its claws at Lila. The fugitive quickly ducked and ran away the opposite direction, hoping to leave with her life. But the akuma was on her tail, playfully slowing down like a cat playing with a mouse. It reveled in the screams of help Lila was making and wanted the joy to last. But she had a job to do. suddenly the image of Marinette was gone.

In its place, however, a massive blackened cloud formed and spread through the streets like a heavy miasma. It chased after Lila with childish glee until a strong gust of wind blew most of it away. The akuma solidified itself back into Marinette and saw Paris’s great heroes and scowled.

“So, even you are protecting that monster…” the akuma hissed.

“No, we’re trying to save you, Marinette.” Lady Coccineus tried reasoning with the broken ghost but was responded with a wicked cackle.

“Save me!? Save _me_!? Nothing and no one can save me!! I wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for Lila and her flock of sheep! All of those I called my friends, everyone I trusted! They all turned their backs on me because of a lie! A lie that could easily be proven wrong with a single internet search! She’s nothing but a cancer! She needs to die.” the Akuma screamed and attacked the heroes. Lady Coccineus and her team scattered and fought the monstrous akuma with everything they had.

What the akuma didn’t know was that the heroes all carried a mirror with them. They simultaneous shown it own reflection which both horrified and angered the Akuma, stunning it long enough to land several blows and blocks. It wasn’t enough to bring it down but it was slowing it down.

The akuma was now fed up and sent butterflies surging towards the closest hero. And that hero was…

“RYUUKO!!” Cat Sidhe embraced Ryuuko and used his hands to brace her head and neck but the blow sent them flying far away from the battle. Queen B roared in anger and charged at the akuma only to get swiped at her gut, knocking the wind out of her. She hit a parked car hard enough to shatter it’s windows and leave a deep dent. Queen B was gasping for air but did not stop. She pulled out her spinning top and swung it at the Akuma. The wire cord wrapped around it neck successfully and Queen B pulled as hard as she could. The wire was cutting into her gloved hand and she could feel the warm sticky blood seep through, but she didn’t care.

The akuma tried pulling the wire away, choking as it struggled. It managed to loosen the grip long enough to slip out of it and go after its new target. Lady Coccineus ran as fast as she could to save Queen B and managed to pull her away from the Akuma’s incoming stampeded. Queen B began to cough up blood, most likely due to the hit she took. Neither heroines stopped fighting. Along with Shirotenko and Viperion, they continued battling the akuma, desperately searching for it’s akumatized item.

All akumas had it! It was always on their person. So why couldn’t they see it?!


	20. Chapter Nineteen: It's Over, Isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is C H O N K Y!!! 7k+ words, yall!
> 
> We have one chapter left and one epilogue!!! Thank you guys for coming on this wild journey with me! it means so much to have so many people supporting my first fanfiction in YEARS!!!

Who was calling her? It was hard to hear, like she was underwater and someone was calling from the surface. She slowly opened her eyes and slowly tried to move her body only to recoil in pain.

“Oh thank goodness you’re alright!” Ryukko followed the voice calling to her and sighed in relief.

“Cat Sidhe? What happened?” Ryukko groaned as she tried to sit up all while ignoring the pain in her back and head. Cat Sidhe gently helped her up while explaining. All while silently ignoring his wounds.

“That akuma sent us flying and crashing into someone’s room. Thankfully no one was in here when it happened.” Cat Sidhe groaned and leaned against the chaise. He looked around and unconsciously asked “who’s room is this? It’s awfully pink”

That’s when Ryukko’s eyes snapped to attention. She quickly looked around the room and the sense of dread washed over her. The pink walls, the hardwood floor, the pink and white decor, her signature flower.

“This is Marinette’s room.” Ryukko answered. Memories of time spent with Marinette flooded her mind. The after school hangouts, helping her design and sew, the sleepovers. She missed that warmth and comfort only Marinette could offer.

“Are you alright?” Cat Sidhe worriedly asked. Ryukko was confused until Cat Sidhe pointed to his face. Ryukko touched her face and realized she was crying. She wanted to say she was okay, but in truth…

“No. No, I’m not alright!! My very first friend is dead and became and akuma! An akuma that wants to kill people in revenge!! I nearly lost my girlfriend to it! And now that thing flung me and you through a goddamn window and into my first real friend’s room! Irony hates us and we have enough on our plate! I’m exhausted from all of this dammit!” Ryukko shouted as all of this was too overwhelming.

Cat Sidhe was speechless. He doesn’t know this Marinette girl but judging from how his team reacts to anything that reminds them of her, she must have been someone special. Someone really special. And seeing the ever stoic and serious Ryukko break down like this was heartwrenching.

Without thinking, he placed his hand on her head and gently rubbed it. Ryukko looked up and saw him remove the mask from his mouth and give her a gentle comforting smile.

“It’s alright to cry. Its only natural for us to cry when we’re overwhelmed and sad. But you’re not alone. We’re gonna save her.” Cat Sidhe smiled. Before Ryukko could say anything, the trap door creaked.

“Oh my goodness! Are you two alright? Tom! Tom go get the first aide kit!” Sabine gasped when she saw two of Paris’s heroes in her daughter bedroom banged up and bleeding. Before Ryukko and Cat Sidhe could react, Sabine was gone.

“We gotta get out of here! Damn I hate to leave them with this mess.” Ryukko hissed as she and Cat Sidhe quickly stood up and shakily walk to the balcony. They made it to the threshold before large arms were wrapped around their waists and carried back in the bedroom. They were gently placed on the floor where it wasn’t covered in glass and wood which Sabine was carefully sweeping up. Confused, they watched the couple work. Sabine was sweeping the broken glass into a dustpan while Tom was opening packs of bandages and ripping open packets of single use first aide ointments.

“I-I’m sorry for literally crashing through here, Sir, Madam.” Cat Sidhe apologized but Tom said nothing as he went to work on his cuts.

“Yes, we are truly sorry for the intrusion.” Ryukko bowed her head in respect.

“There! Now let’s get you two cleaned and wrapped up.” Sabine announced proudly as she set to work patching up Ryukko. “Now don’t you two apologize. You never asked to crash through our daughter’s room.” Sabine sadly smiled. She tried to hide it but the pain on the mother’s face was evident along with her husband’s. The couple worked quickly and in sync bandaging up the pair of heroes when Cat Sidhe began to feel funny. Like a tickling itch. One that couldn’t be scratched because you weren’t quite sure where it was. But at the same time it felt like something was staring at him, burning holes into his back.

Cat Sidhe stretched his legs while Ryukko was getting finished up. He wandered around the room, like something was pulling him to look around. He was pulled to the vanity where a pink and black lock box was kept. He felt like someone was pulling him towards it, telling him to open it. Cat Sidhe coiled back from the temptation. Curiousity killed the cat after all. But then again…

Satisfaction brought it back.

“Excuse me. I know this is gonna sound really strange, but may I open this box? It feels like something important to our mission is in it.” Cat Sidhe politely asked. Tom and Sabine looked to each other in concern.

“Wh-why?” Sabine asked warily. Cat Sidhe and Ryukko looked to each other with conflict and concern.

“Sidhe, they need to know.” Ryukko said sadly.

“Know what?” Sabine asked anxiously.

“It’s…about your daughter, Marinette.” Cat Sidhe rubbed the back of his neck tiredly when he mentioned their late daughter. Felix didn’t have the heart to look the couple in the eyes.

“Marinette? What about her!? What does you taking her belongings have to do with our daughter!?” Tom began to shout angrily.

“Please sir, it’s not easy for us to say this either but…Marinette…she….she’s been akumatized.” Ryukko’s throat tightened when she heard the couple gasp and begin to cry. It’s hard enough that their daughter is dead, but now this.

“We don’t know how or why, but the akuma died with her and turned her spirit into an akuma. We know she’s after the people who drove her to death and the faster we can cleanse her, the faster she can rest in peace.” Ryukko tried to ease Marinette’s parents but it did little effect.

“But that doesn’t explain why you want to take her belongings.” Tom wiped his eyes.

“It’s hard to explain. But I felt something draw me to the box. It felt like something was telling me to open it. To save Marinette. Please, allow us to do that.” Cat Sidhe bowed respectfully. The Dupain-Cheng couple looked to each other with uneasiness and silently contemplated their decision.

“If it will let Marinette rest in peace. Then you have our permission.” Sabine relented.

“But you’ll have to find the key to it. I’m not exactly comfortable letting you search her room for it, but I suppose we can make this exception.” Tom stood by his wife and held her close to him as he gave the Dragon and Cat hero permission.

“Thank you very much. We’ll do our best to be in and out quickly.” Cat Sidhe graciously thanked them before the couple left their daughter’s room. Cat Sidhe returned to the box and examined it further. Ryukko stood and approached next to him curiously.

“What made you think something in here will help us?” Ryukko asked.

“I’m not sure. It felt like something was pulling me towards it. It’s hard to explain.” Cat Sidhe turned the box in his hand before giving it a gentle shake. Both were startled when Cat Sidhe’s communicator rang. He fumbled the baton and answered the call.

“Guys!? Are you okay!? Where are you? We could use a little help!” Lady Coccineus shouted.

“We crashed through that Marinette girl’s room. We got pretty banged up but I think we might have found something that will help us beat this akuma!” Cat Sidhe answered. While he was speaking to his team leader, Ryukko continued to examine the box. It looked familiar but she was unsure why. The more she examined the box, the clearer the picture in her memories were. Ryukko gasped when she realized it.

Ryukko grabbed the baton out of Cat Sidhe’s hand and screamed.

“Her diary! Maybe there’s something in her diary that can help us! We need to find the key first! We’ll return as soon as we can!”

“Wait you found it!? Okay, just hurry before---” The call was cut short with a scream. Ryukko and Cat Sidhe had to hurry. Ryukko explained that the key they were looking for was not a regular key. Marinette had replaced the lock ages ago and instead could only open with a locket and a 4-digit code. They split up and searched high and low for a code and a flower locket.

The problem was that Marinette had so many flower necklaces and they were never in one place. Each pendant they found did not match the lock impression. Some were too big, some were too small, some did not fit the grooves properly. Cat Sidhe checked all over the bedroom while Ryukko climbed the ladder and checked the bed. There she saw photos sitting on the shelf above the bed. Photos of all their friends laughing and having fun. Little trinkets here and there but no locket. One photo caught her eye. It was all of them together. Luka, Marinette, Chloe, Kagami, Juleka, Sabrina, Nathaniel, and Mylene.

It was during Marinette’s very own fashion show in the park from two years ago. All of them modeled her creations, each matching their style and personality. Marinette and Luka were in the middle both dressed in white with accents of pink peonies and black trim. Ryukko remembered how everyone said they looked like a bride and groom. Something that made the artistic couple blush vibrantly.

Ryukko picked up the photo frame and stroked her fingers down the glass. She held it in both her hands and held it to her chest, as if she was hugging Marinette. She looked down to see something glinting. Ryukko quickly turned the frame over and saw a locket and chain taped to the back! The Dragon hero ripped the locket off the frame and opened it.

Inside was a photo of Luka and Marinette and on the other side a date. April 14th! 04-14!!

“I found it!” Ryukko shouted as she jumped off the elevated flooring and scaring one of Cat’s nine lives out of him. Ryukko pressed the open locket to the locking mechanism and laughed when they both heard the click. Under a metal flap was a scrolling lock! Ryukko entered the date and the box sprang open. Both heroes let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding.

Ryukko grabbed the diary and skimmed through the pages. The more she skimmed, the heavier the dread in her stomach.

_September 2_ _ nd _

_I don’t know how much more I can take. It’s hard enough that I have school and Ladybug duties as well as keeping up with commissions, but the more Lila lies, the more workload I have. I wish Luka was here right now but he’s been so busy with Kitty Section and his own schoolwork. I can’t bother my friends either, they all have their own duties to fulfill. I just have to grin and bear it._

_November 10_ _ th _

_What was I thinking back then? Me? Liking Adrien? How stupid was I? He told me that he was on my side and yet he did nothing when Lila accused me of stealing_ **_**her** _ ** _designs? She is no designer and everyone knows that these are my designs. And yet they stood by her!? Why!? Why would they do this to me?! After everything I did for them? What did I do wrong?_

_December 28_ _ th _

_Alya slapped me again. My cheek still hurts. But what hurts more is that she lied to everyone claiming I tripped over my feet. “Marinette is just clumsy like always”. I knew why she hit me. It’s because she didn’t get a Christmas gift from me and how I gave Chloe and Kagami one. She’s just using me and I’m done being her little yes man._

_February 14_ _ th _

_How could they do this to Luka!? Luka worked so hard to earn enough money for our Valentines date! That reservation was more than eight months pay! And Lila even accused him of stealing her ‘great grandmother’s necklace’ when it was a piece from Gabriel’s newest collection! Alya even dumped soda all over the new dress I made for this occasion. God, I feel terrible for snapping at Luka. None of this was his fault and yet I yelled at him._

_May 9_ _ th _

_I’m so tired. I don’t know how much more I can take this. I can still feel their eyes on me. I can still hear their hateful words. They said they don’t need me anymore. That I’m all used up. That I was worthless to them. Kim even got a teacher and lied that I was assaulting Lila when it was the other way around. Alya was recording Lila ‘defending’ herself and laughing at me. I don’t want to tell the others as I know this will escalate. I just want to die._

_May 20_ _ th _

_I can’t do this anymore. I just can’t. I know Tikki and Master Fu need me but I can’t be Ladybug anymore if I can’t even protect myself as Marinette. I’ll give Bridgette the earrings tomorrow. I just can’t be Ladybug anymore. I’m nothing but a failure._

_May 29_ _ th _

_I really am a failure. I couldn’t finish Uncle Jagged’s jacket in time. He looked so disappointed he couldn’t wear it for the concert. I feel awful I had to tell him this. He said it was okay but I knew he was angry at me. He thinks I’m a failure too. He doesn’t want me as his niece anymore. He’s gonna leave me like the others did._

_July 1_ _ st _

_He keeps reaching out to me. He says he can give me what I want so long as I give him the miraculous. I cant. I wont. But the more he reaches out to me, the more I want to give in. I want them to hurt as much as I have. But I cant._

_July 17_ _ th _

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry to everyone. Mom, Dad, Luka, Kagami, Chloe, Juleka, Mylene, Alix, Sabrina, Bridgette, Uncle Jagged, Aunt Penny, Fang, Grandpa, Grandma. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I’m so weak. I’m sorry I’m such a failure. I’m sorry I depend on others too much. I’m sorry for being a coward. I’m so sorry. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t live anymore. I don’t want to live anymore. I can’t I can’t. I’m sorry. I can’t keep living so long as Lila Rossi and Alya Cesaire continue to torment me._

That was the last entry. The more Marinette wrote, the more illegible her writing became. Ryukko saw the paper was warped, most likely from the tears Marinette shed. Her throat tightened uncomfortably, her eyes threatened to shed more tears but there was no time for that.

“Ryukko? Did you find anything?” Cat Sidhe asked cautiously.

“The others need to see this.” Ryukko blankly responded before heading back into the action with Marinette’s diary held close to her chest. Cat Sidhe said nothing. Instead, he followed the Dragon Hero’s lead.

\--------

Lady Coccineus could barely breathe. She was trying to buy some time for Ryukko and Cat Sidhe to return but she’s running out of options. Viperion and Shirotenko just ran out of time and were frantically searching to refuel their kwamis.

“Kagami….Felix…hurry! Please.” Lady Coccineus prayed desperately. She whistled to gain the akuma’s attention and did her best to taunt the akuma.

“HEY!!! GIVE US BACK MARINETTE!” Lady Coccineus waved her arms, desperately trying to ignore the pain throughout her body. She ran as the clouded swarm began to chase after her. Her body was about to give out when the Akuma’s attention was elsewhere.

Lady Coccineus looked and laughed with relief as Ryukko’s stormbringer raised a powerful wind, sweeping away the butterflies chasing the Ladybug hero.

“You guys…” Lady Coccineus wiped her eyes as she saw her friends safe and sound. But the Akuma was far from happy. It looked angrier than any of the heroes had ever seen it. And it’s anger was directed towards Ryuuko who was holding a pink and black journal.

“That diary…”The akuma hissed. “That…is… **MMMIIIINNNNEEEE**!!!!!”

The akuma shrieked so powerfully, it shattered nearby windows. It charged at Ryuuko with all its might and Ryukko only had a split second to toss the diary to Cat Sidhe before taking another hard hit. The akuma whipped around and chased after Cat Sidhe as he bobbed and weaved through to get as far away from the akuma as he could. His plan was to throw it off his trail so he could returned to his Lady and destroy the akuma once and for all.

Cat Sidhe managed to get a good distance away from the monster before slowing down. He pulled out his baton and turned on its gps, letting Lady Coccineus know his exact location and hers to his. He cursed under his breath as this was his first Akuma battle and this akuma was more destructive than Plagg was. Even though he hadn’t used cataclysm, he heard his ring beep. Terrified that the sound would alert his location, he tried to muffle the beeping with his hand before whispering “Plagg, Claws in.”

Plagg was forced out of the ring and onto the dirty concrete with a groan. Felix winced at the sudden on rush of pain sweeping through his entire body. He willed his body to pick up Plagg and hold him close.

“I’m sorry Plagg. I don’t have any camambert.” Felix apologized and stroked his thumb over Plagg’s head.

“It’s okay kid. I don’t think I have the energy to eat right now.” Plagg brushed off Felix’s concern and his Chosen Holder gently placed him and the diary in the inner vest pocket. Felix held his side as he took slow labored breaths before bracing himself on the brick wall. But even that was a struggle. He was panting hard which only made his side hurt worse. He looked to see the damage on himself. No blood, but definitely broken ribs.

“Just my luck” Felix coughed. He held his side and limped to find his friends when he heard something.

“--lp me” Felix followed the voice to a pile of rubble. Felix took a deep breath and tried to quickly uncover who was trapped underneath much to the protest of his broken body. He saw a hand and shouted.

“H-Hang on, I’m gonna get you out okay?” the blonde continued to to roll the rubble off whoever was trapped. Then he saw a mop of blonde hair similar to his own.

He growled when he saw who he was saving.

“You’re Adrien Agreste, right? That model?” Felix asked, trying his best to hide the venom in his voice.

“Please help. I can’t feel my legs.” Adrien cried out. Felix uncovered the golden haired boy and haul his arm over his shoulder. His body screamed in pain but he had to do what he had to.

“I hate having to save this idiot.” Felix mentally groaned. He felt a hand graze his fingers and try wriggling the ring off it and immediately let go of the Agreste boy drop to the ground.

“What the hell are you doing!?!?” Felix hissed while protectively keeping his ring hand to his chest.

“That’s my ring! That’s my miraculous! Please! I need to be Chat Noir again! To help Ladybug! I need to make it up to her!” Adrien begged and it was then Felix realized it.

“Kid, you are insane.” Felix frowned in disgust.

“No, I swear! I am Chat Noir! Ladybug took my miraculous away and she must have given it to you! Please I need it to help her!” Adrien begged wildly reaching for Felix’s ring.

“Listen, this isn’t a miraculous! This is the ring my father passed on to me!” Felix lied before flagging down a police officer.

“He’s hurt real bad. He says he can’t feel his legs so I’m afraid he may be paralyzed. He’s also telling me he’s Chat Noir. Please help him to the hospital.” The Police officer nodded and called for an ambulance. All the while Adrien kept shouting about his missing ring.

Once he was far away, Felix hid in another alley and let out his held breath. Only to grunt in pain from his aching side.

“You gonna be okay, Kid?” Plagg asked worriedly from his hiding spot.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll be fine. So that was your last holder?” Felix reassured his kwami.

“Yeah, but he wasn’t _my_ choice. He failed his role and was punished. Thank goodness he is no longer a holder. Openly admitting to a stranger that he was Chat Noir. Nice lie by the way, I almost bought it.” Plagg smirked.

“...It wasn’t a full lie.” Felix said sadly. Felix raised his left hand and showed Plagg the gold ring on his right index finger right next to his miraculous. Plagg looked at him in confusion.

“I was very close to my father. He was my best friend. One day, he gave me this ring. I didn’t know why but he told me it was a very special ring. He never told me why it was special. He never got the chance, either.” Felix paused to gather his thoughts. Even remembering his father was painful. “When I was sixteen, he was killed in a car crash. It was instant. Mom and I never got to say our goodbyes and….and it damn near broke my mother. My father’s family blamed us for his death. They claimed if he hadn’t married her and had me, he would be alive today. I later learned why the ring he gave me was special. It’s a family heirloom passed down from father to son and my relatives wanted to steal it from me. They’ve _tried_ stealing it many times.” Felix explained to his partner who was gobsmacked at the realization.

“So when Adrien tried to grab your miraculous…” Plagg started.

“I thought he was reaching for my father’s ring. I only realized he was reaching for the miraculous when he admitted he was Chat Noir.” Felix finished and fiddled with his father’s ring.

“As much as I’m disappointed in Adrien, he really needs help.” Plagg sighed. Felix did not respond, instead he slowly pushed himself off the wall.

“Hey, can I eat this? This will refuel me for a bit.”Plagg asked and he held up a cheese danish still wrapped in plastic. It was a bit smushed but still edible. Felix smiled and took the danish from his kwami much to the kwami’s irritation. Felix opened the plastic and fed his kwami half of the danish. Felix explained that they might need to refuel again.

Felix transformed back into Cat Sidhe and rushed back into battle. All while ignoring the growing pain in his side.

It was endless. Absolutely endless. Lady Coccineus was still new to the Hero game and from what Marinette told her in the past, a Lucky Charm was meant for a last minute resort and that a Lucky Charm was as effective as the User’s creativity. Bridgette never thought of herself as very creative or clever. Which meant using Lucky Charms didn’t come as naturally to her. But what choice did she have? Paris was under the worst attack it’s ever seen. The Akuma she’s fighting is the ghost of her friend. Her boyfriend was nowhere to be seen, her friends were out of commissions until they could feed their kwamis.

For once since being a Ladybug, Lady Coccineus felt alone and hopeless.

No! No, she can’t lose hope yet! Cat Sidhe and Ryukko found what they hoped was the akumatized item. And judging from how angry the Akuma was, it had to be it! She just had to hold out a little longer!

“Lady Coccineus!!” the Ladybug hero could have cried from relief as she saw her partner enter the scene. But before she could get a word out, the Akuma saw him and acted faster. It surrounded him in a thick mist before flying away from him, taking the diary with it.

“NO!!” Lady Coccineus swung her yo-yo and forcefully pulled the string back, the recoil was enough to knock the diary out of its clutches. Both heroes and villain raced to the diary and when the Akuma’s reach was closer, Cat Sidhe used his baton to knock it away. He then dove after it and the diary was in his grasp when he let out an agonizing scream. He looked behind him to see the Akuma had crushed one of his legs. The smell of blood was thick and sickening and he used his free hand and unbroken leg to try and crawl away.

The Akuma was done with their games. It grabbed the diary and returned to its monstrous form and opened its wicked maw as wide as possible, revealing row upon row of serrated animalistic fangs. Cat Sidhe panicked as he tried to ignore the pain to escape.

Lady Coccineus flew as fast as her legs could take her to try and get Cat Sidhe out of the way but the akuma suddenly stopped and turned around to see Lila.

“You….” It hissed as it glared at Lila standing there, condescending its very existence. It ignored Cat Sidhe and slowly approached her murderer. The Akuma snapped it’s jaws onto Lila but instead of tasting blood and flesh, it tasted nothing. It shrieked in frustration, looking around for whoever cast the illusion but saw no one. Now that it was distracted, she pulled Cat Sidhe away from danger ordered him to stay out of sight and used her final attack.

“Lucky charm!” Lady Coccineus called out and in her hands dropped an acoustic guitar. Upon hearing those words, the Akuma’s attention was back on her and ready to kill.

“A guitar? What am I going to….” Lady Coccineus frantically searched while dodging the poisonous butterflies trying to attack her. She stumbled and the guitar went skittering away from her.

“No!” Lady Coccineus scream as the butterflies wrapped around her leg and dragged her closer to the Akuma. She tried to find anything reflective and use it on the butterflies but it had little effect. The Akuma tossed her around like a rag doll, doing its best to break her bones and do as much harm to her as possible.

The Ladybug hero managed to escape the Akuma’s grasp and race to snatch the guitar. She continued disobeying her body’s pleas to stop and instead look for a way to end all this. She looked to the akuma, then the guitar, and then Luka??? What was Luka doing!? Why wasn’t he Viperion!? That thing is gonna kill him!

So why was her lucky charm telling her he was a part of this plan?

“Please don’t let him get hurt.” Lady Coccineus prayed before shouting for the boy and tossing him the guitar.

Luka caught the guitar and looked to the Ladybug hero in surprise and confusion.

“Play something! ANYTHING!!” Lady Coccineus ordered as she was fighting off more and more butterflies and shadowy tendrils. Luka racked his brain to figure out what to play. He was in so much pain and so frantic his fingers froze over the strings. He was shaking in fear and he couldn’t even play a single note. But then he saw it. The little white butterfly who helped him earlier that day.

Lady Coccineus took a heavy hit to her abdomen and crashed into a brick wall, further aggravating her aching body. She was paralyzed from the pain and could do nothing but watch in incoming doom as the Akuma approached her with murder in its eyes. But it suddenly stopped when it heard something. Something familiar.

“So this is it. My search is over.” Luka began to sing.

“You fill a void I wasn’t aware of. Every wrong door had its wrong exit. I finally accept it cuz it led me to you.” Luka sang with determination and love. The song she made just for him. The song that held all her feelings. Luka sang it as loud as he could and saw the Akuma soften at the sound of his voice.

“My heart’s home is with you. The fiction I dreamt of is finally a reality with you.” Luka felt the tears blur his vision but he didn’t care. It was working. The Akuma’s expression was softening. Its inky black eyes were clearing up and he saw the beautiful sapphire blue eyes he first fell in love with.

“And you make me so happy that I’m scared to move. Honey I love, love you.” Luka smiled as the butterflies began to retreated.

“So this is love. I must not have known it. I don’t know what right I’ve done to deserve it.” Luka slowly approached the Akuma and saw it was crying. But not the hateful black tears its been shedding all day. These tears were crystal clear. She was coming back to him.

“So let’s get married tomorrow. Cause I can’t stop trembling. I’ve done enough waiting. I wanna be there with you.” Luka kept the attention of the Akuma on himself while Lady Coccineus was looking for the diary.

“Lady Coccineus!” the mentioned hero looked up to see the rest of her team rush over to her. They were in pretty bad shape but thankfully were all alive.

“Guys.” Lady Coccineus barely called out as she stood up, leaning against the wall as support. Queen B replaced the wall and held her friend close. She hoisted Lady Coccineus’s arm over her shoulder and helped her up.

“W-Where’s Riley?” Lady Coccineus let Shirotenko’s name slip out, but Queen B ignored it.

At the mention of her best friend’s name, Shirotenko was now on the scene, winded but refueled.

“Shit, you don’t look so good.” Shirotenko reached out to their friend but Lady Coccineus refused.

“Cat Sidhe’s leg is badly hurt. He can’t walk. Queen B’s got me, you go get Cat Sidhe. I his him behind that black car. Hurry.” Shirotenko nodded their head and leapt to follow their orders.

“Is that…” Ryuuko asked but Lady Coccineus nodded her head.

“We need to get the diary. The akuma is in that. I don’t know how long Luka can keep her attention. Queen B, use your venom to paralyze her. Ryukko, grab the diary. It’s somewhere around here.” Lady Coccineus ordered her team and they split off for their duties.

Luka had finished playing his song when Queen B was just in time and used her Venom onto the crying Akuma. It froze in place and Luka couldn’t help but cry along with it. So much pain and grief but it was almost over. Ryuuko found the diary and leapt away to help Lady Coccineus reach Cat Sidhe as Queen B was helping him meet up with Lady Coccineus. Ryuuko gave Cat Sidhe the diary who thankfully had enough breath in him to call upon Cataclysm and bring his hand down as hard as he could onto the sad memory filled diary. It crumbled into rusted ash and finally _finally_ the black and purple butterfly they had been hunting down flew out. Lady Coccineus swatted the butterfly with her yo-yo and began purifying it.

“No more evil doing for you. Time to de-evilize.” Lady Coccineus panted as she purified the butterfly and called out for her Miraculous Ladybug. The ladybugs reverted everything back to normal once again. Crumbled buildings were now repaired, injuries were healed, and the frozen Akuma melted away to return back as Marinette in her funeral wear.

“Ma…Ma…..Marinette?” Luka called out in disbelief. Marinette raised her head and looked away in shame before crying into her hands. Luka rushed to embrace her, to kiss away her tears, to hear her say she loves him one more time.

But he passed straight through her and fell to the concrete.

“But…But everything is alright now. You’re back, Mari! My Mari!” Luka began to sob.

“Luka. I’m sorry.” Marinette sobbed. “I’m so sorry…this is all my fault. I’m so sorry.

“Why? The Miraculous Ladybug. It should have fixed all this!” Luka pleaded.

“Luka. They can’t bring back the dead.” Lady Coccineus was being supported by her team as they approached the couple with a heavy heart.

“I’m so sorry. I hurt so many people. I tried to _kill_ so many people. I’m a monster. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.” Marinette continued to apologize and cry, ashamed of the creature she became.

“Marinette. Please look at me.” Lady Coccineus spoke firmly. Hesitantly, Marinette looked up at the tired Ladybug Hero.

“None of this was your fault. That Lila girl pushed you to the edge. You were cornered and had no way out. You took the first escape offered and unfortunately that escape was Hawkmoth. _He_ turned you into a monster. _Lila_ is the one who took your life. You are a victim, not a villain.” Lady Coccineus comforted the young ghost girl. Upon hearing those words, Marinette felt a rush of relief and solace that made her burst into tears.

“Thank you! Thank you, Lady Coccineus!” Marinette wept before looking to Luka.

“Honey, I….I’m so…” Marinette started but was interrupted by her boyfriend.

“Don’t you dare apologize, Mari. None of this was your fault.” Luka’s voice wavered.

“But I killed myself! I died and left you behind to grieve and mourn!” Marinette shouted.

“And now I won’t. Because I know you will be at peace at last.” Luka held Marinette’s cheek in his hand. He couldn’t feel her soft cheek nor feel the gentle warmth, but he remembered what it felt like.

“Luka, I love you. I love you so much it’s sometimes hard to breath. I will always love you, Luka Couffaine.” Marinette declared her love for the Snake Hero.

“And I will love you for a hundred times more.” Luka replied with the last of his tears leaving his eyes. The two shared their final kiss, even though Luka could not taste her sweet lips. Marinette noticed her two best friends and approached them.

“Bridgette, Kagami, Chloe. I’m so proud of you guys. You guys really are the best heroes Paris could ever have.” Marinette happily smiled as she embraced each of her friends. Much like Luka they couldn’t feel her touch but still leaned into her embrace.

“You are utterly ridiculous, Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Utterly ridiculous!” Chloe sobbed and Marinette couldn’t help but laugh.

“We’ll miss you, Marinette. We love you so much.” Kagami sniffled and wiped her eyes.

“Just promise us your ghost won’t come back as another akuma. My bones may be fixed but everything still hurts.” Lady Coccineus smirked.

“Of course, just don’t let Lila or Alya near my grave and that won’t be an issue.” the two Ladybugs laughed and embraced before saying their final goodbyes. Marinette pulled away and looked directly at Lady Coccineus’s earrings.

“Hi Tikki. I’m sorry I left so soon. I’m sorry I abandoned you. I love you so much Tikki, you’re one of my dearest friends. You helped me through so much these past few years. I love you, my little Kwami.” Marinette smiled and looked to the newest heroes.

“Thank you for trusting them. Thank you for saving me. Cat Sidhe, you take care of Bridgette. I’ll come back and haunt you if you break her heart. And you Shirotenko, don’t make Alya too jealous, she makes for a very annoying akuma.” Marinette hugged them as well and the two finally understood why their friends and team loved this girl so much from just this hug alone.

Slowly Marinette began to disappear into flower petals but she gave them a cheeky wink and gave them one last line.

“You guys might want to check the Eiffel Tower. A couple of…rats are still trapped there. And tell my mom and dad I love them. And even if no one sees me, please know I’m right here.” And with that the white flower petals Marinette became scattered and danced in the wind. The sun has now set and the city began to shine with its bright lights.

The team hid in separate alley ways to detransform and made their way back to the hotel where Chloe’s parents cried with joy as they saw their only child safe and sound. What they were not expecting was Kagami’s mother, Tomoe, being guided by Miss Fujiwara towards Kagami. When Tomoe felt Kagami’s arm, she pulled the Dragon hero to her chest and repeatedly thank the gods Kagami was safe. Kagami couldn’t help but cry as it had been so long since she felt her mother’s embrace. After all the hugs and crying, Andre had the kids wait in the lobby to inform the rest of their parents. Riley’s parents chastised their child before embracing them in a suffocating hug, Anarka was cursing up a store as she cradled her eldest in her arms, Felix’s mother was hysteric with worry and relief as Felix pat her back and calmed her down. Bridgette’s parents were _very_ upset. They lectured their daughter about constantly having trouble follow her, especially her father. But what surprised her was he was crying. Bridgette’s father was a man of few words. He rarely showed emotions but in this case was almost incoherent with his sobs along with her mother. She hugged her parents and let them know how much she loved them.

After all of that, Bridgette managed to slip away from her overbearing parents to call the police and tip them off that a couple people were trapped in the Eiffel Tower before returning to her family and friends. Reluctantly, all of their parents allowed their children to spend the night in Chloe’s suite before leaving to their homes. They were all convinced that they were too exhausted both emotionally and physically to do much else. While some of the families protested, others convinced them to go home and pick up the kids in the morning.

After a VERY long day, they were finally showered, fed, and relaxing on whatever soft surface they called dibs on and watched the breaking news. They all laughed painfully when they saw it. Nadja had announced that two wanted fugitives were caught and rescued from the Eiffel Tower. The camera cut to Lila and Alya tied up with some rope and dangling over the railing of the fence. It was clear as day with the spotlight shining on them that they had peed themselves from fear. Firefighters were pulled the girls up while several officers were waiting to arrest the girls from earlier. Everyone cheered and whistled now that karma caught up to Lila and Justice is about to drop the gavel on her. They laughed even harder when Lila began protesting as two officers were shoving her into their police cruiser. They all decided to go to bed much to the appreciation of their aching bodies. Naturally, Kagami and Chloe took the queen sized bed while the others took the sofas. But Luka was not asleep.

Luka was exhausted from fighting and crying, but he couldn’t sleep. He stepped out onto the balcony and leaned against the railing gazing at the stars. He remembered Marinette’s last words.

_“even if no one sees me, please know I’m right here._ ”

A white flower petal fluttered onto his nose and he chuckled. He kissed the flower petal and let it go. He watched as it danced in the gentle breeze.

Marinette stood behind him, even if he wasn’t able to see her. She had said her final goodbyes to her loved ones.

Now to pay one last visit to the others….


	21. Chapter Twenty: So This Is It

Lila paced around her cell, gnawing at her nails. She was supposed to win. She was supposed to be the most popular girl in school. She was supposed to be worshiped. She was supposed to have it all now that Marinette was out of the picture. All her years of scheming wasted because Marinette came back with a vengeance. But no~. Marinette still had friends willing to do anything for her even in death. And those stupid friends managed to get her arrested for defamation, slander, and involuntary murder along with several other charges.

The liar let out a frustrated scream knowing she had nothing left. Not even Alya and her stupid internet fame could help her. Alya was to serve twenty-five years while Lila was sentenced to thirty years and forced into a solitary cell! All because of those goody two-shoes were cowards and killed themselves. It was their fault! Lila continued to believe she deserved better than all this.

“Poor Lila.” a voice sang sweetly. Lila whipped around to see no one but the voice continued to taunt her.

“She thought she could win.”

“She thinks she’s a princess. But she’s nothing but a worm.”

“More like a leech.”

The voices continued taunting Lila, driving her insane as she covered her ears and demanded the voices to stop.

“What happened to your tinnitus, Lila?”

“What about your depression? Or was that a lie too?”

“Lila is a liar~! Lila is a liar~! Lila is a liar~!”

“SHUT UP!!!” Lila scream and much to her delight, the taunting stopped. Lila laughed in triumph but dropped to her knees as her own words in her own voice rang back at her even louder.

“SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!”

Lila wailed in pain as her own voice and her own words were driving her mad. She cried in frustration for what felt like an eternity when it finally all stopped. Lila looked up only to see a figure in white and with long blue black hair. Lila squeaked in fear as she scrambled away from the figure.

“W-w-w-w-what are you doing here!?” Lila stammered and shakily pointed her finger at Marinette. But the ghostly girl said nothing.

“You really are pathetic, Lila. You’ll get what you deserve very soon.” Marinette spoke emotionlessly.

Lila scoffed, “Soon? Look at me! Look where I am! I’m already being punished because of you! If you had just obeyed me like everything else, you’d be alive and I wouldn’t be in jail!!”

“then what about us?” A voice asked.

“Are we the same as her?” another asked as well. Lila’s breath was stolen and she suddenly felt very cold. She dared not look behind her as a pair of hands crawled over her shoulders and another pair wrapped around her neck. She recognized their voices. Those voices from years ago. The same voices who opposed her just like Marinette did.

“Do you remember me, Lila? Do you remember what you did to me six years ago?” the hands on Lila’s shoulders squeezed painfully and Lila squeaked from the sharp pain. Lila did in fact remember.

“C-Cordelia….” Lila whimpered that name. Cordelia Bellafiore was known for her singing voice in her old school. Cordelia was nicknamed the nightingale of their school. She accused Lila about knowing a famous opera singer; telling the liar that the opera singer was her grandmother who had long died before she was even born. Out of shame and jealousy, Lila gave the young singer a ‘peace offering’, a sandwich laced with tiny shards of glass which cut up Cordelia’s throat and esophagus. The recovery was intense and it left the poor girl with breathing, swallowing, and speaking difficulties as well as a fear of eating. To add insult to injury, Lila accused Cordelia of lip syncing which everyone agreed. Cordelia was unable to defend herself and lost every opportunity to follow in her grandmother’s footsteps. A week later, she was pronounced dead after overdosing with a suicide letter on her desk.

“What about me, Lila? You must remember me. After all, you’re the one who paralyzed me four years ago.” the hands around her neck tightened, choking the liar.

“M-Maria….” Lila remembered that girl, too. Maria Consiglio was a proud athlete, specifically in cycling. Many believed she would one day represent Italy in the Olympics. Of course, Lila lied about knowing professional cyclists but was called out by Maria when she corrected her that those cyclists the liar claimed to know were actually dead. Lila got back at Maria by tampering with her bike and helmet. During an intense race, Maria’s bike fell apart and she fell at an angle that left her paralyzed from the waist down. It ruined her dreams and the strain of raising a paraplegic child put more pressure on the young girl. In the end, Maria’s parents found her in her room, hanged from the door handle by her medals.

The two ghosts, pushed Lila to her knees as Marinette looked down upon her. Just like how Lila used to look down upon Marinette.

“You are pathetic, Rossi. You think you’re here in this cell because of us? You’re more delusional than I thought. You’re in here because of your lies. If you hadn’t lied to everyone and actively go after us, we would be alive and you wouldn’t be here. We might have even been friends.” Marinette clicked her tongue and walked away, disappearing into thin air. Lila was about to get her last laugh when two brunettes came into her view and startled her into silence.

“Don’t worry, Lila,” Cordelia smiled.

“We’ll let you out of here…” Maria grinned wickedly.

Lila was frozen with fear as two pairs of hands reached for her face. All Lila could do was scream. That scream alerted the guards. When they arrived in front of her cell, they frantically called for a lockdown. Lila was no longer in her cell, but what the guards missed was that the only things left behind was lock of bloodstained hair and deep scratches in the concrete floor.

\-----

It had been two weeks since the battle with Marinette’s akuma. Many of his classmates were shaken up and Lila was still missing. Alya had lost her case against the Dupain-Chengs, Tsurugis, and the Bourgeois leading her to spend twenty-five years behind bars and barred from any access to the internet for five years. Any chances of her becoming a reporter went down the drain. Many of Marinette’s classmates realized the error of their ways but the fact that Marinette died because of them hung heavily over their heads. Many tried to speak the the Dupain-Cheng couple but were refused and kicked out of the bakery upon first look.

Meanwhile, Adrien was exhausted and miserable. His father and Nathalie covered up his involvement with Marinette’s death so he was able to escape any persecution. However, his mad rambling about being Chat Noir and knowing the identities of the other heroes were outlandish and fearing a scandal, Gabriel had to admit him to the hospital for mental evaluation. The doctors told the Fashion designer that Adrien had schizophrenia and was suffering from mass hysteria due to some kind of trauma. Every day he could still feel their cold glares to this day. Everyday, he saw _her_ wicked grin. Everyday he is constantly reminded by the nurses and doctors that he is not Chat Noir. Every day he sees his hand with no ring, he is reminded that privilege was taken from him. Because of his hospital stay Gabriel pulled him out of school and forced him back into homeschooling once he will be released. Adrien had begged and pleaded not to do so but it was decided. Gabriel felt that it was his classmates’ fault as they were easily swayed by pretty words and would influence his son into believing everything he heard.

Adrien sighed forlornly as the nurse pushed him in his wheelchair back into his room.

“Home sweet home, I guess.” Adrien thought tiredly. Now alone once again, Adrien stared out his locked window that looked out to the French Countryside. He daydreamed about freedom, his Ladybug, and Marinette. He dreamt of the good old days where he still had his friends and partner. If only he stood up for himself and Marinette. If only he told off Lila. But ‘If onlys’ were just stupid wishes.

He decided to take a nap when he was startled out of his wheelchair. Sitting on his bed was _her_.

“Marinette?” Adrien gasped in disbelief. But unlike the previous visits from the ghost, Marinette looked like Marinette. She said nothing and her face did not show any emotion. Adrien’s teeth chattered as the silence grew.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Marinette. If I knew this would happen, I would have…” Adrien was stopped when he saw Marinette sigh and shook her head in disappointment.

“Adrien, I don’t hate you.” Adrien’s face lit up when Marinette said those four words but immediately that happiness was crushed as the ghost continued.

“But I am extremely disappointed in you. You let her get their hopes up knowing it will all come crashing down. She gave them nothing but empty promises and what did you do?” Adrien said nothing as his lost love pointed out his mistake. She took his silence as an answer.

“Exactly. You did nothing.” Adrien looked up and saw Marinette watery eyes, her brows scrunched up with betrayal, “Why did you protect Lila over me? Why was she more important than me?”

Adrien gaped like a fish out of water trying to answer but nothing came out.

“You told me that Lila’s lies weren’t hurting anyone. That it was hurting nobody. I guess I know where I stand with you. To you, I’m a nobody. I’m not worth protecting. You chose to protect her thinking she could change. Adrien, you have to understand that while it’s true people can change; they will only change if they _want_ to change and actually put in the effort _to_ change. Lila didn’t want to change. She didn’t want friends. She wanted followers, people who praised her and give her attention. Her lies gave that to her and she would never give that up. But you still gave her the benefit of the doubt. And look what that did to me. Was I really no one when you said her lies were hurting no one?” Adrien dropped his head in shame as tears dripped onto the hardwood floor. Marinette was right.

“I already know that akuma _and_ Plagg gave you a very similar talk. But Adrien, you’re not a bad person, you just make really bad decisions.” Marinette sighed as she painfully let her mind speak. If she was younger and more naive, she would have felt sorry for him and beg for _his_ forgiveness. But she was a bit older now. She realized her ‘love’ was admiration. But even that admiration was now disappointment. She didn’t feel sorry for him, but she did pity him.

“Adrien, they made the right decision taking away your miraculous. Just as I am making the right decision now. Adrien Agreste, I am disappointed in you. I cannot forgive you nor accept your apologies. I’m sorry but we are no longer friends.” And with that, Marinette faded away leaving Adrien alone to mull over what was just said.

Marinette’s words rang in his head. Her words hurt him worse than what that Akuma did to him. He would rather die than hear those words from her. His throat tightened as he tried to hold in his cries. But they escaped. Adrien Agreste; former model for Gabriel Agreste’s fashion line, former heart throb, former friend to all, and former Chat Noir; felt more alone than he ever did in his life.

He finally understood what Marinette went through. It was heavy, and painful, and agonizing. And he deserved all of it.

\-------

Marinette didn’t bother visiting and talking to Alya. Why should she? After all, next to Lila, Alya was the one who caused her the worst trauma. While she did miss the times she spent with Alya, they were just memories. Alya was not a trustworthy person. At first, she was like Adrien: always giving the benefit of the doubt. But more and more, Alya began trusting Lila over Marinette regardless of evidence. Alya was getting what she deserved as Marinette watched her court hearing. She sadly smiled as all of her friends, former friends, and family watched in anticipation. All were here to witness Alya’s punishment.

The reporter tried using Lila as a scapegoat, seeing her as the source of why everything happened. While it was true that Lila manipulated everyone around her, it was Alya who posted the lies online for the world to see. Alya was the one who assaulted Marinette and her ex-boyfriend who stood and testified against her. He gave Izumi photos of his injuries as proof while Marinette’s own friends testified that Alya had physically hit their friend and caused damage ranging from minor bruising to a fractured bones. Sabine and Tom were able to supply medical documents from their family doctor as even more evidence.

Alya’s lawyer shrank in his seat as Izumi harshly and coldly ripped into him and his client during the case, leaving the other lawyer speechless and the judge as well as the jury furious. It took less than half an hour for the jury’s verdict. Before the Judge could even ask if they had reached a verdict, a member of the jury proclaimed that they had all agreed Alya was guilty of her crimes: defamation, slander, assault and battery, publishing private information without consent, involuntary manslaughter, cyberbullying, and numerous smaller charges.

The judge sentenced Alya to twenty-five years in prison without bail or parole and brought down his gavel. She was also forbidden from any reporting careers and future blogs after her time in jail. Marinette shook her head in disappointment as two officers hauled a sobbing struggling Alya out of the courthouse and into jail. In her opinion, twenty-five years was too lenient. But it was now on her record and because of all of this, Alya will never achieve her dream of being a star reporter. Marinette couldn’t help but chuckle at the irony.

Marinette watched as all who attended cheered and she let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. She saw her loved ones hug and kiss finally knowing that justice is finally on their side. She walked with her parents outside as they cried tears of relief and joy. Even though Marinette could never come back, they knew this was the closure they all needed.

Marinette walked out of the courthouse with her loved ones as they wiped the tears from their eyes. She stopped at the top of the stairs leading to the courthouse and smiled as her loved ones walked away free of their sorrow and burdens. She smiled peacefully.

Finally, at long long last, she can smile freely again.


	22. Epilogue: I'm always right here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been fifteen years since that day. Fifteen years since that awful dark day. But today was a new day, a bright new day to visit their Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Warning: this DOES go into some gruesome (and scientifically inaccurate ) depiction of what really happened to Lila after her past visited her!

Chloe and Kagami were at the airport waiting for a certain rock star. Kagami was chuckling at her wife’s impatience. The former Bee hero was pacing anxiously while occasionally stopping to check her watch and incessantly tap her heeled foot before grunting in frustration.

“He said to pick him up at 10am! It’s already 11:20am!! Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!” Chloe groaned and began pacing again. Kagami handed her wife her coffee which seemed to appease the frustrated woman. Chloe accepted the coffee and sipped at it slowly as she knew Kagami loved drinks that were hot enough to melt off your tongue. Chloe would often joke about his wife secretly being a fire breathing dragon for how hot she likes her drinks.

High pitch screams startled Kagami and Chloe, making the latter spit take the bitter drink. They immediately jumped to their feet ready to take on whatever threat there was. Fifteen years and those hero instincts never left them. They visibly relaxed at the source of the screams and Chloe became even more annoyed.

Fans were held back by airport and personal security, cameras were flashing, chants of his name roared. And there he was. In his bashful pierced and tattooed glory and a guitar case strapped to his back. He was shyly waving to fans and giving apologies left and right and flinched at the sight of a very _very_ annoyed Chloe Bourgeois.

“Kagami! Chloe! Sorry I’m---” Luka began to apologize until Chloe stomped right up to him and poked him in his chest with a well manicured nail.

“Late! Utterly impossibly late! You told us 10am!! Have you forgotten how to tell time!? I ought to--” Chloe ripped him apart, much to the boos and hisses from his fans, but Luka knew her better than they did. Luka wrapped his arms around his blonde haired friend, lifted her off her feet, and spun her around; much to her protests. Chloe has always been harsh and haughty but when you get passed that wall, she was the sweetest person to be around. He knew deep down, Chloe missed him.

Luka set the disheveled woman down and laughed as she smoothed out her hair and clothes. Kagami laughed along with him which earned her a squack of indignation from her own wife. The trio walked towards the baggage claim where they waited for Luka’s luggage. It wasn’t hard to spot the teal and black grungy suitcases. The three grabbed the luggage and wheeled them to Kagami’s car where they loaded it up and drove to the city.

“By the way, Luka, Congratulations on the tour. How fast did it sell out again?” Kagami praised and chuckled when she saw Luka smirk from the rear view window.

“Well, considering I was also touring with my mentor, it sold out in five hours.” Luka confirmed smugly.

“That’s insane! You beat your record by an hour this time!” Chloe chortled.

“Hopefully I can beat it without Jagged’s help next time!” Luka laughed. “Man, its been years since I was home. How are things with everyone? I feel like we’ve lost touch with everyone.” Luka sighed.

“I keep forgetting you moved to Barcelona right after university!” Kagami gasped.

“Well for starters, Bridgette and Felix just welcomed their fourth child. Of course, Godmother Chloe predicted it would be a girl. And it is! Astrid Marinetta Culpa!” Chloe proudly boasted.

“Riley is still angry you beat them for the godparent spot.” Kagami smiled. “Speaking of, Riley is now a therapist. They’re focusing on helping people with bullying and harassment and helping them with their gender identity and being proud and comfortable with it.”

“Felix is a professor of Ancient history and Bridgette is a professor in Art history. Sometimes they work together, but universities know better than to keep them together for too long. Right now I think she’s helping the Louvre restore a Rambrandt painting” Chloe laughed.

“Sabine and Tom are still strong and healthy as ever. They’ve been selling macarons in the shape of Marinette’s signature flower. Half the proceeds go into various charities that help fight bullying and suicide. They were given an award for Outstanding Community Service for their contribution.” Kagami added.

“And they’re always sold out!! Every time my assistant or I go to their shop, they’re all sold out!! Every day before noon! Ridiculous!” Chloe pouted and crossed her legs in her seat. The former Snake and Dragon hero laughed at Chloe’s reaction but who can blame her? Tom and Sabine made the best macarons in all of France. And to top it off with a charitable donation, it made them all the more popular.

“That’s really great to hear. We should stop by and pick up some stuff for her today.” Luka suggested excitedly. “By the way, how have you two been??? Anything new in your lives?”

“Other than my wife getting the Gold in Fencing at the Summer Olympics second year in a row?” Chloe boasted proudly.

“Or that my wife has inherited her father’s hotel and made it a 2-star Michelin hotel?” Kagami calmly but proudly bragged.

“Wow! You two must be working harder than ever. And what about….them?” Luka asked hesitantly.

It was like he recited a spell as the mood became tense. Kagami gripped the steering wheel and her jaw was clenched. Chloe’s brows were furrowed and a snarl began to curl on her lips.

“Well for starters, Adrien is still trying to salvage his father’s company. Obviously, being Paris’s most hated villain, everything attached to his name crumbles. Including his deluded offspring. Last I heard from him, Adrien was in severe debt. He’s also been in and out of mental facilities after he lost his miraculous.” Chloe huffed.

“What was her name? Marinette’s former best friend? Alya? Yeah, she’s still in prison. Apparently, she was close to being released for good behaviour but that went out the window when she assaulted a guard. No doubt her dreams of being a reporter are out the window.” Kagami informed Luka.

“And Lila?” Luka inquired. They stopped at a red light and Kagami and Chloe looked to each other with skepticism.

“You remember when the prison called for us all to investigate her disappearance? ” Kagami looked to Luka from the rear view mirror and the rockstar nodded his head.

“All we found that day was a lock of her hair, bloodied and the floor had those deep scratches in it.” Luka shuddered.

“Well, we…found her….in pieces.” Chloe hesitantly answered. Luka looked to the couple with shock.

“You know how Sabrina is a cop now, right? She got reports of mangled body parts being found all over Paris and the neighboring towns and cities. She called us for help. First it was an arm here, then a leg, then organs. All of them drained of blood and partially petrified.” Chloe informed her rockstar friend.

“The investigation went on for years until two years ago…we found Lila’s head in the Foret de Marly. But something was really weird about it.” Kagami continued.

“what do you mean ‘weird’?” Luka asked.

“Like serial-killer-slasher-film weird.” Chloe shuttered at the memory. “The coroners saw that the head was literally _ripped off_ her neck given the fact that one of her vertabrae was poking out and fractured. Her hair was still intact but it was completely white! And her head was completely drained of blood and it was also almost petrified. And her face….”

“Her face had the expression of fear permanently on it. Like she saw who or what was attacking her. There were also some really deep gashes all over her face. The coroners found some still lingering dna in the wounds surprisingly.” Kagami added on with a shutter of her own.

“Not as surprising as whose dna it was.” Luka leaned in, silently asking Chloe to continue. “The lingering dna belonged to a couple girls, Cordelia Bellafiore and Maria Consiglio. But what we don’t understand is that they died long before Lila came to Paris back in middle school!”

“But how is that possible? First of all, how can any dna still be viable when its exposed to the elements for over a decade let alone dna from two dead girls?” Luka asked frantically.

“We don’t know. The police and forensics teams have been scratching their heads at this for a while too. The only thing that we can conclude is that Lila died a gruesome way.” Kagami sighed.

“Serves her right, if you ask me!” Chloe huffed as the group neared the Dupain-Chengs’ bakery. “Anyways, enough of all this Murder with Friends True Crime stuff. Let’s get some goodies for Marinette!” The group exited the car and Luka eagerly opened the door. The Dupain-Cheng couple welcomed their customers and cried when they saw Chloe, Kagami, and Luka. Sabine embraced them in a hug and brought them to the counter.

“It’s so good to see you kids again. Anything you want, it’s on the house!” Sabine beamed.

“Sabine, we are going to pay the proper amount and you will take it! No buts!” Chloe smiled. Rather than argue, Sabine rushed to the back and brought out a macaron box. The elderly Cheng woman opened the box and Chloe almost cried.

“You’ve been coming to the shop everyday and always miss out on these, so Tom and I thought we make an extra special batch just for you kids.” Chloe’s lip wobbled and quickly ran around the counter to hug her second mother figure in thanks. The trio browsed through the treats in the display case and bought numerous pastries for their friends and offerings to Marinette. Sabine learned that they were going to visit her late daughter and pulled Tom away from the ovens to pick out Marinette’s favorites.

“Please give these to her for us.” Sabine humbly requested. Kagami accepted the box of Marinette’s favorite pastries with a bow. After all, who were they to reject an offering from their late friend’s parents? The group fought over who would pay for the pastries. Luka used the boyfriend card, while Kagami and Chloe fought using the best friends card. In the end, they split the bill three ways before giving the Dupain-Cheng couple one last hug before heading the the cemetery. They exited the car and carried the box of goodies up the small hill overlooking a pond. It was a silent bitter sweet walk until they heard Bridgette’s voice.

Bridgette was waving at them with a baby strapped to her chest while Felix and Riley where laying down the large blue picnic blanket. The older Culpa children; Josephine, Mathias, and Isabella; were running around playing with their corgi Blitz. The moment the children saw their aunts and uncle, they rushed over with squeals. Luka picked up all three kids in his arms and showered them with kisses while Kagami and Chloe set down the pastries and cooed at baby Astrid. The former hero team got settled in before more guests arrived. First was Luka’s sister Juleka and hsi sister-in-law Rose. Then Alix, Max, and Kim came as a trio. Followed by Sabrina who was still in her police uniform. Nathaniel and Marc arrived hand in hand followed by Mylene and Ivan with their little boy. And Lastly, Nino carrying a little girl with his pregnant fiancee.

Everyone had brought offerings of flowers and food and placed them at the base of Marinette’s gravestone while Kagami lit the memorial incense her mother gave to her. They all took a moment of silence and prayed to Marinette. It took a bit of time but Marinette’s former classmates were forgiven for past transgressions. Chloe and Kagami were the most bitter about forgiving them but they knew hanging on to the past like that isn’t what Marinette wanted.

After the prayers, everyone dug into the potluck style picnic they helped with and caught everyone up with their lives. Some squealed when they saw a massive crocodile barrel towards them with a young teenager struggling to keep up with the leash around the crocodile’s neck.

“Fang! Slow down!” the young boy shouted but his crocodile completely ignored the command.

“Fang, halt!” A man’s voice rang and Fang immediately stopped. Some were in awe at the newly arrived guests. Come on, how else would you react if you saw THE Jagged Stone with his wife and teenage son at a cemetery picnic?

“There you are, Luka!” Jagged happily called out to his protoge and the two hugged as if they hadn't seen each other in years even though they were just on a tour together.

“Uncle Luka!” the young teenager let go of the leash and leapt into his godfather’s arms.

“Hey Louise!” Luka spun the boy around and set him on the ground. The Stone family joined the others while Fang curled himself around Marinette’s gravestone, perfectly comfortable being with his favorite girl.

The party was in full swing with delicious food, fun games, and wonderful music courtesy of the young and old Rock Kings. Of course, some tears were shed as they missed their everyday ladybug. But there were also tears of joy knowing that nothing could ever harm her ever again and the former heroes knew she was at peace.

Luka began singing L-O-V-E by Nate King Cole to the grave stone as everyone either sang or clapped along. Fang woke up when a pink flower petal landed on his snout. He shook off the petal only to have more rain down. The group looked up at the blooming cherry blossom tree and smiled. They were the same flower petals Marinette faded away into when the defeated her Akuma. The children laughed and squealed, competing to see who caught the most flower petals. The adults laughed and soon joined them while full blossoms landed on each of the former heroes. They all smiled with teary eyes.

She was right.

Even if no one could see her, they knew she was right there with them. Always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, you guys! the final Chapter of my most popular fanfiction! Thank you everyone for supporting my work and leaving such wonderful comments! You guys are the reason why I was able to finish this story proudly!!!
> 
> If you have any suggestions for more fanfictions, specifically Lukanette, I'm all ears! I might tweak the current chapters of this story as I noticed a couple continuity errors. ALSO I might make a prequel series of No One Sees Me where we go a little deeper into How Chloe and Kagami became a couple, how Marinette met Bridgette and trained her to be the new Ladybug Hero, etc. Let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> I love you guys! Please stay safe and practice CDC guidelines during this awful pandemic!


End file.
